


Feral Moon: Coruscant

by CheshireCatSmile3



Series: Feral Moon Trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 2 of Feral Moon Trilogy, Comfort/Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatSmile3/pseuds/CheshireCatSmile3
Summary: This is the second book of a trilogy and is a Star Wars Prequel Alternate Universe story. Though it is mostly canon-divergent, there are some parts that adhere to canon events leading up to the fall of the Republic. It would be classified as an adventure/romance taking place during the Clone Wars era. Lots of steamy romance between Obi-Wan and the original female character in this part, so the rating is Mature.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A new beginning. Arriving at the Temple, Obi-Wan and Lyri greet and report to the Council and Obi-Wan begins to try to get Lyri settled into the beginning of a new life. Obi-Wan is surprised at the need he feels for Lyri, even as he settles back into his life at the Temple. He is beginning to seriously hope he can find a way to keep her in his life. A snapshot of Lyri’s first day on Coruscant.  
> Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just spending time in the galaxy.

Feral Moon: Coruscant 

Chapter 1

 

As they walked down the courier’s ramp and into the enclosed hangar in the Jedi Temple, Lyri looked at all the expectant faces. She hadn't realized the Jedi consisted of so many different species. Feeling a little overwhelmed, she gripped Obi-Wan’s hand and the ruff of fur at Tika’s neck tighter. Giving her hand a little squeeze, Obi-Wan said, “It’s alright, sweetheart. Take your time and just be yourself.” 

She noticed in front and slightly apart from the other Jedi, there were a tall human with dark skin and a very stern expression and a small green being with large eyes, leaning on a cane. For some reason she couldn’t explain she was particularly drawn to the small creature. She scanned the rest of the crowded hangar and overheard several people uttering Obi-Wan’s name to each other. She could feel an uplifting of all these creatures’ spirits at the sight of him. She looked up at the man holding her hand in sudden awe. She hadn’t known so many people cared about him. She also felt admiration from this large group of Jedi; they obviously held him in high esteem. This was a whole other side of him that she hadn’t really known about. He didn’t act like he was anything special, yet these beings all had the same high regard for him. 

Glancing down at Lyri, who had suddenly stopped, Obi-Wan caught the look on her face. Her eyes were large and solemn. He leaned down and said softly, “Sweetheart, I am the same person you have known since the start. Not to worry.” He caressed her mind gently and she at once felt at ease. He was still her special friend.

As they got to the bottom of the ramp, the dark human and the little green creature approached them. She realized from her empathic sense that all the other beings held these two in highest regard as well and would not come forward until they had been greeted. She watched Obi-Wan for a hint of how to act and noticed he bowed to both these Jedi as he greeted them. “Mace, Yoda, it is good to see your faces! I must admit, I had wondered for awhile if I would return home again.” Obi-Wan didn’t hug these two, but seemed more reserved. The human did squeeze his shoulder. She could feel that he felt humbled by them and admired them greatly. She felt a warmth from them when they regarded him and...it was masked somewhat, but she was almost positive she felt the small one had deeper feelings for him. Something akin to what she had felt from her parents. Interesting. Obi-Wan seemed to return that feeling in his heart, even though he didn’t show it outwardly.

“Masters, this is Lyri Starrider, the daughter of Leonard and Sarika, the scientists lost some time ago out in the Chorlian sector. Following Obi-Wan’s example, Lyri stepped forward and bowed to first one and then the other. “Happy to meet you, “ she said hesitantly, trying to be careful of her words. “This is Lyri’s close friend, Tika,” Obi-Wan said, indicating the large canine. Lyri sent a thought to the creature and she stepped forward and crouched in a canine bow. Both Yoda’s and Mace’s eyes opened wide and the rest of the Jedi murmured softly in amazement. Yoda turned to look at the youngest of the Jedi present and said, “Heh hmmmm...take note you should of the proper respect this creature shows, hmmmm?” His large eyes were twinkling. The whole group of padawans suddenly looked sheepish and bowed saying, “Yes, Master Yoda.”

“Lyri and Tika are instrumental in my survival and safe return from an unexplored wilderness. I owe them a great deal. I will, of course, give you the entire account in my report, Masters. Anakin and I had dealings with Separatist forces in the Chorlian sector as well, which I am sure he will expand upon.” Lyri looked down shyly and let her hair drop forward to cover her face when she felt the eyes of the large gathering of Jedi turn to her. Feeling her distress, Obi-Wan gave her mind another gentle caress.

“Master Yoda, I...was wondering if I could prevail upon the healers to take a look at Lyri,” he said softly. As I am sure you have sensed, she is at least borderline Force-sensitive and...she is recovering from a rather nasty lung infection amongst other things. I believe she still has a mild fever. We will, of course, wait until you have spoken to us in Council, if you desire.”

Yoda moved forward to look up into Lyri’s face. She still hadn’t looked up from her discomfiture. “Have any fear you need not, youngling. A great service you have done the Jedi in looking after Obi-Wan. A few questions we would like to ask you in the Council Chamber and then go to the healers you may.”

Lyri looked into his large eyes gratefully. “Thank you, M-Master Yoda,” she said softly. He reached out and patted her hand. She smiled at him and brushed away a stray tear. As she looked up, she saw Anakin at the back of the crowd. He smiled at her and winked and she felt like she might actually be okay here after all.

Obi-Wan, who had just gone to greet his friend Bant while Yoda spoke to Lyri, returned at that moment. “Well then, Masters, if you haven’t further business here, shall we retire to the Council Chamber...at least to give you an update on the Confederation in that part of the Outer Rim. I will give you a more detailed report regarding my disappearance as well. If Lyri isn’t needed further, we can dismiss her at that time, if it is alright with you. I really think she needs the healers.”

“Yes, I want to hear more about this sabotage of your mission as well,” said Mace. Yoda nodded and Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin to join them. Anakin strode to a point ahead of them and beckoned to Lyri. She smiled and hurried forward to greet him. After a warm hug, Lyri turned around to see that, though Mace had started forward, Obi-Wan and Yoda were still standing where they’d been. She looked up at Anakin, who said, “A little slow, aren’t they?” Then, with all the innocence in the galaxy, Lyri slapped her thigh and called out, “Yoda, Obi-Wan...Come!!”

Several things happened at once at that point. Obi-Wan started to turn pink. “Yoda looked at him and said, “Oh...a pet I have now become, hmmm Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan went from pink to red and looked like he wanted to drop through the floor or impale himself on his lightsaber. The room went dead silent, and then muffled tittering could be heard in the ranks. Even Mace was fighting a grin. Beside Lyri, Tika smiled and Anakin was trying to keep from exploding with laughter. Lyri looked up at him wide-eyed and said, “I do something bad, An-kin?” His eyes twinkling merrily, he ran a hand over her hair and said, “No, honey, just an honest mistake. I think if anyone were to be blamed, it would be Obi-Wan. But don’t worry, it’ll be just fine. I’ll try to explain later, okay?” “Okay, An….An-a-kin,” she said uncertainly. He looked down, grinning, and tapped her on the nose saying, “You just made my day, Lyri.”

Obi-Wan looked down at Yoda, helplessly “Master, I am so sorry. I meant to explain to her, well...you see I was trying to get her to follow...she didn’t remember much Basic at that time, so I...oh dear.” He felt a little more at ease when he noticed the little Master’s eyes were twinkling.

“Make time to explain to her, you will, young Obi-Wan. Perhaps on your way accompanying her to the healers. Notify Bant we will to expect her. Always accompanies her, the canine does?”

“Most of the time, yes. She is extremely well-behaved.”

“Ask Bant to take this into consideration we will. Solicit her help with the head healer we must, if to accompany young Lyri, Tika is. Highly unusual this situation is. Extremely intelligent the creature is but has not yet reached sentience, though close her species must be. Hear some of her thoughts, I do, through the Force. A deeper communion I sense she has with young Lyri; an interesting relationship this is.”

"Yes, Master Yoda. I have much to tell you about my absence. I...have had more than one vision warning me to only impart certain details to you. I know this is rather unusual, but…” 

Yoda turned to look up at him for a moment. “Trouble yourself, do not Obi-Wan. Visions...I have had as well. Speak we will, later, aside from the Council.”

“Thank you, Yoda. I really need your counsel,” Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Warms my heart it does to see you here again, Obi-Wan. Insulted by young Lyri’s words I am not.” He tapped Obi-Wan’s leg very lightly with his gimer stick and continued on to join with the others. Obi-Wan stood and let a wave of relief wash over him before he continued on.

Once they’d entered the waiting area for the Council Chamber, Lyri could sense Obi-Wan changing to that stoic businesslike attitude she had seen on occasion. “Okay, I had better go on ahead for a few moments as we call the Council together. Erm...Anakin, would you mind looking after Lyri for me? I don't want to leave her alone just yet.” 

“Not a problem, Obi-Wan,” the young man grinned. “Maybe we can try some more of those language skills you taught her on some other masters.”

“Anakin, the idea is to keep her out of trouble, not use her to get into more mischief!”

“Just kidding, Master....er, Obi-Wan. I’ll look out for her.” Obi-Wan looked at the cocky grin and headed for the chamber muttering under his breath.

Anakin saw Lyri standing on tiptoe trying to see out one of the higher windows that offered a rather unique view of the skyline. He grinned and said, “Here, let me help, Lyri,” as he lifted her onto the ledge and supported her so she wouldn’t fall. This was kind of fun; he imagined it was like having a little sister. He smiled at her obvious excitement. A shadow passed over his face as he remembered what Obi-Wan had told him about how she’d been orphaned and potentially sold as a child sex toy. All slavery infuriated him, but that was the worst. If he ever found the two that had done that to her he’d make them die a slow, painful death. He knew vengeance was supposed to be a dark emotion, but sometimes he felt it was warranted. Looking up at her wide-eyed expression and the little half-smile as she looked out at the world, he felt, without a doubt, this was one of those times.

Shaking himself out of the dark thoughts, he had an idea he thought was a rather clever one that would make Lyri’s transition a little easier. “Lyri? I have a great idea!” he said as he helped her down. “What?” exclaimed Lyri, catching his excitement. “Well, you need clothes and...girl stuff for your new life, right? I think I know the perfect person to help you with that!” 

“You do?” she asked excitedly. “Who help me?”

“She is my...one of my best friends and a senator here on Coruscant. I know she would love to take you shopping and you really need a woman to go with for that sort of thing. She has really good taste, too. Not only that; I think you would really like her. I think you could become good friends.”

“Oh Anakin, I like that!! I...I never have friend like that! It would be so happy to me!!!”

Anakin looked down at her, his eyes softening and a lump forming in his throat. “Lyri, you deserve to have a good life. You always deserve that. I know what it’s like not to feel welcome, and I never want you to feel that way.” He stroked her hair gently. Then he smiled down at her and said, “Just think of me as your big brother. If anyone messes with you, well….they’d just better not.”

She looked up at him trustingly and said softly, “Oh Anakin...I always like to have big brother. You best big brother I can have. I happy to meet your friend.” “Consider it done. Oh...and big brothers always give their little sisters a nickname. Let’s see...you’re so little, so...itsy bitsy...got it! It’s perfect! My nickname for you’ll be Bitsy. How do you like that? Shall we try it on for size?” (He had a sad passing thought about his former padawan and how he’d called her Snips. She’d been like a little sister in a way, too. He wouldn’t lose this one.)

“Oh, yes!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands. A bright smile lit up her face and Anakin thought again how lovely she was. Not as beautiful as Padme, he thought but...hmmm. He’d had the vague feeling there was something going on between her and Obi-Wan, but he couldn’t get through the man’s kriffing shields to get a handle on it. Nah, the man would probably let his kriffing Jedi Code get in the way. What a shame. That wouldn’t stop him from teasing his old master about it. His lips pulled into a little smirk.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the Council Chamber and saw Anakin and Lyri over by one of the high windows. They certainly seemed to have gotten chummy while he was inside. Anakin was making her giggle and smile and seemed to be quite affectionate with her. A little part of him felt a twinge of unease at the site, and he had to take a breath and release it before he walked over to get them. 

“The Council is ready for us now,” he said in a masterly all-business tone of voice. 

“Okay, business now, fun later, Bitsy. Let’s go get this done!” said Anakin, with a nod to Obi-Wan.

“Bitsy? What in the galaxy?” he thought. He would have to ask about that later. It felt odd being left out of something to do with Lyri. He realized he had rather thought he would be the one to show her things and bring her new experiences first, but of course that didn’t really make sense. He was sure he would be called away on mission soon and she would be experiencing all manner of things when he was gone. He suddenly felt an odd sense of loss.

Accompanying Obi-Wan and Anakin into the chamber, she looked around trying to take everything in. She had an overwhelming feeling of great power and wisdom in this place and it seemed almost to weigh down on her. The Force was extremely strong and concentrated here, not spread evenly over distance as on her moon, and, not having learned how to shield herself; it made her so dizzy that she fell to her knees, covering her eyes to stop the room from spinning. Obi-Wan was halfway to his Council seat near the window, when he felt Lyri’s distress and saw the other members sit forward a little in their seats. Spinning on his heel, he saw Anakin crouched on the floor next to Lyri stroking her hair and talking softly to her. He walked over quickly and crouched down as well, looking at Anakin and then back at Lyri. “She must be more sensitive than you thought, Obi-Wan. Is she empathic? She isn’t able to shield herself where the Force is this strong.” 

“Agreed,” said Obi-Wan, feeling unsettled that he hadn’t thought of this possibility ahead of time. If he’d known, he would have placed another temporary shield until he could work with her on shielding. In his heart he just wanted to take her in his arms, but he knew that was unacceptable here. A moment later Yoda was standing next to them. “Ah, a little more than borderline she may be, Obi-Wan. Things there are about her we do not yet know. Help her to cope with some things we can, even if a Jedi she cannot be.” He reached out and placed one green claw on Lyri’s brow gently and her distress eased. “Shielded her I have for now, Obi-Wan. Work with her on this we must.” “Yes, Master. I should have thought of this possibility. I do apologize.” Yoda looked at him for a long moment as though he were going to say something, but finally blinked and went back to his seat. It left Obi-Wan feeling a little uneasy. As he and Anakin helped her to her feet, he said, “I’m so sorry, Lyri, I didn't think to prepare you.” Looking confused, she just nodded.

As he walked back to his seat, he heard Anakin explaining to her what had happened and reassuring her. He realized suddenly that the two had a history much more in common with their difficult pasts. He would be pleased if Anakin was able to help her adjust and feel welcome. But he hoped he might still be the one to share some things with her for the first time.

Lyri stood beside Anakin and tried to answer the Council’s questions as carefully as she could. They were mostly asking about her impressions of the Separatists at present, though they did ask a few questions about how she had survived as a feral youngling. They seemed very intrigued by her relationship with Tika. She apologized for her poor language skills but they all praised her for her ability to speak as well as she did. They then asked her to wait outside in the antechamber while they discussed a few things. Tika had been waiting for her there and hurried over to her. As she tried to slow her breathing, she laid her head against Tika’s neck. “I think they are trying to decide what to do with us, Tika. I know Obi-Wan said he'd fight for us, but he can't go against them,” she sent. Receiving the thought, Tika was silent a few minutes. Finally, she sent Lyri an assurance. “Whatever happens, I will be with you. You are my sister.” Lyri teared up and hugged her tightly.

Before Anakin left his spot in the center of the chamber, he said, “I know this is an unusual situation. But, for Lyri's sake as well as our own, I think it would be good for her to stay here for awhile, Masters.” He glanced at Obi-Wan who said thank you with a very slight nod of his head and a feeling of gratitude sent through the remaining thread of their bond. With nothing further to say, he bowed and left the chamber.

Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan finally began his plea for Lyri's case to stay at the Temple for the immediate future so she could learn and adjust and so they could learn more about her as well. “Masters, if you please, I would like to address the Council on a somewhat delicate matter,” he began. He then used all the persuasive skills he could muster to fight for her to stay. When he had finished he held his breath and waited for a vote. There was some slight hesitancy with a couple of the Council and he had to answer a few more questions, but the vote turned out to be in favor after Yoda added the reasons he thought they should shelter her and teach her to live in the world she was entering. He supported Obi-Wan’s arguments completely. A pent up sigh slowly escaped Obi-Wan’s lips. “Thank you Master Yoda, fellow Council members.”

“We think, Obi-Wan, since you know the most about her, you should be responsible for her until we feel she is ready to take responsibility for herself. You can make arrangements for her education and work with her. Also, since we need you for the war effort, you must make arrangements for her to be looked after when you are gone.” This was Mace’s recommendation after conferring with Yoda. The Council agreed.

“Is there anything else we need to discuss, Masters?”

“Reconvene the Council we will in the morning, Obi-Wan. To young Lyri you must see. To the healers take her now. Hmmmm...for the present stay with you she can, if release her the healers do. Never had time to move from the apartment that shared with your padawan you did. Use the padawan room she can. A more suitable place we will later find for her.” Knowing Obi-Wan’s fairly strict adherence to the Code, the rest of the Council thought this a perfectly logical course of action.

As he came into the antechamber, he saw Anakin sitting with Lyri, trying to comfort her. She was leaned against him with his arm around her protectively, Tika’s large head on their laps. He could see Lyri’s cheeks were still dampened with tears. Force, she looked so small and fragile at that moment. Everything in him wanted to gather her up and hold her, but the Jedi in him tempered this.

“I have good news, Lyri. The Council has agreed that you should stay with us so we are able to protect you and so we may learn from each other. They have also agreed that you should go to the healers where I shall accompany you now. I believe Anakin and Yoda adding their support to my plea may have been a deciding factor.” He reached out and squeezed Anakin’s shoulder saying, “Thank you my friend, and thank you for looking after her so she wasn't alone.” Tika’s head suddenly popped up and she looked straight into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “My apologies, Tika. So they weren’t alone.”

“It was my pleasure, Obi-Wan. See, Lyri? Everything’s going to be okay. Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to be off. See you later.” Giving Lyri a last hug and nodding to Obi-Wan he left, his dark robe fluttering behind him.

Obi-Wan stood mesmerized for a moment by the golden highlights lit up by the early afternoon sun in Lyri's hair. He had always liked this side of the antechamber where the sunlight poured through the windows in the afternoon. This just added another sweet memory to tuck away. Giving his head a slight shake, he said, “Come along, sweetheart, Bant is waiting for us in the Infirmary so we can have the state of your health assessed.”

“I okay, Obi-Wan. Not need to go there.” Her lips formed a little pout as she gazed up at him and then looked down again. His body started to react with warm tingles, but he tamped the feeling down as he had for years prior to knowing her. “Sweetheart, I beg to differ with you. You are still running a low grade fever and have some residual sensitivity in your lungs. You do need to go to the Infirmary. Besides, my friend Bant is waiting for us. She is most anxious to meet you.” Sighing, she lay her head back down on Tika’s neck for a moment. Obi-Wan crouched down beside her and ran a hand lightly up and down her back. “It is going to be alright, Lyri. I shall stay there with you as long as you need me.”

“Okay, Obi-Wan. You my friend. I trust you.”

“Very well, then,” he said as he stood and held out his hand. Lyri stood and leaned her head against his arm for a moment as she took his hand. He could feel her trembling. He put an arm around her and pulled her close for a moment before leading her toward the Halls of Healing. Tika padded along quietly beside them.

As they entered the Halls, Lyri looked at everything she could see from Obi-Wan’s side. She could smell the bacta and other antiseptics and crinkled her nose. Remembering a trauma as a very small child and being rushed to an emergency facility, she moved as close to Obi-Wan as she could when he stopped at the reception counter for the Infirmary. She held tighter to his hand and seemed to become hyperaware. Glancing down at her as they waited for the receptionist to get Bant, he saw that unmistakable look of a creature getting ready to flee. “Sweetheart, it is going to be alright, I promise you. I know you will like Bant; she has been one of my dearest friends since we were younglings.”

Just then a young Twi'lek padawan came around the corner and looked at Tika. “I’m afraid you can't have that animal here,” she said a little sharply and started toward the canine. At that Lyri, who was already on the verge of fleeing, pulled loose from Obi-Wan and started running for the entryway with Tika. “Lyri, stop,” he said with a hint of firmness. But she just looked at him, eyes wide and shimmering with tears, shook her head, and backed away with her hand on Tika’s ruff. Force, she was acting almost afraid of him. His heart clenched. Changing tack, he spoke gently to her. “Lyri, please sweetheart, no one's going to hurt either of you.” He gave the padawan a stern look that stopped her in her tracks. About that time, Bant came into the room. 

“Since when do we not allow therapy animals into the Halls of Healing, Dreela?” Turning to the frightened girl, she said, “Hi. You must be Lyri and this must be…. ”Tika,” supplied Lyri in a shaky voice. Obi-Wan edged slowly forward. “That’s right,” said Bant. I remember seeing you in the hangar when you arrived. By this time, with Lyri's attention on Bant, Obi-Wan was able to move to a position between her and the entryway. He sent a soothing thought to Tika, reassuring her of their intentions. Bant had such a gentle demeanor that Lyri finally started to relax a little. 

Both Bant and Dreela looked at Tika suddenly, for she had sent a question to their minds. “Y-Yes, Tika; we just want to make certain she is in good health. Obi-Wan told us she’d been fighting an infection. This is amazing, Obi-Wan! I don’t think I’ve ever encountered anything like this,” said Bant. The Twi’lek looked completely shocked.

“They are very close, Bant. I will explain more later, but right now she cannot have the one thing she relies on in this unfamiliar place taken away from her. He cocked a stern eyebrow at Dreela who shrank back a little. “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi,” she said in a rather small voice. Softening his demeanor just the tiniest bit, he said, “This is why you must think things through most of the time before you act, padawan. There is a proper time for using your feelings.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” the young Twi’lek said as she backed toward the reception desk to return to her work.

“Dreela needs to work on her bedside manner, Lyri. I am sure this will not happen again,” came a pointed remark from Bant. The girl practically ran to one of the desks behind reception. Lyri actually felt a little sorry for the Twi’lek now as she received admonishments from both Obi-Wan and Bant.

Turning to Lyri, Bant said, “Why don’t we go to an examining room and take a listen to your lungs, Lyri. Tika, you are very welcome to join us, as is Obi-Wan.” She put a comforting arm around Lyri. “You have a very pretty color,” said Lyri shyly, touching the salmon pink of Bant’s arm. “Why thank you,” said the Mon Calamari healer. She winked at Obi-Wan.

When they got to the exam room she handed Lyri a gown to put on and showed her a cubby hole for her clothes. Feeling Lyri’s apprehension, Bant just told her, “Don’t worry Lyri, it is just routine. Everyone that comes in for a thorough exam has to put one on. Just ask Obi. Though...sometimes we have to argue with him awhile before he’s a good boy and puts the gown on. When Lyri looked at Obi-Wan, he was blushing slightly, so she knew it was true. “Erm...I can wait just outside until you are finished changing if you like,” he said. “Or turn your back, Obi...I know you have questions for me,” said Bant. “He always does,” she said in a stage whisper to Lyri. At this, Lyri finally relaxed and decided she very much liked Obi-Wan’s gentle teasing friend.

As Bant examined her, Obi-Wan described the nature of the illness to her including the healing effects of the tea from Sarika’s notes. “I suspect we just needed to give her a little more time to recover completely, but we needed to leave so she has some lingering effects. Also, she had not experienced space travel since she was a very small child and we, of course, had a fight on our hands, so she was plunged into the deep end, so to speak.”

“Breathe in and then out, just normally for me, Lyri,” she said. Then, looking at Obi, “Yes, I can still hear a slight wheeze in her lungs. I would like to run a couple of tests, if this is alright. Also, Yoda has asked if we can get a more precise midi count for her. 

“What is midi count?” asked Lyri curiously. 

“It is a test of your blood, sweetheart, to see how high your Force sensitivity actually is. It is determined by the number of midi-chlorians in your blood. Remember when I explained the Force to you and told you about the midi-chlorians? We can talk more about that later, alright? I do have a few more questions for Bant at present.”

“How you get my blood to see?” asked Lyri with a slight sense of trepidation. 

“We poke you with a little needle attached to a vial. Don’t worry,” Bant said, patting Lyri’s arm. “It is just a little prick, just for a moment or so and then you’re done. Obi can hold your hand while we do it, if you like. That can make it a lot easier sometimes. I was wondering, Lyri...do you think we could ask Tika if she wouldn’t mind being tested as well?”

“I ask, Bant.” Jumping down from the examining table, she knelt by Tika for a moment. Looking up at Bant, she said, “Tika say if I brave, she be brave.” Bant just shook her head and said, “Lyri, this is so remarkable. Your relationship with Tika is something I have not seen before. It is much more than what I’ve seen with Akk dogs. Very much more.” 

“Would you like me to hold your hand while Bant takes your blood, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, Obi and I hold Tika’s paw.” Smiling down at her, he said, “Very good.” He was quite curious about their midi-chlorian counts himself. Standing beside her, he took her right hand in his. Lyri jumped a little as the needle went into her left arm and held tighter to him. As she watched Bant start drawing the blood, her face began to pale and she shivered. Lifting his other hand to her cheek, he gently turned her face toward him. “Sometimes it is better not to watch that part, little one,” he said softly. She leaned her face into his hand, letting out a shaky sigh. “All done, Lyri,” said Bant, reaching out to pat Lyri’s other arm. “You did really well, sweetie. Shall I wait for a minute so you can sit with Tika while I draw her?” Lyri nodded and Obi-Wan moved a little closer to the table so she could lean against him for a moment.

As she prepared another vial, Bant said, “Don’t worry, Lyri. The other tests we need to run won’t hurt at all.” Lyri nodded her head against Obi-Wan’s shoulder. After a few moments she had recovered enough to sit with Tika so Bant could take her blood. “Well, I must say you were quite a bit easier without all this fur, Lyri,” she smiled. Lyri couldn’t help a giggle. “There, that’s what I like to see. I must say, when it comes to the healers, you are quite a bit braver than your friend there.” She cocked her head toward Obi-Wan. 

“I beg to differ, Bant; I believe I handle coming to the Infirmary quite well...when it is needed. You and I just differ as to our opinions of when it is needed.”

“See what I mean?” she muttered to Lyri, causing the young woman to grin. “I may have to solicit your help in the future.” Obi-Wan huffed and rolled his eyes. Lyri enjoyed their easy banter as she sat stroking Tika’s head. “Well, Tika, It seems you are a brave girl, too,” said Bant as she finished up. The canine cocked her head and gave her a grin and a wag of her tail.

“Alright, Lyri...I would like Tika and you to wait here while I take this blood to the lab and have a few words with Obi-Wan. Will you be okay for a little while?" Lyri nodded and smiled, so the two Jedi left the room.

“Obi-Wan, she is absolutely lovely. What happened to her that she was left alone so young?” asked Bant. 

“Erm...may we retire to your office for a few minutes after you drop the blood off?”

Pausing to study him, she nodded. “I'll be right back.” As she returned, she linked arms with her old friend and told him how glad she was that he'd been returned safely yet again. As they entered her office and closed the door, Obi-Wan motioned for her to sit and told her how Lyri had come to be left alone as a child and raised by the zakitas. He briefly told her about their time there and how Lyri had come to be so ill. He then asked, as his best childhood friend, if she would help look after her when he was called away again. “Oh Obi, how could I refuse,” she said. “The poor little thing has been through so much.”

“Bant, you do not know how it eases my mind to hear you say that. I will try to get her enrolled in classes to help her adjust and catch up as soon as she is settled.” His heart feeling lighter, he went around the desk to pick up his old friend and twirl her around. When they had just opened the door a crack, he turned back and said, “Oh, there is just one more thing I need you to do for her, Bant. You see, erm...she is very innocent and has never had anyone to tell her about ...what goes on between a man and a woman when they are attracted to each other. I thought perhaps it would be more comfortable for her coming from a woman. Erm...she is a pretty little thing, as you can see and...well...I would not want any unfortunate incidents...why are you looking at me that way?” Bant couldn’t hold in her laughter any more.

As she recovered enough to speak, Bant’s voice could be heard almost to the far reaches of the Infirmary. “You gundark! Put you up against an army of Sep droids and you’re big and brave, but put you up against one pretty little girl and you’re scared to death! You big puff hen!” 

Obi-Wan was blushing furiously and slammed the door shut. “Bant, for stars sake! They can probably hear you in the lower levels! Have a little dignity!”

“Oh, I don’t think it’s my dignity you’re worried about. Unfortunate incidents? I never knew you were such a...a…,” was all she got out before she dissolved into laughter again.

“Well, really Bant, if you do not want to do it, I shall do it myself! But remember, I know your weaknesses and I know where you live.”

“Oh, calm down! Of course I’ll explain things to her, Obi. Poor little thing. You’re right about one thing...she is very pretty and you are going to have all the young males in the place following her around. You may want to think about how you’re going to handle that. I probably got the easy part of the deal.”

Hmmm. He hadn’t really put a lot of thought into that aspect of things. Perhaps he could ask Yoda or Mace for some advice. He certainly could have used his old master right about now. He also had to admit that the thought of a bunch of hormonal males following Lyri around was not a pleasant one.

“Well, let’s just get her well and settled in first, Obi. I’ll talk to her as soon as I can,” she said, patting his arm.

When they got back to the examining room, however, Lyri and Tika were nowhere to be found. “Oh dear,” said Obi-Wan. Just about that time they heard a collective “Oooooh,“ from the younglings’ ward and looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Hurrying in that direction, they were stopped at the doorway by one of the healers who specialized in the care of younglings. 

“You didn't tell us she had healing abilities, Master Kenobi. Not only that, the therapy animal with her is so good with the children; she is so gentle and sweet for her large size and the children seem to think she talks to them. They were able to track down little Krylin when he disappeared again and the hairline fracture of his left forearm is almost completely healed thanks to your sweet friend, Master Kenobi. I don't know how she did it; he wouldn't let anyone else near him. 

Obi-Wan felt a warm sense of pride and mild excitement at Lyri’s and Tika’s accomplishments, almost like he felt when Anakin triumphed over something. He thought that a little odd, but supposed it was because he cared about them and wished for them to fit into a life here. Then he had a fleeting memory of a friend of his telling him how proud he was of his wife’s accomplishments, even though he had not taught her the skills she used. Could his feeling be akin to that type of pride? If he was honest, he certainly had feelings for her. When he looked down again, Bant was staring at him with her hands on her hips. “What?” he asked.

“Don’t you think you might have told me about her ability to heal, Obi?”

“I was not sure to what extent she had the ability, Bant. I am still not certain. I only saw her heal a zakita pup that had been badly injured and she said she was not able to heal it to the extent she wished. An assessment of her abilities in the area of healing would better be done by you, would it not?” Her stance softened and she nodded saying, “Just make sure you didn’t leave out any other important details about her, okay Obi?” As he nodded, she reached over and squeezed his arm.

Studying him a moment as he watched Lyri, she had the oddest feeling the two were meant to find each other. Shaking it off, she just smiled at her old friend and said quietly, “Nice find, you big gundark. You would have made Qui-Gon proud.”

It was decided that Lyri should spend the rest of the afternoon there with Bant so she could run some tests to find the best treatment option for her and also so she could find out more about her healing abilities. She thought it better to postpone the other item Obi-Wan wanted her to discuss with Lyri until the next day, when the girl had had a chance to rest. Bant couldn’t imagine all the poor girl was trying to deal with at once.

While Lyri was spending time with Bant, Obi-Wan went to see about enrolling her in some basic classes to get her reading skills up to par, some first level basics in working with the Force, and some basic knowledge of the present state of things in the galaxy. He also went to see one of his old language professors to ask about a tutor to work with her on her language skills. It seemed news of their arrival had travelled fast and the elder Jedi was very pleased that Obi-Wan had thought of him. As he was leaving, he ran into two science professors he knew in the hallway. They were most anxious to see Lyri’s interactions with Tika. He told them they would have to wait until she settled in just a bit and he would be happy to introduce them to both Lyri and the canine. He smiled as they walked off in animated conversation. Well, it seemed Lyri would have more than enough to keep her busy when he was called out on mission.

After these basics were taken care of, he commed Yoda to see when he would be available to talk. Yoda was busy the rest of the day and asked Obi-Wan if he could come to his apartment later in the evening, after last-meal. He figured Lyri would be pretty worn out after her busy day, especially with the lingering effects of her illness. They could just have last-meal and he would make sure she was settled for the night before he left the apartment. Having an orderly plan, he glanced at his chrono and decided it was a good time to meditate. 

As he came to the door of the meditation room, he breathed a sigh of relief to find it empty. Sitting cross-legged on one of the meditation cushions scattered on the floor, he let himself relax in the warm late afternoon light filtering through a high window. Beginning his meditative breathing he gradually drifted into a peaceful state and centered himself.

A little over an hour later he came slowly out of his meditation, basking in the warmth of the Force. Opening his eyes and glancing up at the window, he noticed the light was beginning to be touched with tinges of orange, hinting at the coming sunset. “Ah Qui-Gon, I've finally met someone who loves the setting sun as much as we do,” he said softly. A smile played softly on his lips at a memory of watching one of the beautiful sunsets on Lyri’s moon with her tucked safely in his arms, her head leaned back against him and the quiet rise and fall of her chest with her breathing against his arms. Perhaps he should collect her from the Infirmary in time to enjoy the sunset with him here on Coruscant on a quiet little balcony that he and Qui-Gon had discovered. It was out of the way and little used anymore. He realized with some surprise that he was aching just to hold her for awhile. His mind made up, he headed for the Infirmary. 

As he was walking toward the Infirmary it dawned on him how much emptier the halls in the living areas had become. The floors containing the apartments shared by padawans and their masters used to be bustling with life this time of day as the padawans came home from their classes and made plans to meet for last-meal in the large cafeteria or to eat a quiet supper with their masters as they readied themselves for a night of study. A shadow passed over his face and he felt a shiver run through him as a subtle sense of foreboding ran an icy finger down his spine. With it, his longing for Lyri’s warmth grew stronger and he quickened his pace.

As he entered the Infirmary and went to the front reception area to inquire about Bant and Lyri, he noticed that, unlike the empty halls, this place was far busier than it once had been. Just in the few minutes he waited another moderately injured master with a gravely wounded padawan was rushed through the entry and whisked toward the trauma wing. As the master, a slight acquaintance from a former joint mission, rushed by, his eyes met Obi-Wan’s with a haunted expression. Obi-Wan nodded slightly in sympathy and prayed the young padawan would recover.

Shortly afterwards Bant appeared with Lyri and Tika. His little waif looked tired, but when she saw him a brilliant smile lit her face. It filled him with sunlight and chased his dark shadows away. “Hello there,” he said with an answering smile. “If it is alright with Bant, I have come to take you to watch your first sunset on Coruscant,” he said, glancing at the Mon Calamari. “Well, that sounds like good medicine,” Bant smiled. “There is no reason she can't go home with you tonight, Obi-Wan. Here are her antibiotics and some instructions in case her wheezing should get worse. I will need to see her back here tomorrow. I will have that other discussion with her then,” she said, winking at her friend. 

“Very good; thank you Bant. Would you like to meet us for dinner tonight at the cafeteria?”

Bant’s face fell slightly. “Maybe some other night, Obi. I...I have to work another double shift tonight. We’re constantly short-staffed these days.” Obi-Wan noticed for the first time how tired his friend actually looked. He stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. “I'm sorry, Bant. Perhaps another time?” She nodded whispering, “I'd like that, Obi.” 

“Shall we see the sunset, little one?” he said, taking Lyri's hand.

“Oh yes!” she said excitedly as he began leading her out. Then she suddenly pulled loose and ran back to hug Bant tightly. Obi-Wan saw the shimmer of tears in Bant’s large dark eyes as she hugged her back.

As Lyri rejoined Obi-Wan, she was very quiet. “What is it, little one?” he said softly. Her beautiful hazel eyes moistened. “Bant have sadness in her heart, Obi. She not want us to see, but I see. You see, too.” Coming up to the door of the old balcony, he started to reach for the door then turned instead and gazed down at Lyri. “Yes, sweetheart, we do see it,” he said quietly. Before opening the door, he reached out and traced his fingers down her cheek in a gentle caress. 

As soon as he secured the door, Obi-Wan’s need to hold her overcame him. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight against him for several moments, just letting her warmth seep into him and warm his heart. Putting her hands on his chest, Lyri finally leaned back and looked up at him searching his eyes. “You okay, Obi?” she asked in a hushed tone. He gazed down into her eyes and smiled slightly. “I am now, sweetheart.” 

Gazing up at the first deep ribbons of orange and pink streaking across the sky, he said, “Ah, it looks like your first sunset here will be a rather nice one.” He turned her in his arms so she could view it with him. 

Lyri watched as the streaks of color changed to reds and deep mauves. The shapes of the buildings darkened in silhouette and lights began to blink on in one after another. “Red in sky look like fire snakes; like they curl around and choke tall buildings.” She shivered slightly. Concerned, Obi-Wan looked behind him and backed up to one of the old weathered chairs remaining on the balcony. Lowering himself into the chair, he pulled Lyri down into his lap and pulled his cloak around the two of them. She snuggled into his warmth instinctively. “Where did you see fire snakes Lyri? They are not native to the Outer Rim as far as I know.”

“I see them on big station before we get to moon, in little zoo. Tirak make me watch them choke little animal. They burn when they choke and animal cry. Then I start cry and Tirak hold me over snakes and say he drop me if I don't stop. I have bad dream sometime. I still hear little animal cry. She wiped at a stray tear and buried her face against Obi-Wan’s chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, thinking that particular Zabrak scum couldn't get much lower. He would never be able to understand beings that treated younglings with such cruelty.

He had been planning to show her the first colorful lights blinking on with all their neon sparkle, but as he felt her gradually go limp in his arms he realized the day had caught up with her and she’d fallen asleep. Carefully shifting her into position to carry her he stood and left the balcony. Finally getting to his apartment, he entered and was pleasantly surprised to see that, not only had their baggage been brought up, but someone had left them a box of groceries. 

Carefully laying Lyri down on the bed in the spare padawan room, he undid her moccasins and put them in the small closet. Putting the comforter over her, he pulled the door partway shut and went out into the common room. “May as well get organized and put the groceries away while I have the chance,” he said to himself. Noticing a note beside the groceries, he picked it up and saw his former padawan’s distinctive scrawl: “Obi-Wan - I know you sometimes forget to eat unless it’s right in front of you, but you need to feed Lyri, too. Just lending a hand. There’s some cocoa for Lyri and yeah, your favorite tea is in there, too. - Anakin” 

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. Anakin could be such a thoughtful young man at times. It was a trait that endeared the young man to him because he gave freely, with no thought of gain and regardless of the recipient’s station in life. Qui-Gon had been right in his assessment off that part of the young man's personality. Just as he was putting the last items in their proper places, his comm chirped. 

“Obi-Wan, pleases me greatly to have you back it does. Young Lyri, settling in she is?” asked Yoda. 

“Yes Master Yoda, but she is pretty well exhausted. I think she is rather overwhelmed at present. Plus she still has a lingering infection in her lungs. But Bant has given me some medicine for her and instructions for her care.”

“Hmmm...postpone our meeting tonight I will. A situation has come up I must deal with.”

“I can come right away if you require my assistance, Master. You have only to ask.”

“Know this I do Obi-Wan. For tonight...care for young Lyri you must. Needs you she does. Her first night in a strange world it is with no way to prepare her. Reschedule our meeting tomorrow we will.”

“I...thank you, Master Yoda.”

“Heh...hmm...fret not, young Obi-Wan, your duty you are not putting aside. Plenty we will have for you to do in the coming days. The Council will convene at 0930 hours. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Master.” His lips turned up in a little smile. His old friend and mentor knew him too well.

Taking the medicine and instructions Bant had given him out of a pocket in his robe, he set them on the counter. He smoothed out the instructions and glanced at them, then at his chrono. He would have to wake Lyri up in a few minutes to give her the evening dose of her antibiotics. Hmmm, perhaps he could get her to eat a little soup while he had her up.

“Daddy?” Lyri called out frantically. Where were they? Nothing looked familiar and she didn't know where her parents had gone. “Daddy?” she whimpered softly. Someone came into the room.

“Lyri, sweetheart, you are having a dream. You are safe.” Only half awake and frightened, she tried to scoot backward on the bed. Obi-Wan turned the light on the desk on and went to her. Gathering her up he sat on the bed and held her until her struggling subsided, murmuring softly to her. “Shhh, little one, it is just a dream,” he cooed. As awareness finally came to her, she clung to him whimpering, “Obi.”

“I won't let anything happen to you, sweetheart,” he said, leaning down to capture her in a gentle kiss. He was surprised when she immediately responded and, as her soft tongue slid over his, he felt a slow flame ignite deep within him. Groaning softly, he kissed her more deeply, suddenly feeling the need to touch her. Pulling her top up slightly he worked his hands underneath and, holding one hand flat against her back, he ran the fingertips of the other slowly up and down, letting them glide over the soft warmth. Force, he wanted to taste her, but he knew he needed to hold himself back until she was ready. He had always preferred a long foreplay, anyway. It was half the pleasure, watching a woman come to life under your touch, your kisses, the things you whispered to her. He had in his depths a passionate, sensuous side very few had ever witnessed. Now, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, there was only one delicate little honeyed flower he wanted to see open to him.

For now, he would indulge himself just a little, carefully keeping his fire at a manageable level. He could picture her pert little breasts in his mind’s eye as he had seen them on her moon when he had helped her into her top. Rounded and delicately soft, the nipples standing up in the cool air. 

Lowering her gently back down on the bed, he lay beside her as she looked at him questioningly. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes glinting midnight in the dim light of the little desk lamp. “Don’t be afraid sweetheart,” he said as he felt her heart beat suddenly quicken. “If it would be alright...may I see a little more of you? You...are so lovely.” Then he leaned down and kissed her softly, pulling back and watching her, waiting. Her eyes were serious and reflected a soft light back to him. He saw them soften with trust as he gently stroked her hair. Lost in the warmth of his gaze, she finally nodded.

Gently lifting her top, he raised her up a little to pull it over her head, then lowered her back down. He swallowed and took his time trailing over her breasts slowly with his eyes. Looking up at her, he rested his hand on her stomach for a moment and leaned down to kiss her, a soft sensuous melding of lips and tongues. As he kissed her, he slowly moved his hand in soft caresses up to the lower swell of her breasts. Pulling back he studied her hair flowing softly over the pillow, her face with eyes wide, but soft and her lips, parted just slightly. “You are so beautiful, Lyri...” Watching her, he gently stroked first one breast and then the other, finally running his fingers lightly over her nipples to watch them rise to his touch. She gasped, a shiver running through her, and arched into his touch.

“Oh stars, I can hardly stand this but I just want more,” she thought as his fingers left tracings of warmth on her skin. When he skimmed her nipples, she felt a jolt of heat run straight to her core and she couldn’t get enough of his touch, arching involuntarily. She needed. What, she wasn’t sure, but she knew who. Only him. A sound rose from inside her to her lips in desperation.

As he softly teased her nipples he smiled as her body reached for him. He could feel the fire burning hotter in him, sending blood to his groin. As he heard her whimper and felt her quiver, he knew he needed to pull back for both of them. Indulging himself just a little further, he placed a wet kiss on each little nub, feeling her start to squirm and hearing her whimper more insistently. It took all his Jedi discipline to pull himself back from the edge. Groaning softly, he pulled her against him and just held her until they had both calmed. Force, he loved the scent of her, the feel of her. But he knew it was best to take this slowly for him as well as for her. He still needed to figure things out and he needed Yoda’s counsel. He desperately hoped there was some way to make this fit into his life as a Jedi. Sighing deeply, he sat up and helped Lyri back into her top with one last searing look at her lovely breasts, committing them to memory for the time he’d be called away.

Lyri could still feel warm tingles running the length of her body and when his hands grazed her skin as he pulled her top into place, she shivered deliciously.

 

“Ah, my dear, I think we had better get you up so you can take your evening dose of medicine and have a little something to eat. Her hair was a little tousled and she looked slightly dazed, causing him to chuckle. “By the looks of it, I am getting you up none too soon.”

As he got her medicine into her and prepared some soup, he started whistling a merry little tune. With a big smile, she started humming along. He looked up at her surprised. “I like that song, too, Obi.” He grinned at her. “Ah, a duet,” he said and resumed whistling with her accompaniment. 

To help slow things down, he told her maybe they should sleep in their respective rooms, even though that wasn’t really what he wanted. He assured her he would leave his door open and would hear her if she needed him. “I think it will give us a little breathing space to figure things out,” he told her. She looked a little puzzled, but agreed with him.

Late that night, when she came into his room and stood by his bed, twisting the hem of her sleep shirt because she couldn’t sleep, he opened his eyes and smiled softly, patting the bed beside him. Breathing a sigh of relief, she climbed up on the bed, snuggled under the covers, and curled up next to him. A moment later he had pulled her against him and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep. The Force shimmered softly around them.


	2. A Call to Love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lyri and Obi-Wan begin to settle into a routine at the Temple, their hearts move closer, though Lyri becomes a little shy as she tries to assimilate the information Bant has imparted. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, makes peace with his feelings and begins to let them grow after a surprising revelation from Yoda. Before Obi-Wan has a chance to help Lyri past her shyness, however, he is called away again to help in the ongoing battle to save the Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney, with the exception of my originals. No money is being made; just for entertainment. Just drifting through the galaxy for awhile.
> 
> Thank you for continuing Obi-Wan's and Lyri's adventures with me!! Lyri is beginning to find her way at the Temple, in her new life and it seems Yoda had placed her in Obi-Wan's padawan apartment for his own reasons. Obi-Wan is surprised at the turn of his conversation with Yoda, to say the least. Then, just when you think they might get together, things take a turn. It seems I have left you with a long chapter again in this week before Christmas. The next one may be a bit slower coming as I am visiting my sister and her family for Christmas. Everyone have a good holiday and I hope you enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> Take care everyone!!

Feral Moon: Coruscant

Chapter 2

 

Rising early so he could get in a workout of advanced katas and have time to meditate and clean up before the Council meeting, Obi-Wan moved off the bed carefully so he wouldn't awaken Lyri. He felt she needed the extra rest to help her recover from the lingering illness. Quietly getting dressed, he paused for a moment just to regard Lyri as she slept. She made a small sound and sighed softly as she shifted slightly and he found himself wondering what she might be dreaming about. 

His opinion of dreams had changed in the last few years. He had used to adhere to the tenets that dreams passed in time and were of no consequence or that Jedi didn't dream in the real sense; their dreams were only to enlighten them to their inner workings in regards to the Force. That was only partially true. After what had happened with Anakin’s mother and a couple of vivid dreams of his own, he no longer thought this to be absolutely true. Dreams could very well be precognitive. Sometimes pleasant, but sometimes not. He would always regret what had happened to Anakin’s mother. There was still a small rift between Anakin and himself because he hadn't heeded Anakin’s dreams. A small part of Anakin still blamed him for not getting to his mother in time. What Anakin didn’t know, was that he also blamed himself.

He hoped Lyri dreamed of peaceful and happy things. As she sighed softly again he felt a little tug on his heart and desire and wondered what it would be like to wake up to such beauty and warmth next to him every morning. He supposed that was another kind of dream. Blinking, he made himself turn away from such seemingly unlikely thoughts for a Jedi and focus on the day ahead. He would at least like to have first-meal with Lyri, if possible, before going on with the tasks of the day. He left a simple message he thought she could read on a datapad and put it where she would find it easily when she awakened.

As he was headed to meditate an hour later, he was feeling rather pleased that he hadn’t become too rusty with his moves while he’d been gone. He hadn’t the realization that even his rusty moves would have been devastating to most opponents. It was his nature to remain humble and just do his best.

As he was headed to one of the rooms on the upper levels that had particularly lovely warm light diffused by artistic beveled windows and was one of his favorite meditation spots this time of day, he happened to overhear a couple of young padawans talking in an alcove. “Well, yes,” one of them said, “she is beautiful; I’d go out with her in a heartbeat!” The next sentence halted him in his tracks before he had reached the alcove. The other padawan chimed in, saying, “Oh did you see all that gorgeous dark gold hair; it’s clear down to her waist. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone wearing animal hide clothing and making it look as good as that! She fills it out in just the right places. Especially her cute little….”

“Do you young padawans have nothing better to do than to be jabbering on in such unseemly terms about a lady? Perhaps I should find something suitable to fill your time. Something that instills discipline. I believe the tiles in the grand hallway need cleaning and I have a couple of shoe brushes with which you can accomplish that. I will be happy to tell your masters why you are skipping first-meal.” He was wearing one of his most severe masterly expressions. His eyes had turned a steely blue and seemed to burn right into them. “You may also want to give those tunics a good pressing while you are at it. It is more important than ever that we represent professionalism in the Order.”

Both young men seemed tongue-tied for a moment and then both began stuttering apologies at the same time and begging him not to talk to their respective masters. One of them paled and the other started blushing deeply. They promised him never to do anything of the sort again and to keep their thoughts on becoming better representatives of the Order. He let them stew for another few minutes before saying, “Very well, but I shall keep those brushes at the ready and...do go press those tunics and give those boots a shine, hmmm?”

“Yes, Master Kenobi, right away. Thank you!” said one of them. The other opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His companion elbowed him in the ribs causing him to stutter out, “Th-thank you, M-Master Kenobi.” They bowed and practically tripped over each other trying to hurry away. When they had rounded the corner, Obi-Wan had calmed and let out a soft chuckle. “I guess Bant was right,” he thought, “I shall have to keep a closer eye on Lyri. Perhaps I can solicit some help to make certain she is watched over when I am not able to do so.”

Coming out of his meditation, Obi-Wan stretched to loosen his muscles and enjoyed the peace that had settled in him. Glancing up at the play of light dancing off the beveled glass, he smiled to himself as his thoughts drifted to Lyri soft in sleep in his large bed, her lovely hair spilling across the pillow. The image filled him with a warmth he couldn't explain. 

Thinking about her now, he realized he’d better go shower and take her for first-meal. They hadn’t eaten much the previous day and they both had busy days ahead. As he was headed toward his apartment, he heard several voices and rounded the corner to a small crowd of padawans in front of his apartment. He caught a few snatches of the excited conversation. Though there were a couple of females in the group, the males seemed to be vying for attention.

“Oh, you know, I can walk you out next time you need to go.”

“Yes, it's a big place. I’d be happy to give you a tour.”

“Oh, no Lyri, don't worry about that, we can understand you just fine.”

All males. Then a female voice. “You’ll like Professor Tova’s tutor. He’s dreamy.”

Alright, time to put a stop to this. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and adjusted his expression into a stern masterly stare, thinking this was the second time he’d had to do this and it wasn't even noon yet. “Are there not classes or kata practices you should be attending to young padawans? I do not seem to recall so much time to loiter in the hallway during my own training.” He heard a collective intake of breath.

“I take Tika out and get lost, Obi-Wan. They just help me find home,” Lyri said sweetly.

“And that is very kind of them, Lyri. I am sure, however, that they now have things to attend to and must be on their way.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” they mumbled as they bowed. He then softened his expression slightly saying, “I do thank you for your kindness, young ones.”

“You're welcome, Master Kenobi,” they said and hurried away, with the exception of one female who stood looking at him with a slightly dazed expression. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows. Blushing, she said, “You're welcome, Master,” and hurried away. “Oh dear, another infatuation,” he thought ruefully. ‘What in the galaxy could they find to be that infatuated with? He could understand it with Anakin, but with him?” He shook his head.

“Well, little one, I am glad you got home safely, but please tell me when you are going to leave after this. I can always find someone to accompany you if I cannot.”

“How I tell you, Obi? Tika have to go out. You gone.”

“Hmmm. Yes, I should have set you up with a comlink and taught you how to use it. I shall do that today when I finish up with the Council and whatever tasks they have for me. You really should be able to reach me whenever you need to.” He didn’t add that it would help him keep an eye on her as well.

“I need to shower, sweetheart, then we can go for first-meal at the cafeteria, if you like, or we can have something here. Whatever you wish. Then I am going to drop you off with Bant while I go about my work. Erm...I was thinking, if you are not too tired this evening, would you like to go out for a treat? I have a friend in CoCo Town who owns a diner. We can have dinner there, if you like.”

She clapped her hands and bounced in place, excitedly. “Oh, yes Obi! I like that very much!!”

He loved her childlike enthusiasm for new experiences and he was determined that this one would be with him. “Very well, sweetheart. I believe we had better get a start on our day, then.”

When Obi-Wan had showered and changed, he and Lyri headed to the cafeteria. Spying Bant sitting in the corner, Obi-Wan asked if she minded them joining her. She seemed to brighten at this and was pleased to have them. Lyri immediately went to her and hugged her. The healer hugged the young woman back tightly. So open with her affection thought Obi-Wan; she was very much like Anakin in that regard. The Jedi weren’t encouraged to display such affection but Anakin had never stopped being who he was. Lyri wasn’t a Jedi and didn't have to follow their tenets. He noticed his old friend seemed to embrace Lyri’s affection and derive comfort from it. His Lyri was a very special young woman, the way she touched people and seemed to know instinctively when they needed encouragement. His thoughts suddenly stuttered to a halt. Why was he thinking of her as his Lyri? Oh dear. Forcefully redirecting his thoughts, he looked at Bant and asked what the specialty was for the morning.

There were a few choices and Lyri was having a hard time deciding until she saw the pancakes. “Oh,” she said excitedly. “I not have those since little!! I help Mama make them sometime.” Obi-Wan smiled down at her. “Then that is what you shall have, my dear. Though I daresay they most likely will not be as good yours.” That brought a big smile from Lyri and warmed his heart.

After breakfast, it was decided Lyri would just leave with Bant and Obi-Wan would go on to the Council chamber. Wishing Bant a good day, he glanced at his chrono and left with a wink. Shaking her head, Bant looked at Lyri and said, “Come on, sweetie. We need to do our morning rounds in the Infirmary and then I need to have a little visit with you, alright?”

“Okay. We just need get Tika from apartment, Bant,” Lyri said with a smile.

Bant nodded and wondered at Lyri’s sweetness and giving nature with everything she had been through. What an amazing young woman! No wonder Obi was so fond of her. “Good morning, Tika,” she said, smiling at the large canine. To her surprise, the animal looked at her and emitted a soft “woof” and wagged her tail. Turning to Lyri, Bant said, “Oh goodness, I keep forgetting what an amazing animal she is.” Her eyes grew rounder as the animal grinned at her.

“Okay, first we’ll do our rounds, Lyri,” the healer said as she checked them in at the desk. They gave Lyri a badge somewhat similar to Bant’s to identify her as a volunteer worker. She fingered it and looked up, smiling proudly. This meant she could help.

“We keep a lot of the minor injuries, most of the illnesses and patients that are quite a bit further on their way to recovery in this wing, along with the younglings’ wards to the far side of the examining rooms. You saw a portion of that area yesterday. Lyri listened intently. 

Their first stop was to visit the war and fight injuries that had recovered enough to be sent to this wing. All the rooms were full and a few had an extra bed squeezed in. Lyri looked at Bant with concern. “They are so many, Bant.” 

“Yes, Lyri. The war has not been kind to the Jedi. We have already lost so many.” 

Looking at the patients in the room they were entering, then back at Bant with a sadness in her eyes, she said, “War not kind to anyone,” Reaching out to touch her cheek, Bant murmured, “There are no truer words, sweetie. Is this going to be too hard for you?”

“No Bant. I try to help how I can.”

“I had a feeling you'd say that.” Bant thought how wondrous the Force was, that Obi-Wan should crash on some backwater world and find this beautiful little soul. Following in his old master’s footsteps for sure. The thought brought a smile. She hadn't liked Qui-Gon’s treatment of Obi-Wan shortly before Naboo, but on the whole, she’d admired the man. 

As they were entering the room, Tika suddenly brushed by them and laid her head on one patient’s legs. He reached out tentatively and ran his hand over the soft chocolate fur. Bant froze for a moment, but Lyri told her, “No be afraid Bant. Tika know he need her.” She watched as the young man, who had been so despondent at the loss of his master even the mind healers were having difficulties with him, looked into the large amber eyes of the canine and let the ghost of a smile settle on his lips as he stroked her. Here was real hope. “Tika think good things to him; help his hurt. Her mama that kind, too.”

“Oh, sweetie, you have no idea how remarkable you two are.” Lyri just looked puzzled as Bant smiled at her with a shimmer of tears. 

Making their way through the crowded rooms, Tika and Lyri offered comfort while Bant did her exams. Bant noticed Lyri healing some minor chafing and abrasions as she comforted. She definitely needed to try to assess the young woman’s skills. They needed all the help they could get in the Infirmary. This might very well be a place she could help out, even if she wasn't a Jedi. She was still Force-sensitive. 

When it was late in the morning, Bant told Lyri they needed to go to her office for a discussion and that they would have a quick lunch sent in. In the afternoon they would go to see the younglings. Lyri visibly brightened at this.

As they entered Bant’s office and closed the door, Lyri looked at her curiously. “What we talk about, Bant?” Bant smiled softly at her.

“Well...Obi-Wan would have talked to you about this, sweetie, but he thought it would be easier coming from a female, so you could ask questions about parts you don't understand. It is a discussion young females usually have with their mothers when they reach a certain age. Your mother just didn't get the chance.” A shadow of sadness passed over Lyri’s face.

“Oh. Is about man and woman?”

“Yes, sweetie.” Bant got out a few illustrations to help Lyri visualize. “We don't want something happening to you because you don't understand enough to make your own decision about what you want.” Lyri nodded and Bant went on to explain the basic physical side of coupling between a male and female human or humanoid. She also explained the possible consequences. Lyri was a bright girl and caught on right away though she was blushing quite a bit. But she felt comfortable with Bant and decided to ask some questions. 

“So...when man kiss you and touch you some places and you feel...mmmm...butterfly feeling in stomach and in these part,” she said, pointing to an illustration of female genitalia, “that mean your body want him?” Bant nodded.  
“But...why you get wet feeling there? Why it turn wet?” asked Lyri, blushing further as she pointed to the same picture. Bant studied her a moment, wondering how she knew about that. Perhaps it had just been a spontaneous reaction to an infatuation with Obi-Wan. If he had kissed her on the cheek, hugged her, and she was infatuated that could very well have happened. She let the thought go.

“That is your body’s way of getting you ready to receive him, sweetie. If your vagina didn’t do that, it would be difficult for him to glide into you and keep a motion going until you climax.” Lyri looked at a picture of the male genitalia and swallowed. The thought frightened her and excited her at the same time when she thought about Obi-Wan. “It...mmm...it hurt? It look...big.” She blushed more deeply. Bant smiled. “When you are with someone you love, you will most likely couple many times. It will hurt the first time or too a little, then your vagina will stretch a little; after that you will get used to it and only feel the good part.” Lyri nodded thoughtfully.

“You say he move until climax. How is...what climax feel like, Bant?” Bant thought a moment. “That is a hard one, Lyri. Hmmm. It is sort of like a hot explosion of feeling inside you. You get closer and closer to it and you want it so badly, then all of the sudden it happens and you shudder in pleasure around his shaft and it is amazing and makes you feel wonderful from deep inside all over. Afterwards you feel like you could just melt or float for a little while and if the man is caring, he will hold you. All this happens when you both want the coupling, Lyri,” she said evenly. You don’t ever have to agree just because a male wants it. Do you understand? It should be something you both want.”

Lyri looked at her and nodded solemnly. Bant remembered what Obi-Wan had told her about his reason for placing temporary shields around her memories and thought they should probably make an appointment with the mind healers sooner rather than later. She also decided it would be good to start the young woman on some form of contraception. When she had explained the various methods to Lyri, they decided to try an injection that worked for six standard months at a time. Bant went ahead and gave her the first injection. 

“Bant, if I...if I have more question later time, I can ask you?””

“Of course, sweetie. You can come to me with anything. I will be happy to answer your questions.”

“Oh, Bant! You best good friend to me. Thank you,” she said and hugged the Mon Calamari tightly, once again bringing tears to her eyes. “The privilege is mine, sweetie,” she said softly.

As the afternoon wore on, Bant and the healers in the younglings’ wards realized Lyri and Tika seemed to have a very special rapport with the crechelings and older younglings both. They seemed to calm the little ones and lift their spirits. They seemed to know instinctively which little ones needed the most comfort at a given time. Tika let the younglings crawl all over her and wore a silly canine grin. The children all said she talked to them and Bant knew this most likely was true. “Oh Bant, think how wonderful it would be if she and the canine could work here with us, even part time? It would free Tryla up to work with the wounded more.” Bant had been thinking along the same lines.

“We will have to see what the top brass say about it and work her in gradually, Taela, because she has a lot of classes she is enrolled in to help her catch up and needs time to adjust. But I was thinking the same thing,” said Bant. We just have to make sure everybody’s on board since she isn’t a Jedi. I’ll see if I can talk to Master Kenobi about it.”

“Oh, wonderful, Bant! He is on the Council and he always has an ear for what you have to say. I just think it would be wonderful!” said the Twi’lek healer.

Lyri overheard them talking and felt happy and excited. Here was a place she could contribute and she loved the younglings. Maybe she would talk to Obi-Wan about it, too. She knew she had classes and a lot to catch up on, but she was a fast learner, very much her parents’ daughter in intelligence, and could probably have her classes down to half days in no time. She was determined to study hard to get her skills up to par and find more out about the world she was now living in. She couldn’t think of any more rewarding or happy job than helping to heal younglings. Perhaps she could increase her healing skills with Bant and the others to teach her. Oh, she so hoped Obi-Wan would agree and get the Council to let her have this chance!

Down in the war room where Obi-Wan had been asked to lend his expertise and strategic mind to help with three separate campaigns in the next few days, he was hard at work trying to re-organize troops for a system in the mid-Rim and revamp their attack plan to be effective but allow for the least amount of civilian collateral damage. He had given a detailed report to the Council on his sabotaged mission and the time of his absence, though he let them believe he’d been lost in the wilderness of Baltimn Major. Not being one to lie, he was consoled by the fact he would be able to share the complete truth with Yoda later. The little master had said he could meet with Obi-Wan in his apartment late that evening after he got Lyri back from Coco Town and settled for the evening.

Finally glancing at his chrono, he gave a few parting instructions to the remaining staff and, taking a last assessing glance at the holodisplay, took his leave. Always having been one with the ability to narrow his concentration to a precision edge when dealing with any particular task, he had accomplished quite a bit in the short time he'd been there. One of the senior staff caught up to him before he departed and squeezed his shoulder saying, “It's good to have you back, General Kenobi. We’ve sorely missed your keen observations and planning.” 

“I am sure you have done quite well in my absence as this is an exceptional staff, but I do thank you. I assure you I am quite happy to see all of you as well,” he said, squeezing the other man’s shoulder in return. The man watched him walk away and just shook his head. Clearly Kenobi had no idea how extraordinary his abilities really were.

Before heading to pick up Lyri, Obi-Wan stopped by the Communication Center to see about a small comm device for Lyri. He wanted something compact enough for her to tuck away and carry easily. As he looked over his choices, he asked about tracking ability, explaining his charge was new to the planet and easily lost. He finally settled on a newer model that had a fairly wide tracking range and was within the size and ease of use parameters he had in mind. The young communications specialist assured him several other Jedi had favored the device for their junior padawans. He smiled to himself, remembering the trials he had endured trying to keep track of Anakin as a young padawan. “Thank you; this will do quite nicely,” he nodded at the young man as he left.

His thoughts turning to Lyri as he headed for the Halls of Healing to collect her, he wondered how her day had gone as she trailed Bant in the Infirmary. He hoped seeing so many injured and ill beings hadn’t been too hard on her. As he thought about the other thing he’d tasked Bant with for the day, he had to hide a smile as someone passed him in the hall. He would have loved to have been an insect on the wall for that conversation. Coming up to the reception counter, he noticed Dreela hard at work, her desk stacked with datapads. Looking up, she cringed a little. “Good afternoon, Dreela,” said Obi-Wan in his most pleasant voice. “Good afternoon, Master Kenobi,” the young Twi’lek answered, clearly relieved he wasn't still displeased with her. “How may I help you today?”

“I was wondering if you could locate Master Eerin and Lyri for me.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi, right away,” she said as she rose to check a terminal built into the counter. “They seem to still be in the younglings’ wards in Ward 2. You may go back if you wish.” Thanking her, he headed down the hall past the examination rooms.

Coming to the doorway of Ward 2, he stood quietly and watched for a few moments. The younglings seemed enraptured with Lyri, who was telling them a story. Two of the little ones were sitting on Tika, with three more leaned against her. As Lyri wove her tale, an older youngling would occasionally correct her grammar. Lyri just smiled graciously and thanked her. The scene just further melted the Jedi Master’s heart as he had always held a soft spot for younglings. Seeing him in the doorway, Bant made her way over to him. “Obi, your Lyri is just a natural with the younglings and an absolute gem. She and Tika were an unexpected help with the injured this morning as well. I can only think the Force must truly have led you to her.” Obi-Wan opened his mouth automatically to say Lyri wasn’t his, but when he glanced down at her surrounded by younglings, the words died in his throat and were never uttered. He was suddenly filled with warmth and a sense of pride. “She is pretty remarkable, isn't she?” he said instead. 

Finally glancing up, Lyri saw him and a beautiful smile lit her face. Holding up a finger, a plea for an extra moment, she turned back to the children and told them it was time for her to go. Amidst an outpouring of protests she promised them she would be back the next day. Before she could stand she was engulfed in a sea of hugs and kisses, all the little ones trying to get close at once. Looking at Bant, Obi-Wan said,”It appears a rescue is in order.” With that, he waded into their midst, swinging one youngling up onto his shoulders and tucking two more giggling tykes under his arms. “Now young ones, as I appear to be your ride, I need to know where to deposit you,” he said with a grin. They pointed to their beds for him and he carefully set each of them down in the place indicated with a ruffle of their hair or a tweak to the nose. 

Watching Obi-Wan and Lyri interact with the younglings gave Bant the strangest feeling, as though she were watching something inevitable. She stood puzzling for a moment before shaking her head and smiling to herself. “I must be more in need of rest than I thought,” she said softly. 

As Obi-Wan and Lyri finished depositing the younglings in their respective beds, they approached Bant, both of them grinning like younglings themselves. “Now then, Bant, as soon as I show Lyri how to use her new comlink we are planning to go into Coco Town to Dex’s. Would you care to join us? We have plenty of room in the speeder.” Lyri nodded enthusiastically. 

“May I take a rain check on that, Obi? I have to scrub in on a couple of procedures tonight because the usual night surgical nurse is off with a terrible headache. I would love to go some other time.” Obi-Wan noticed she looked tired and rather melancholy and wrapped her in a hug. “Of course, Bant. I am sure we will go again soon.” When he stepped back, Lyri moved forward and took Bant’s hand, looking into her eyes for a long moment. Bant just smiled a little and said, “Go on, sweetie, have a good time.” She squeezed Lyri’s hand and, with a last look at Obi-Wan, headed for her office. Lyri and Obi-Wan looked at each other for a moment, concern evident on both their faces. “I will try help her more, Obi-Wan,” said Lyri with a soft sigh. 

“I believe...just the fact you are here is helping her to some degree, sweetheart,” he said, leaning over and kissing the top of her head as he pulled her to him. Though he normally didn’t show such affection, except with Bant on occasion, he found it hard not to do so with Lyri. Her warmth and affectionate nature made it a natural reaction when he was around her, though he tried to be discreet when called for. "We had better go see about setting your comlink up for you before we go out to Dex’s place, Lyri. I want to make sure you are able to reach me whenever you need to." “Okay,” she said softly and took his hand. Though he let the sleeve of his robe fall over their hands so that it wasn’t obvious to others, he didn’t let go. In truth he found comfort in the feel of her small hand enclosed in his.

Once he had shown Lyri the comlink and set it up for her, including a secure frequency between her and himself, he asked who else she would like him to program in for her to make it easier for her to contact them. She decided she would like Anakin and Bant which didn’t surprise him. He also set the tracker and keyed his own unit to follow it so he would know where she was if she got lost or wandered into an unsafe area. He had her test it to make sure she could use it properly. She went down the hall and around the corner from the apartment and commed him. She was so excited when he answered he had to smile. “It is you!” she said delightedly. “Who were you expecting, sweetheart?” he chuckled. “Oh!” she giggled. In a moment she came bouncing in the door excitedly. Her obvious joy over a piece of technology he took for granted caused just one more little tug on his heart.

“Alright then,” he said after a few moments, “Shall we wash up and be off to Dex’s Diner?” 

“Oh, yes Obi!” she cried happily, and hurried to the refresher. When she had scrubbed her face, she hurried into her room to find something to wear. Laying her only other two items of clothing that came close to fitting on the bed, she sighed and picked up the faded green shift that she remembered her mother sometimes wearing when they had been in a city and gone out. It would have to do. She wasn't going to let anything spoil their evening. She was so excited to meet another of Obi-Wan’s friends; and to think, he owned a diner! How fun! As she looked in the mirror and brushed her hair, she thought it would have been nice to have a pretty clip. She hoped Obi-Wan wouldn’t be embarrassed by her lack of language skills. But her usual sunny disposition soon took over and she promptly came out to the common room and sat on the large, comfortable old couch to wait for Obi-Wan. “This old blue couch is almost as faded as my dress,” she mused. “Maybe Anakin’s friend can help me find a prettier dress for next time we go somewhere. Something that would make me look pretty for Obi-Wan,” she thought shyly.

When Obi-Wan swept back into the room she looked up at him and her breath caught in her throat; he looked so dashing in his fresh tunic and polished boots. “He should have someone beautiful and elegant to go with him,” she thought and blushed as she looked down at herself. Obi-Wan caught the look on her face and walked over to crouch down beside her. What is it, little one?”

“You...you look so h-handsome, Obi. I just wish….” her sentence trailed off and she looked down at her lap. He tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. “I wish I look better,” she said so softly he had to lean in to hear it. He searched her eyes and touched her feelings and found no trace of guile. She wasn't playing some feminine game fishing for compliments. She truly didn’t know how breathtaking she was, even in the plainest clothes. 

“Don’t ever think or say that, sweetheart,” he said, grazing her cheek with his thumb. “You are not only lovely on the outside; you are filled with a beautiful bright glow on the inside. I am not the only one who sees it. That you are so unaware of it only makes you lovelier to me. But I never want you to doubt yourself. Promise me that.” He held her eyes until the hint of a smile appeared on her face and she nodded slightly. “Very good. Now let us go have a happy evening, hmmm milady? I would very much like to see that dazzling smile again.” As her features lit up, he couldn't help but find an answering grin. “There you are,” he murmured. 

As he helped her into the oversized hand-me-down coat, he thought she really did need some clothes that fit, poor little thing. He had a few credits put aside for him by Bail after a mission he had lent assistance on. At the time he hadn't wanted to accept them, but Bail, being his usual generous self, had just winked at him and said, “You never know when you'll need something for a rainy day.” He wondered if a couple of items of clothing for Lyri would qualify as a “rainy day”. He would ask Bail about it. He wanted to talk to him about a few things regarding Lyri anyway. He supposed he could get Lyri outfitted in something through the Temple, but he thought it would make her feel good to have something pretty. If it was possible he would solicit Padme’s help in that area. Bringing himself back to the present, he buttoned Lyri up against any possible chill. He noticed Lyri watching him with a little smile. “You get lost inside head sometime like Daddy.” “And you are very observant, young one,” he chuckled. “I shall have to remember that. Now then, let us go have a bit of fun.”

Once they were on their way to the speeder, they were greeted by several other Jedi along the way who were delighted to see Obi-Wan and greet Lyri. A couple inquired about Tika, to which they replied that she was resting after her busy day.

Once outside, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. He looked forward to concentrating on Lyri and enjoying her reactions to her new experiences. Her motion sickness seemed to have largely abated, so she enjoyed all the sights whizzing by them in wide-eyed delight. “Oh, Obi-Wan, is all colors like rainbow!” she smiled as the multicolored neon lights became apparent all around them. Carefully dropping them into the lanes headed for Coco Town, Obi-Wan grinned as Lyri turned this way and that trying to see everything around them. “Here we go my dear,” he said, pulling into a small reserved lot Dex kept for his favorite customers and landing lightly.

Taking her by the hand, he led her to the entrance as he told her about his friend Dex. She had never met a Besalisk before. As they entered the diner and stood waiting in the foyer for a table, Dex spied them and came out to the front. “Obi-Waaan, old buddy! How ya doin’?” “Hello, Dex, you old scoundrel. I am doing quite well, as you can see.” The two clasped each other in a firm hug.

“Heard you was lost in the Outer Rim.”

“Yes, my transport was sabotaged and we were forced to make a crash landing in a wilderness area. Unfortunately, my crew perished.”

“Sorry to hear that. Now, where are my manners? Who is this little gal?”

“This is Lyri Starrider, Dex, and she is a large part of the reason I made it back to Coruscant safely.”

“Well now, she's a right pretty little thing isn't she? Honey, if you brought this oversized Bantha calf back safe, you're a friend of mine.” Lyri blushed at the attention, but immediately stepped forward to give the big Besalisk a hug. “Aww...she's a sweet little gal, too. Here’s my best booth near the window for you two.”

As Obi-Wan and Lyri took their seats, Dex dropped a couple of menus on the table and told Obi-Wan he'd take a break and catch up later. As he was about to head into the kitchen, he turned around to glance at them before entering. Having made a living in large part from being able to read people well, he grinned and shook his head slightly. “The kid’s fallin’ hard and he don't even know how far gone he is,” he chuckled.

After they'd eaten a couple of Bantha steaks and shared a creamy, fruity concoction Dex called Triple Trouble, he gave Lyri some tokens to try the holovid games she seemed so fascinated with and sent someone to help her get started. He then sat down to visit with Obi-Wan for awhile and get the story on his crash and his little gal. When the Jedi had finished his story, the large creature looked at Lyri with a soft sadness in his eyes, an expression very rarely seen on the rough-edged creature. “Brave and sweet; perfect combination for ya, if ya don't mind my sayin’ so. Plus she's a real pretty little thing.”

“Well, I don't know if..,” started Obi-Wan, but Dex cut him off. “Oh yes, you do,” his old friend chuckled. “Don't do somethin’ stupid and lose her; she deserves better.”

Just then, Lyri ran up, her eyes bright and a big smile lighting her face. “I win two times! Oh Dex, is best good time I have!” she grinned and threw her arms as far as they’d reach around him in a hug. He hugged her back with a surprising gentleness. “You can come by and see old Dex any time yer down this way, honey.” 

Checking his chrono, Obi-Wan said, “I wish we could stay longer Dex, but I have a meeting with Master Yoda this evening and I would like to make sure Lyri is settled in beforehand.” 

“Okay, Obi-Wan. You get that little gal tucked in nice and safe,” he said with a wink. “And don’t stay away so long next time.” Collecting Lyri after she had hugged Dex one last time, he started the speeder and headed them home. Glancing over at Lyri, he grinned. Returning the look she said, “Thank you, Obi. I have so a happy time.”

“Exactly what I had hoped, sweetheart.” The next time he glanced over, she had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, happy to have brought her a little joy. As she stumbled along beside him in the quiet hallways of the Temple, still half asleep, he finally scooped her up to carry her the rest of the way. She sighed softly, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes, thinking the safest place in all the galaxy was there in his arms.

Carefully removing Lyri’s coat & boots and putting them away, he looked down at her peaceful face. Smiling softly, he pulled the comforter over her and turned the desk light on low so she wouldn’t awaken to a dark room. Comming Yoda as he quietly left the apartment, he headed to the little Master’s apartment, relieved to be having a chance to finally talk with him.

“Ah, somewhat troubled you have been, hmmm, Obi-Wan?” The little master directed him to sit on one of the cushions in his meditation area and brought him a cup of tea. “Yes, Master, I have. It has been difficult having to succumb to so much subterfuge regarding my absence. But I have to believe we were warned to protect this moon for an important reason as yet unknown to us.”

“Yes, believe this I do as well, Obi-Wan. Seen this moon I have in more than one vision and to keep it a secret warned. Lyri, by an old friend has been warned this secret to keep, as well, has she not?” The lights from the passing speeders outside flickered through the blinds and played across their faces.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Yes, she has but...how did you know, Master?”

“Visited I have been as well, in a way that unable to reveal I am at present. Trust me you must in this young Obi-Wan. Much may depend on this, if correct Qui-Gon is. Revealed his communication with young Lyri to me he has.” Obi-Wan assumed it had been in a vision.

Obi-Wan looked a little bemused and lost as he contemplated these things. He stared down into the teacup in his lap for a moment. “I...I also have something else I need to discuss with you, Master. I find that I have...erm...feelings. Oh dear.”

Yoda chuckled at his poor friend’s discomfiture. “Be troubled do not, Obi-Wan. Known this I have. Another thing we must discuss, hmmm?”

“I am concerned I may be having thoughts of disregarding an important tenet of the Code, Master Yoda. I have strong feelings for Lyri that I cannot seem to suppress. I am very fond of her.”

“Heh hmm...with these feelings, Obi-Wan...concerned are you that you may disregard your duty as a Jedi and before this duty put her?” 

“No, Master, of course not, and I believe she understands this. But attachment is forbidden in all forms, is it not?” 

“Exceptions there have been to this rule, as you know, Obi-Wan. Also, some parts of this rule I have been studying for a time now and guided I am by the Force to see things from a different point of view. Too rigid we may be in some areas if by the Force someone is called on a different path. For some Jedi, guided by the Light and steadfast on their paths in the Force, these feelings a possibility are. Great balance you have achieved, Obi-Wan, and therefore handle such feelings I believe you can. Discreet you would remain and thus, no Jedi or padawans would you lead away from the path of a Jedi. Of balancing these feelings with your duty and commitment as a Jedi, quite capable you are at this point on your destined path.”

This was not what Obi-Wan had expected at all. He looked a little dazed, causing Yoda to chuckle and pat him on the knee. “Things the Force chooses to bring into our lives at a given time of its own accord, Obi-Wan. Ponder the things that told you I have and meditate upon them you must to find peace and center yourself again. Away from your destiny you will not stray.”

“Thank you, Master. You have been a great help. I will meditate upon these things tonight and seek guidance.”

“Speak again we will, Obi-Wan. Young Lyri has been sent to us by the Force. Much to learn there is about her. Of someone long ago she reminds me. A gentle but steady light she has in these darkening times. By your feelings for her do not be troubled.”

As Obi-Wan left for a favorite meditation spot in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he felt a lifting of the weight that had been on his shoulders. He was certain his meditation would bring him to his peaceful center once again. Listening to the soothing music of water skipping over stones in the brook, he slowed his breathing and sank into the Force. 

Finally back in the apartment, he went through to his room and hung his robe on a coat hook on the back of his door. Coming out and heading to the kitchen he started the kettle and set the tea Anakin had left him on the counter, and then paused to enjoy the quiet this time of night seemed to bring. As the kettle began to heat he went to check on Lyri. Crouching down beside the bed he gently pulled the hair out of her face, letting the silken strands slip through his fingers to spill over the pillow and watching as her brow furrowed the tiniest bit. He couldn't help the soft smile that played on his lips. As he stood and pulled the comforter up over her shoulders, he let himself feel the gentle glow that was her Force signature. As he heard the whistle of the tea kettle he leaned down to let the breath of a kiss touch her sleep softened brow and quietly left the room.

He was a little disappointed when she didn’t find her way to his room that night. In light of his talk with Yoda and the peace and insight found in meditation, he was no longer shying away from his own feelings. Very early in the morning, when it was still fairly dark out, he opened his eyes to find her sitting on the floor leaning against the wall across from his bed. She had a little wrinkle on her brow as she watched him and he wondered what was bothering her. “What is it little one?” he asked quietly. She looked like she would bolt at a sudden move. “I want lie by you, but I…,” she looked down and he could see her blushing, even in the pale light just starting to show through the window. He was puzzled for a moment before awareness hit him...the talk with Bant. Ah...her awareness had made her shy. His eyes starting to twinkle, he put a hand up to smooth his mustache and covered his mouth for a moment in an effort not to chuckle. Her sudden shyness just struck him as adorable. He had no doubts he could get her past it soon. For now he would just take things slowly. He did, however, want her to be unafraid to talk to him about anything. Therefore, he asked her, “What is it you are afraid of sweetheart?”

“I...I'm...you, but…,” she stammered. 

He patted the bed. “Come over here and talk to me, sweetheart.” Her eyes went wide. He couldn't help a small chuckle. “I can assure you nothing will happen that you don't want, my dear.” He flicked his eyes down at the bed and back to her and patted the blankets again, his eyes still twinkling. She scooted forward and got up, slowly approaching him. “You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you Lyri?” She studied him a moment and nodded. He waited several seconds and sent a gentle caress to her mind.

Lyri took a deep breath. “I a little bit scared, Obi. I want...I want be with you but...not yet, okay? I sorry.” She looked down at her hands.

His expression turned serious. “Lyri look at me,” he commanded. She looked up as her heart stuttered. Was he mad? “You do not ever have to be sorry to say no to a man when that is not what you want, myself included. Is that understood?” She cringed as his eyes bored into her. “Yes,” she answered, barely above a whisper. His eyes softened and he caressed her cheek. “Good. Do not ever forget that.” She shook her head.

Snaking an arm toward her he flipped her on her back and tickled her until she was laughing uncontrollably. “There, that’s my girl,” he grinned down at her. “Now then, off with you. I have a sparring match with Anakin this morning in about half an hour. Do you mind if we just have a quick breakfast here this morning?” She shook her head and bounced off the bed and out of the room. She came back about six minutes later and handed him a cup of tea. He smiled down at her, delighted. “Thank you, my dear. I will see what I can fix us for breakfast when I return.” She just smiled.

When he returned to the apartment and opened the door, the aroma assailing him caused his mouth to immediately water in response. He could hear Lyri humming in the little kitchen. Poking his head in he said, “What have you been up to in my absence, young one?” She grinned at him. “Sit, Obi. Want tea or caf?” pulling the towel from around his neck he wiped his face and tossed the towel into a bin near the refresher. “Erm...caf this morning, I suppose. She brought him a cup, steam swirling from the surface to touch his nose. He breathed in appreciatively. Then, with a bright smile, she placed a plate in front of him. There was a scrumptious looking little tam-spice caf cake and... He looked at her in delighted surprise. “Oh stars! Poached benti-hen eggs! How did you know I like them poached?” 

“I hear you tell Bant no one poach egg for you since old cook gone. I know how to poach; Daddy like them that way, too.” 

“Oh my sweet girl! What good thing have I done to deserve you?” She just beamed at him. As she nibbled her caf cake, she watched Obi-Wan tuck in and savor every mouthful. He looked at her and shook his head as he pushed his empty plate away. “Lyri, those are the most perfectly poached eggs I have ever eaten. I must think of something special to thank you.”

She blushed a little and said, “Obi, you happy. That my thank you.” He swallowed and reached out to caress her face. He couldn’t find words for what he wanted to say.

As they bustled about and departed, her for the Infirmary and he for the war room, they were buoyed by happy thoughts and plans for their evening. But in times of war things can change without warning. That night he told her he had been called out on a mission to a world on the far side of the Mid Rim. He wasn't sure when he'd be back as it depended on the will of the beings there to negotiate. That night she curled against him and let him wipe her tears away. “Not worry Obi. I be okay,” she whispered. “I know you will, sweetheart.” He curled around her and they drifted to sleep. When she awakened in the morning he was gone.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Negotiations broke down well into the second week and the situation on the planet deteriorated rapidly. General Kenobi was called upon quickly to change from Negotiator to warrior and to plan and carry out the campaign to keep another world from slipping away from the Republic. Four months had gone by with deadly losses on both sides before the Republic troops began to make any headway.

Dragging into his Officer’s quarters, a medium-sized tent on the far side of the battlefield, Obi-Wan felt weary and heartsick at the loss of life. He hadn’t been able to get a comm through to Lyri for well over a month. He had been amazed the last time at the progress in her speech. He couldn't believe how much he missed her. Thinking of her sweet face, he stretched out on his cot and sank quickly into a deep sleep.

**********************************************

Obi-Wan breathed in the familiar mingling of pine and floral scents as he hiked into the clearing. Near the front door of the picturebook two-story wooden home one of the zakitas raised her head. “It’s alright girl. Thank you for watching over them; I will see you in the morning.” He unlatched the front door and went in. Walking quietly through the house, he reached out to feel the presences of the younglings sound asleep in their rooms. A little further away in the old transport, he felt the muted presence of his old friend, who also slept. All was as it should be, so he headed for the master bedroom. Coming into the room and quietly removing his belt, Obi-Wan smiled softly. She hadn’t expected him down from the mountains until the morning. He stopped and watched the planet’s light play over her features as the soft breeze through the open window ruffled her hair. She turned slightly in her sleep and he could see the honeyed skin of her thigh where it curved into her buttock, the bit of lace of the edge of her panties peeking from the bottom of her silky sleepshirt. As she shifted she sighed his name softly, causing his heart to swell. He was even with her in her dreams. 

Smiling, he pulled off his boots and shed his travel-worn clothes. Force, it was good to be home. Carefully sliding her sleepshirt upward, he took just a moment to savor the details of her exquisite little body; the soft swell of her pale honey breasts, the rounded indentation into her navel, the dip of her abdomen as it tapered to the little swells of her labia hidden only slightly by the soft thatch of golden hair just peeking through the soft white lace of her panties. His to love and pleasure. Returning his attention to her breasts, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on first one nipple and then the other. She stirred just the tiniest bit and sighed again faintly. Smiling, he placed his hands gently to the outsides, pushing her breasts together so that he could easily move from one to the other dragging his tongue across the slightly darker skin of the areola of each and swirling around her nipples. As he began sucking on her right breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue, he began a slow caress down her abdomen. Just as he reached the lace band of her panties he heard the soft little kittling sound he adored and her eyes blinked open sleepily. “Hello there,” he said softly, all his love pouring into the simple greeting that was so him.

“Oh Obi, you got home early...welcome back, my love,” she said, reaching for him. The love that shone in her hazel eyes lit them from within and overwhelmed him. He stopped his hands in their travels for the moment and pulled her into his lap, holding her tight against him. “Oh sweetheart, I could not stand the thought of waiting for morning and more travel. I missed you too much to wait,” he murmured enjoying the soft feel of her against his bare chest and pulling the silky fabric from between them. He tossed her sleepshirt to the floor. She giggled softly as the warm curl of his chest hair tickled her already sensitive breasts. He tilted her head with a finger under her chin and captured her in a ravenous kiss. Their tongues swirled into and around each other as though in dance as their breaths flowed out and mingled. He just held her, feeling the weight of her in his arms and the gentle rise and fall of her chest against his. The corners of his mouth turned up as he caught the light scent of lavinderium.

When she smiled a little impishly and reached for his already aroused cock, he caught her hand and shook his head. “No sweetheart; let me do the touching and tasting tonight. The thought of it has kept me going these past two weeks. A soft smile lit up her face and she shivered in anticipation. It was all the invitation he needed. 

The removal of her lacy panties became a soft caress down the length of her shapely legs. Laying her back gently on the bed, he brushed her nipples lightly until they stood up to his touch, and then leaned in to suckle. The soft whimpers that accompanied the arching of her body toward him caused him to chuckle softly. As he trailed kisses slowly down her abdomen, he heard her whimper, “Please, Obi.” “Almost there, sweetheart,” he smiled. His own arousal spiked as she whimpered for his touch on her. He could smell the soft tang that was uniquely her and gently slipped his fingers between her folds. She gasped and bucked toward him as he found her sensitive nub. Taking time to pull her to the end of the bed, he hooked one knee and pulled it over his shoulder, pushing her other leg gently to the side to open her more fully to him. Softly kissing her exposed inner thigh and hearing her whimper more insistently, he gently exposed her and ran his tongue the length of her before he began lapping at her tender folds moving closer to her center. She began to buck uncontrollably as he swirled over and around her sensitive nub and pushed his tongue into her opening. “Oh please, Obi...please,” she pleaded. He curled two fingers deep into her and listened to the changes in her breathing as he moved them at different angles. He could feel her pleasure through the Force when he opened himself to it as he did now before bringing her to orgasm. She was the only one he had ever been able to share this with so completely.

Curling his fingers unerringly into her sweet spot, he thrust them in and over the spot as he kissed and licked until she was writhing and mewling under his touch. “Obi, oooh..Obi,” she managed raggedly. As he felt her begin to shudder and pulse around his fingers, he let himself feel her fully and came along with her, the warmth running down his leg as he felt the aftershocks pulse through him from the sharing of her orgasm.

Grabbing a piece of his clothing he wiped himself off. Staring into her dreamy, blissful face he smiled and gripped her under the arms to pull her higher onto the bed with him. That look, the fact he was able to give her that, was what he’d been dreaming about every night in his time away. Feeling the afterglow of their shared climax, he pulled her close. “Now, my love, it's your turn,” she whispered dreamily. “Shhh. Just rest here with me awhile, sweetheart. We have all night.”

***********************************************************

Drifting in that nebulous space between sleep and a waking state, Obi-Wan reached for Lyri to once again wrap himself in her warmth, but the place beside him was empty and cold. As the acrid smells of smoke and fire reached his nostrils and the booming of cannon fire sounded in the distance, he came to the waking realization it had only been a dream. He still hadn’t had the chance to be with her fully. He suddenly felt a terrible sense of longing and a tear wet his long ginger lashes. Force how he missed her. The thought of her soft light was sometimes the only thing pushing the shadows away in this ceaseless fight. With a ragged sigh he pushed himself upright, ran a hand through his hair and headed to the mess tent in search of a cup of caf and a few minutes to breathe and put his thoughts in order before yet another day of endless combat.


	3. The Path to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path to love. This is an extra-long chapter, as I needed to establish Lyri’s life and growing friendships at the Temple and on Coruscant to show how she has grown in Obi-Wan’s absence and also needed to bring him back into the picture. He is back to stay for a while on medical leave and light duty. Despite misguidedly getting in his own way and almost losing Lyri in the process, they finally find their way back and turn that final corner in their love for each other. Get ready for the beginning of the steamy side to their romance. This time it’s not a dream. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made by me. Just travelling through the galaxy for awhile. 
> 
> The path is a little bit bumpy getting there, but the Force has brought them together and they are meant for one another. They will need the strength that their love brings them as the way becomes darker and darker. 
> 
> It is my thought to dedicate this chapter to Carrie Fisher who played the first strong woman we saw in the magic of the Star Wars Universe, Princess Leia. May a troubled spirit truly rest in peace.

Feral Moon: Coruscant

Chapter 3

Lyri was saddened by Obi-Wan’s departure but she understood he had important commitments with the ongoing war effort. She began gradually to understand exactly what it meant to be a Jedi. They had to put their duty to the greater good above all things. She thought this was a noble calling that often made life hard for those who were called. She did question privately though, why they shouldn't be allowed to have loved ones in their lives when they had matured to a point where they could still put their Jedi obligations first. Perhaps it was hard to find a partner that would agree to that. It certainly wouldn't be easy. But, in her mind, if the love was strong enough, it was possible. She thought it might be something she could ask Master Yoda about, if he could find a moment for her. It seemed to her that Obi-Wan had come to some favorable decision regarding his feelings for her after seeking his counsel. For now, she kept her thoughts to herself.

She looked at the chrono on the wall near the little kitchen. It was almost time for her lesson in advanced Basic. She had been working extremely hard at her lessons and with her tutor’s help, had progressed rapidly in both enunciation and comprehension. He told her she was one of the quickest students he had ever had. She’d had to set some boundaries with him after the first couple of lessons, however, as he seemed to have a stronger interest than just improving her language skills. She had gone to Bant for help as she didn't want to lose a good tutor just because she couldn’t return his feelings. Bant had apparently had a talk with him because he had apologized to her and she hadn't had any problems since. She wondered what Bant had said to him.

As she traversed the hallways to her tutor’s office, several padawans and knights greeted her. She was so happy to have made a number of friends in Obi-Wan’s absence that she greeted each one of them as if they were of singular importance to her. She had been without human companionship for so long that she really did treasure each of her new friendships. 

She was able to find her way around the main part of the Temple fairly easily now. The same padawans Obi-Wan had chased away from their door had indeed given her a tour of the Temple and helped her, on occasion, find her way when lost. They more or less understood she was under Master Kenobi’s protection and, instead of their first hormonal responses to her, they now felt they had some obligation to look out for her. But padawans and knights of all genders just felt naturally drawn to her, no matter what planet they originated from. She was smart and kind and funny, and had a certain charisma about her. Her beauty certainly wasn't lost on the males; they just knew better than to act on their attraction. More than one of them who had overstepped their places in the beginning had received a whack on the ankle and a stern lecture from Master Yoda, who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Another had been admonished by Commander Skywalker to mind his place and word had it he had received some kind of mental slap from the Jedi that left him in a haze for the better part of a day. Word got around among the other padawans fairly quickly.

“Good morning, Knight Shula,” Lyri greeted her young tutor. “What’s in our lesson plan for today? Will I need to take any extra notes?” She pulled a datapad out of a small satchel hanging on her shoulder.” 

“Lyri, truthfully, you have advanced so quickly I really don’t have much more to teach you except a couple of odd exceptions to normal grammar. Unless...Do you need any extra help with your reading or writing skills?” Feeling both elation for her accomplishment and an odd sort of loss at the ending of her lessons, she smiled and told him she was sure she could use some pointers, particularly with refining her writing ability. He seemed happy with that and they continued with her final lesson. As she put away her datapad, she smiled at him and thanked him for having been so patient with her, finally enveloping him in a warm hug. He seemed startled at first, not used to such displays of affection and trying to honor his promise to Bant, but soon found himself hugging her back in response to her warmth. “You should be commended,” he said. “I wish all my students were so diligent.” As he watched her walk out the door, he found himself thinking what an exceptional little person she was and feeling a little sad he wouldn't be seeing her as often.

The morning seemed to fly by as she went through her classes. Her final class was in basic Force skills. It had been found on examination of her blood that she was indeed a good bit above borderline, but that the midi-chlorians in her blood had undergone an odd mutation of some sort. Though two of the Temple’s scientists had been doing some research in their spare time, nobody had yet discovered what might have caused the mutation or what this might mean as far as her abilities were concerned. Yoda had directed them to reveal their findings only to him or Master Kenobi at present. But he felt it was important that she have some control over her abilities and learn how to meditate to calmly center herself, even though she couldn't be trained as a Jedi. He himself had worked with her a little bit on shielding when Obi-Wan had been called away. She needed some control in order to function in the type of world she now lived in.

Lyri really enjoyed learning how to let the Force flow through her as she floated on its tides in meditation. Master Yoda had wisely begun these lessons before letting her begin seeing the mind healers. He wanted her to be able to find peace amongst the chaotic emotions brought up by the truth of what had befallen her as a child. She would be forever grateful to him for this. They'd had a particularly good meditation session today and she was calm and confident. She felt almost ready for anything today. This was a particularly good thing as she was finally going to get to meet Anakin's friend, Senator Amidala today and they were going into the upper levels favored by the merchants to go shopping.

Letting herself into the apartment, she stood and looked around at the soft blue and cream of the walls and trim. It was very restful here, but she thought a few comfortable accessories might be nice to make it homier. The old faded blue couch could certainly use some pillows in more vibrant colors. She had a small stipend for her work in the Infirmary. She wasn't sure what Obi-Wan would think, but she hadn't been able to talk to him on comm for a little while. If there was something he didn't like she could always give it away. Thinking of Obi-Wan, as always, brought warm butterfly feelings and made her smile. She closed her eyes and sent good thoughts into the Force for his safe return to her. Sometimes she went into his room and just breathed in his lingering scent and let herself feel the subtle traces of his unique Force signature. When she was missing him so much it hurt, she sometimes curled up on his bed hugging a pillow with his scent still on it close in her arms. The one thing she couldn’t bring herself to do at this point was sleep in his bed without him. 

Thinking ahead to her meeting with Senator Padme Amidala, she smiled widely. She was so excited to finally have the chance to meet her after the months she'd been hearing about her. Their meetings had fallen through the last two times they tried to get together amidst the senator's busy schedule, first because the senator had been called away to Naboo for a family matter and the second time due to emergency legislation that needed to be pushed through. But Anakin was in the Temple at present and was going to pick her up to go to the senator's residence in half an hour. The one good thing, she thought as she smiled to herself, was that now she could converse properly with her, because her language skills were up to par. She really hoped Anakin was correct and she and the senator could become good friends. She had been reading about some of her accomplishments and greatly admired her. She knew Anakin liked her very much and Obi-Wan had the utmost respect for her. The three of them had apparently even fought side by side when Anakin was still Obi-Wan’s padawan. What an amazing history the three of them had! It seemed to go back years.

As she looked at her faded shift lying on the bed, she wondered if it would be better just to wear the breeches and boots and tunic the Temple had outfitted her with for the interim. They fit her better. Making up her mind, she put the shift in a box in the closet. Today would be another step toward the new Lyri she thought with a smile. She gave her mother's shift a final loving caress as she packed it away. “I wish you were here to shop with us, Mama,” she whispered.

Hearing the entry-chime, she quickly ran the brush through her hair one more time and hurried to the door. The door opened to Anakin sporting a huge grin and saying, “Hi Bitsy; ready for Padme to walk your legs off this afternoon on your shopping trip?” she grinned back and threw herself into his arms, hugging him fiercely. He chuckled and hugged her back. “I'll take that as a yes,” he grinned. She looked up at the dashing young man in the dark tunic and cloak and thought how lucky she was to have his friendship. She had once asked him why he wore black as opposed to the more earthy tones favored by the majority of the Jedi. He’d looked at her for a long moment and then grinned and said it suited his personality better. Whatever his reasons it did seem to suit him.

“Oh Anakin, I am so excited! I was worried about taking time off from the Infirmary this afternoon, but Bant never batted an eye! She told me I needed some time for myself and had her blessings. I can't wait to meet the senator. Oh she just sounds amazing!” Anakin got a faraway look in his eyes. “She is more than amazing, believe me.” Lyri wondered at his reaction but was too excited to dwell on it.

“Do you truly think she'll like me, Anakin? She's accomplished so much in her life and I haven't done anything. I...well; I hope we become friends like you said, Anakin. I would really like that.”

Anakin looked down at her, his eyes softening. “Lyri, honey, she will love you.” He tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. “Lyri, don't ever diminish what you've accomplished. You managed to survive and thrive against all odds and you're here helping our wounded and younglings in countless ways despite that ordeal. Not only that, you helped bring Obi-Wan back. I will always be grateful for that. Okay?” She nodded solemnly. He held her gaze a beat longer and then grinned. “Okay, let's get this show on the road. The afternoon’s wasting and the senator won't be happy if I cut into shopping time.” 

As Anakin was speeding them to their destination, he noticed Lyri going into her satchel and carefully counting what she'd saved from her stipend. “Honey, don't worry about having enough for what you need to buy on this outing. Pad...Senator Amidala told me Obi-Wan had dropped by before he left and given her plenty of credits for whatever you needed. I don't know how he managed that one, but the man does have his secrets.” Lyri thought about the secret of her moon and blushed slightly. It was something Obi-Wan, Yoda and she kept well-guarded. Mistaking her reaction, Anakin said, “Oh honey, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. What else was Obi-Wan going to do with the credits, wherever he got them? He seems very fond of you. It probably made him happy.”

Lyri was rather stunned. Then she remembered Obi-Wan standing in the doorway to her room a couple of times as she’d held her mother's two faded dresses up to her trying to decide which to wear. She had caught a soft look in his eyes before he'd turned away both times. She knew the Jedi weren’t allowed possessions, so he must have given her everything he had. It caused her to choke up for a moment and she turned to gaze out the window. “I must remember to thank him,” she finally managed.

“Okay, here we go,” Anakin said brightly as they landed on the private landing deck of a fancy penthouse apartment in the most elite area of the Senate District. “Oh my goodness! This is like a beautiful palace!” exclaimed Lyri. Her eyes were wide as she took in the opulence. “The senator lives here? I...well, this view is breathtaking. I can see the Temple!” Anakin took her hand and helped her out of the speeder. “Yes, the senator likes to keep an eye on...things,” he chuckled.

Just then a beautiful dark-haired woman came out into the open common area. Lyri looked up at Anakin. “Oh, Anakin. She’s so beautiful...her pictures don't even begin to do her justice!” He smiled softly saying, “Well, I can't disagree with you there.” She saw something in his look when he turned to Senator Amidala that piqued her curiosity, but she let it go for the time being. “Senator Amidala, this is Lyri Starrider, the young woman who helped Obi-Wan when he was lost. Lyri, this is Senator Padme Amidala,” he said with a flourish. His flair for the dramatic made both women smile. “Call me Padme,” the senator said, taking Lyri's hands. “I've heard so many good things about you; I couldn't wait to meet you. I am so sorry other business had to take precedence the last two times we tried to do this.” Lyri’s eyes just shone. “Oh...please call me Lyri,” she said shyly.

Padme looked at the beautiful young woman before her and thought, “She is exquisite. Obi-Wan must have a will of durasteel to have been able to resist her, trapped alone in the wilderness like that. I can't even imagine all she has endured to get to this point.” She, of course, had been briefed on the young woman by Anakin.

“Well, Lyri, are you ready to go for an afternoon of shopping and girl talk?” Padme said, linking arms with the young woman and walking to the inside of the common room. “Oh, yes Padme! This will be my first time! I was still too little to go with my mother the last time she went, so I don't really know what to expect. I’m really looking forward to having you help me decide what to buy.” Padme looked at Anakin with the shimmer of tears in her eyes. Blinking a couple of times, she turned and put her hands on Lyri’s shoulders. “It will be my pleasure, Lyri!” she said softly.

“Oh, I...well; Anakin said Obi-Wan left some credits for my clothes. Did he tell you anything in particular that I should look for?” Lyri asked tentatively. Padme looked at the younger woman and smiled. “His only instructions to me were to make sure you had something pretty. But he left enough for a whole lot of pretty, so we are going to have a wonderful time. You have such a darling figure and are so pretty anyway, this is just going to be heaven!” she said enthusiastically. Lyri's excitement was palpable.

“Well then, I believe I am leaving you in good hands,” Anakin chuckled. “Ladies, I’ll leave you to your shopping,” he said with another flourish. “Comm me later, Pad...Senator,” he said and was gone before either of them had time to answer. 

“Sometimes I like to do the piloting, but I'll have someone take us today so we can have girl time,” said Padme with a wink. “Now then, what shall we look for first? Dresses? Tunic ensembles for more casual wear? Or should we start with lingerie?” They stepped into the back of the waiting luxury speeder.

“Lingerie?” asked Lyri.

“Of course! All girls need pretty underthings!” Padme said. Then she whispered, “Besides, you never know when that special guy will show up so you can show them off.” Lyri looked at her wide-eyed and blushed. Then they both burst into giggles. Oh this was going to be a shopping trip to remember. Padme and Lyri were soon gabbing like long lost sisters.

First they hit the dress shops and Padme had the best time going through the racks and helping Lyri try things on. They purchased five and Padme assured Lyri there were more than enough credits for everything on their list. Lyri was particularly fond of one dress in a silky teal green. Padme thought if Obi-Wan ever saw her in it he might renounce the Order, and that was saying a lot for her somewhat stuffy, straight laced friend, she thought fondly. The dress was sleeveless and showed just enough cleavage to tease. It had a full skirt that hit about an inch and a half above the knee and the drape of the material accentuated every beautiful curve.

Next they went for casual wear and found several darling tunic outfits that were quite feminine in detail but would go with boots to more or less follow standard Jedi dress for work, but with her own personal flair. They also purchased her a coat that fit properly and also had a feminine cut. Lyri was just thrilled and excited over everything much to Padme’s enjoyment. Along the way they stopped at a shoe store Padme preferred for some pretty sandals for the dresses and some boutiques and accessory shops for scarves, hair clips, a couple of small bags and two or three delicate bracelets Lyri liked. One reminded her of her grandmother’s locket and would go nicely with it. She asked about Padme’s earrings and opted to get her ears pierced while Padme held her hand. The stones on the delicate studs were iridescent and would go with anything.

“Now let’s stop at my favorite tapcaf for a break and then we’ll shop for lingerie and pretty sleepshirts,” said Padme. We can leave all our purchases in the speeder. My pilot also works as a guard, so everything will be perfectly safe. After they unloaded their purchases, they walked to the tapcaf and each ordered a fruit muffin and a fancy caf and just sat a little while and visited. Lyri told Padme how much she admired the work she was doing trying to find peaceful alternatives to battle and rendering aid to displaced beings. She in turn told Lyri how brave and intelligent she thought her and how amazed she was at what Lyri had survived. Lyri asked Padme about her history with Anakin and Obi-Wan which she only had time to touch on lightly, but promised to tell her about in more detail later. Lyri was amazed at how many years they’d known each other. She hadn't realized that Obi-Wan had basically raised Anakin. No wonder there was such love there.

“Now, on to the lingerie stores,” Padme said after they'd made a quick stop at the ladies room. Lyri couldn't believe all the beautiful undergarments to choose from in these stores. She let Padme help her decide what suited her best and bought a number of things in a multitude of colors along with some more practical panties and bras. Padme made sure these were still quite feminine. Then she helped Lyri find some pretty sleepshirts and gowns, two short and three longer. When they were almost ready to head back to Padme’s apartment, Lyri remembered wanting to get a few things for Obi-Wan’s apartment. Having been there several times, Padme was able to help her look. They got just a few tasteful pillows for the old couch and a pretty throw as well. “We don’t want to send Obi-Wan into shock,” Padme giggled. “That’s exactly what I was thinking,” grinned Lyri. 

When the sun started to set, Padme was reluctant to let Lyri go, she'd had so much fun and enjoyed talking with her so much. Lyri was reluctant as well, so they decided to have last-meal together. Bail was also due to drop by to dine and discuss a couple of items of minor business and Lyri was excited to meet him as she’d heard Obi-Wan speak highly of him. Padme commed Anakin and told him Lyri would be joining Bail and her for dinner. She thought Anakin sounded strangely relieved at that. Surely he wasn't jealous of Bail Organa?

As it turned out, Senator Bail Organa was absolutely delighted to have the chance to meet Lyri. “I have heard such wonderful things about you from Master Kenobi and a few of the others, my dear. This is a wonderful treat. I hope it doesn't bother you that we need to go over a few items of business before dinner.”

“Is it private or may I listen in?” she asked. “I am curious about how things work when there are so many beings to look after.” She blushed a little shyly.

“Yes, of course dear. There isn't anything that would pose a security breach. But I warn you, it could get tedious,” Bail said with a wink. They then sat in the common room and went on with their discussion, Lyri actually offering a different view on one topic that helped lead to a solution. “Well, it is most fortuitous we had you here this evening, my dear,” Bail said warmly.

They enjoyed a lovely dinner, all contributing to a conversation that touched on a number of subjects and both Padme and Bail told her how exceptional they thought she was to come through so much and to have adjusted so well. Bail hesitated a moment as they were served dessert and then told Lyri she should make an appointment to see him and discuss a couple of things. Apparently, Obi-Wan had also been by to see him before he left and asked him to try to look into the Starriders’ affairs to see if there was any unfinished business that may affect Lyri or perhaps anything that might contribute to her financial wellbeing.

Padme raised her eyebrows and looked from Bail to Lyri and back again. “Wow, Obi-Wan Kenobi was one busy man before he left. He must think the world of you, Lyri.” 

Seeing her blush, Bail, ever the diplomat said, “Now Padme, Lyri was instrumental in getting him back here safely. Surely he would do everything in his power to help her make a smooth transition.”

“Whatever you say, Bail. I'm just a romantic and I've always wished some lady would come along and just knock him head over heels in love. He's too straight laced for his own good!” Neither she nor Bail caught the slight flush that colored Lyri's cheeks.

“Well now, we've all got early mornings and it's getting rather late, so perhaps we'd better say goodnight, my friends,” said Bail. “Lyri, we can transfer everything over to my speeder and I can give you a lift back to the Temple, if that’s amenable.” Lyri agreed and they were on their way. Shortly after they left, Anakin’s ship alighted on the landing deck and he strode in and embraced his wife in a fierce hug.

The next morning, Lyri slept in a little as she no longer had her Basic class and was tired from the previous day. When she had eaten first-meal and tidied the apartment, she smiled at how perfect the pillows and throw looked on the old couch, seeming to give it new life. They had gone for cream and a dark vibrant blue as accents.

With a huge smile, she went through her new clothes and selected a pretty blue bra and panties and a navy blue tunic and leggings set with variegated tonal embroidery accents on the top. Sweeping her hair back from the sides of her face, she clipped it the way Padme had shown her, so that part of it was caught up in the clip in back, with the rest of her loose curls cascading down her back. The iridescent earrings picked up the blue tones of the outfit. She stopped to look at herself and was so thrilled at the way the outfit hugged her curves yet made her look sophisticated. As she went out the door, she thought her day couldn’t get any better. This day, however, had another surprise in store.

When she finished her classes and went to Bant’s office to pick up a spare lab smock, Bant’s eyes warmed. After the two hugged, she said, “Oh sweetie, let me look at you. Turn around. Oh you look just lovely!” Lyri couldn’t help but smile. “Now I have some more good news! Obi-Wan is due home late this afternoon. He commed me to let you know because he said he couldn't get through to you. He had already informed the Council.” “Oh!” Lyri said, her heart pounding. Pulling out her comlink, she noticed with some chagrin it was turned off. She had forgotten to turn it back on after the business discussion with Bail and Padme. Sure enough, the message indicator was on.

“Oh, I hope he's not upset,” she said hesitantly. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I think he was just concerned.” 

“Should we go meet the ship? Are there wounded?” 

“Yes, sweetheart. Sit down a minute,” Bant said, the concern evident on her face. “Obi-Wan is one of them. He has a fairly deep wound in his left side, about mid-level. We will keep him here a couple of days, which I am sure he will fight. I think maybe you can help me with that. Then, if he follows directions, he can go home and be treated as an Outpatient.” Seeing the shimmer of tears in the young woman’s eyes, she squeezed her hand and said, “He’ll be fine. He's had far worse.” Lyri nodded, wiping a tear away.

The day went fairly quickly and soon it was time to meet the ship. Lyri put her smock away and slipped into the little refresher near the office to smooth her hair and tunic and put a little lip gloss on. It was all the makeup she wore.

Watching the boarding ramp lower, it was all Lyri could do not to run to the man she saw walking slowly down the ramp with the aid of a clone trooper. He was leaning heavily on the man but refused to lie on the gurney hovering nearby. Instead he pointed to someone behind him and that man was given the gurney even though he looked to be wounded no worse than Obi-Wan. He made his way gingerly to Masters Yoda and Windu and spoke to them briefly. She saw them both shake their heads and point in the direction of the Halls of Healing. His shoulders seemed to slump and she could just imagine the conversation. 

Finally, seeing him scanning the crowd, searching, Bant said, “I think we'd better go to him.” Lyri nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally looking at Bant, he smiled tentatively then slid his eyes over Lyri to scan the crowd again. Lyri and Bant looked at each other for a moment, and then turned back to Obi-Wan who was slowly making his way toward them with the support of the trooper. He suddenly turned his gaze back to Lyri and his eyes grew wide. He stopped for a moment, just staring at her. She gave him that tentative little smile and he knew. He raked his eyes over her and smiled, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. He blinked a few times and seemed suddenly to wilt. The trooper held onto him tighter and Bant and Lyri rushed forward. 

“It’s okay, Obi, we’re right here,” said Bant. Lyri just looked at him, her heart pounding, and nodded. He reached out tentatively to caress Lyri’s face then dropped his hand to his side, scanning the crowd once more. 

“I just want to go home,” he said softly. 

Bant looked at him and said, “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. Those aren’t my orders. You’re going to be our guest at the Infirmary for a couple of days.” 

“I don’t think…” Obi-Wan started to say and faltered, his knees almost buckling. 

“Help us get General Kenobi to the Infirmary,” Bant told the trooper. The trooper nodded and Bant lent her shoulder on Obi-Wan’s other side. Lyri walked in front of them leading the way. “Lyri, sweetie, run on ahead and see about a room for General Kenobi, okay?” She looked back, quickly wiping a tear from her cheek, and ran on ahead. Bant knew it was hard seeing someone she cared about wounded so badly and wanted to give her time to compose herself.

Obi-Wan groaned and had to stop for a moment. Bant suddenly realized he had been trying to hold himself together for Lyri’s sake. She looked at him analytically for a moment, and then helped the trooper get him to the Infirmary.

Once there, Bant did a quick assessment to decide on treatment for him and they got him into bed. She’d sent Lyri on another task while she did the examination and cleaned and put bacta dressings on the wound then waited to give Lyri a few moments with him before putting him into a healing trance for at least twenty-four hours. When Lyri came back, Bant told her, “I’m going to let you have some privacy to say your hello and goodnight to Obi, sweetie.” Somehow she just knew they needed that.

Lyri approached the bed slowly, just letting the sight of him fill her. Brushing an escaping tear away, she took his hand and held it to her chest. He looked tired and pale, but this was her Obi, right here in front of her.

Obi-Wan filled his fevered soul with the sight of her. If possible, she'd grown even more beautiful than he remembered. It looked as though she had grown up in his absence. She looked so much more sophisticated. He finally reached out with his other hand and gently caressed her face. When she looked at him, the same soft light he remembered shone in her eyes. “Lyri,” he said softly. “I'm right here, Obi,” she said gently and brushed the damp auburn locks back from his forehead. Her touch was soft and warm and it soothed him. “My sweet Lyri...you are real,” he said just above a whisper. “Yes, I'm your Lyri,” she whispered, still stroking his brow. His eyes grew glassy and drifted closed. Just before he drifted into darkness he felt a soft kiss brush his lips and then his brow and the ghost of a smile played on his face.

Lyri watched attentively as Bant put Obi-Wan into a healing trance. She had only seen it done once before on a seriously wounded young padawan. She was reluctant to leave Obi-Wan, but Bant told her he'd be out for at least twenty-four hours. As they walked back to Bant’s office, she told Bant how Obi-Wan had needed to put her in a light healing trance when trying to get her back to the transport. She explained that it was when she had contracted the respiratory illness and how he'd carried her in a sling. Bant wondered at her memories so she explained how she'd unknowingly been fighting the trance and so had some rather dreamlike memories. This seemed to really interest Bant, but she noted how exhausted the young woman looked and urged her to go home and rest. “Obi-Wan won't awaken for quite some time sweetie and we have a lot of wounded to care for tomorrow. I need you fresh and rested” 

“May I just look at him one more time before I leave?” Lyri asked tentatively. 

“I don't see why not,” Bant answered studying the young woman for a moment. She had that odd feeling of inevitability again. She knew Lyri probably couldn't rest if she didn't look in on him.

When Lyri closed the door to the apartment, she had to lean against it for a few moments and try her breathing exercises. Finally calming, she noted that Obi-Wan’s belongings had been delivered to the apartment. She carefully unpacked his things, putting the soiled clothing in the laundry bin that was picked up once each week. She then smoothed and folded his remaining clothing wondering how on earth he kept everything so neat when he was away at war. She remembered where he liked everything and lovingly put everything in its place for his return. Finally turning the light out in his room, she fixed herself a cup of tea and, not being hungry in the least, took it to her room to drink while she readied herself for bed. Finally in her sleep shirt and taking her last sip of tea, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. That night she was practically asleep before her head sank into the pillow.

The next two days went quickly and before she knew it, he was home with her again. She fussed a little over him in the mornings before she had to go to class, making sure he had breakfast and tea and anything else he might need. The first three mornings were fine, but on the fourth morning, he seemed a little cross and told her she should be out taking first-meal with her friends. She thought that a little odd, but did as he asked. For some reason she felt a little uneasy.

When she had gone, Obi-Wan stood in the common room looking at the little feminine touches added to the old couch. He had to admit it made the room look better. He then went quietly into her room and noted the pretty hair clips on the little dresser. Going to her closet, he opened it, though he felt a little guilty. He touched the silky fabric of one of the dresses, running it through his hand. Carefully closing the closet, he went out and sat in the old rose colored easy chair that had once belonged to Qui-Gon. Running a hand through his hair and stroking his beard thoughtfully, he thought about Lyri that morning in her soft grey-green leggings and tunic with its lace trim. It had fit her little figure so well and he had suddenly wanted her terribly. Yet, looking at her new sophistication and listening to her now actually beautiful speech patterns, he felt he would be robbing her of something. He couldn't give her beautiful new clothes all the time like this and they obviously made her happy. She should have the chance for a full life with a pretty house to decorate and children of her own to love. He would never be able to offer her those things and his calling as a Jedi was too strong and held too much responsibility at this point in his life to ever leave the Order. 

He knew what Yoda had told him, but he wanted Lyri to have all the things in life she so deserved. He would talk to her about it tonight. Meanwhile, he would start lining up some suitable possibilities and encourage her to go out. His mind made up, he began his search.

That evening he surprised Lyri by ordering dinner in from a fairly local restaurant that was fast gaining a good reputation. As he set the table and was laying everything out she came in the door from her workday. She smiled and said, “What's all this? You didn't have to do this Obi.” 

“No, but I thought it would be a nice treat after your long day, sweetheart. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about something.” She cocked her head in that endearing way she had and went to put her things away and wash her hands. When she got to the table, Obi-Wan had already served their plates. She was enjoying the food until Obi-Wan started making his speech about her need to date other men who could offer her more. She started pushing the food around on her plate as she listened to him and when he finally told her he had a couple of candidates he thought might be suitable she laid her fork down and said, “Do I get a say in this?” 

“I just want you to give yourself a chance sweetheart. You have not had the chance to meet someone who can give you all the things you deserve. Please just give this a chance. Will you do that for me?”

“Sure, Obi-Wan. Whatever you want,” she said quietly.

“Very good. I think you will find that….” he started, but she interrupted him, saying, “I'm very tired Obi-Wan. If you'll excuse me, I would like to retire. I have a long day tomorrow.” Before he had a chance to answer she got up and went into her room, shutting the door completely. 

He didn't see her again until late in the evening when she came out to get a drink of water. The silky little sky blue sleep shirt she had on that revealed just a hint of her nipples and a lot of her shapely legs just about made him give up the whole idea and take her to his bed. But she just walked past him without a word. “Goodnight, Lyri,” he ventured. “Goodnight,” she echoed without looking back. 

Two things in particular let him know she was upset with him. She was calling him Obi-Wan instead of “Obi” and she had completely shut her door again instead of her usual habit of leaving it slightly ajar. Oh well, she would get over it.

Three nights later, he sent her out on what he thought would be a pleasant evening and perhaps the start of something more. He almost regretted letting her go, she looked so stunning in her soft jade spaghetti-strap dress and beige sandals. She had a matching cardigan for the cool of the evening. Her silky caramel hair fell in loose curls to her waist. It's better for her he kept telling himself. The young man with her was well to do and a highly regarded name amongst the other senators. Well, he would try not to hold politics against him. But other people had expounded the young man's virtues as well.

The young man said a quick hello at the door, stating they had reservations at one of the fanciest new upscale restaurants in the upper mid-levels near one of the nightlife hubs in the area. Obi-Wan would have liked to ask him a few questions but they swept away to his speeder and were gone within minutes. He patted Tika and hoped the young man liked canines.

In truth, Lyri did have a nice time at dinner until near the end when the young man started getting a little too familiar. The last time he tried to grope her she told him she wanted to go home. “After everything I spent on you?” he sneered. “Fine, go home. Here’s half the fare for a taxi. You know how you can earn the rest.” He was so loud everyone was staring and, blinking back tears of humiliation, Lyri fled from the restaurant. She finally calmed enough to rummage in her purse for her comlink, but it wasn't there. Suppressing a wave of panic, she tried to control her breathing. 

Obi-Wan tried to wait up for her, but his still healing wound was taking a toll and he fell asleep in his easy chair. He was startled awake by Tika’s soft growling and whining as she paced in front of the door. Rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair, he glanced at the chrono and sat up, somewhat alarmed. It was past 0400 hours and she hadn't returned! He calmed himself with the notion that they could have gotten lost in conversation at one of the all night tapcafs. “It's okay, Tika, she'll probably comm any minute.” But Tika kept pacing and whining. 

When 0600 hours came and went with no call, Obi-Wan finally went to the door with Tika. “Stay here with me girl,” he commanded, but she shot past him and ran for the old stairwell right as a maintenance droid was coming through the entry. Slipping through the door, she was gone. Oh blast!” he muttered. Then he saw Lyri’s comlink lying in the hallway a few feet away.

Lyri brushed at her tears and tried to get her bearings. She just wasn't familiar enough with the city or its levels to know exactly where she was. She thought she had gone down a level and there were several bars and dance clubs nearby. Maybe she could go in and ask for help. She noted the clientele looked pretty unsavory, but she didn't know what else to do.

Going to the bar, she asked if anyone could direct her to the Jedi Temple. They all started laughing and one burly being told her she was wasting her talents on that group of worthless monks. “There's a Zabrak back there that can get you work for a cut honey,” said a garishly made up Twi’lek. At that instant, Lyri felt a warning in her mind and a moment later she heard a voice that made her blood run cold. “Well frick me to the hells,” came Tirak’s unmistakable snarl. I thought my old Trandoshan buddy was playin’ a joke on me. But here you are. All grown up and prime merchandise. You ain't gettin’ away this time, you little slut.” He grabbed her arm and started dragging her. She called for help, but everyone just turned back to their drinks. Once he had her out back he started groping her roughly. Knocking her to the ground and pinning her, he put his hands on her thighs. She started fighting wildly, but she was just too small and she didn’t have enough control over the Force to use it as a weapon.

“Tika!” She screamed, for she could feel the canine approaching some distance away. Then a familiar voice said, “I wouldn't try that if I was you. You ain't gonna look so good when they peel you off the pavement.” As soon as Tirak was distracted, Lyri kicked him in the groin. “Always a good move, honey. I hope it was good ‘n hard!”

“Dex! Oh, Dex, I...I,” she said standing shakily and bursting into tears again as she moved into the Besalisk’s large arms. “There now, it’s alright, honey. I’m gonna comm Obi-Wan; I know he's back.” Just then Tika burst snarling into the alley. Seeing Tirak rolling on the ground moaning, she stalked toward him menacingly. “Hold him, Tika,” Lyri said shakily.

Obi-Wan picked up the comlink and went back into the apartment. Closing the door, he started pacing, and then stopped to take several calming breaths. If anything had happened to Lyri he could only blame himself. “No, that line of thinking will not help her right now,” he admonished himself. Just then his comlink chirped. 

“Obi-Wan, listen, I have your little gal here,” came Dex’s unmistakable voice. You need to get down here to the back alley for the “Rancor’s Lair” bar. It’s about two levels above the start of lower and she needs ya. Ya also probably want to arrest the Zabrak scum that attacked her if the mutt don't tear him up first.”

“What?” Oh dear Force! Lyri had been attacked? What in Force’s name had happened? He immediately calmed himself. “On my way, Dex!” It was a good thing he hadn't bothered to ready himself for bed. He only had to grab his belt, his lightsaber and his cloak and he was off to the hangar and landing decks. “A Zabrak...I wonder if...Force, I hope she’s alright.” He had to forcefully contain the fury he felt beginning to burn deep within him. He used some Jedi breathing techniques that always worked to calm himself, but if one looked closely at him, his eyes were a stormy grey glittering with ice. Checking in with ship control he acquired a speeder and left at a speed he normally would have avoided at all costs for the mid-levels. With his Force ability he easily wove in and out of traffic and arrived quickly at his destination. As he strode through the entrance to the Rancor’s Lair, any being that was in his way took one look and hurried off.

He took in the entire scene at a glance. Lyri, her dress torn in three places and falling open at the shoulder was leaning against Dex’s huge chest, one of his arms around her protectively. To one side was a scruffy looking Zabrak curled on his side lying in the alley and beside him was a growling Tika, her eyes glowing with a deep amber fire and just daring him to move. He looked at Lyri questioningly. “It's him; it's Tirak, Obi...he knew me,” she managed in a broken-sounding voice that just tore at his heart. 

Knowing what he had to do, Obi-Wan asked Dex to care for Lyri a few minutes longer. Nodding, his old friend looked on while Obi-Wan pulled the man to a sitting position. “You are under arrest for crimes against Lyri Starrider and against the Republic,” he informed his prisoner. “Yer gonna be sorry you little….” Obi-Wan grabbed the creature and said, ”You will address any further comments to me and you leave me no choice in what I am forced to do.” The Zabrak flinched back from Obi-Wan’s thunderous expression.

Gripping the creature’s head Obi-Wan called the Force to him. Tirak struggled in vain to loosen his grip. His eyes grew glassy and he drooled slightly, finally going limp. Obi-Wan lowered the creature to the pavement. Turning to look at Lyri and Dex, Obi-Wan said, “I have erased all recollection of Lyri and her former home from his memory.” 

“Sounds like a good idea, Obi-Wan. First time I ever seen that done, though, in all the years of knowin’ you and Qui-Gon.” 

“It is normally only used as a last resort. I believe this case warranted it. He should come to in about a day with a bad headache.” When the security forces arrived, Obi-Wan spoke with them briefly and they collected Tirak and were gone. Obi-Wan approached Dex and laid a hand on the Besalisk’s meaty shoulder. I don't know that I shall ever be able to repay you for watching over Lyri, Dex.”

“Awww, I was just here at the right time.” He glanced down at Lyri. “You just make sure you take better care of this little gal, Obi-Wan.” He winked at Lyri to put her at ease. 

“I promise you I shall, Dex. This was too close a call.”

“See ya next time yer in CoCo Town, old buddy. You, too, honey,” he said, placing Lyri in Obi-Wan’s embrace. With that he ambled off down the alley. Obi-Wan saw Lyri's cardigan on the ground and retrieved it, helping her into it and buttoning it up so she was no longer exposed and headed them to the speeder.

“Did that Zabrak scum touch you, Lyri? What did he do to you?,” Obi-Wan said in a gruff voice. The storm still raging deep inside him was buried beneath a deadly calm to his outward demeanor. He gripped Lyri's arm tightly as he hurried her along. “I did my best to fight him off Obi-Wan, so...no!” He suddenly stopped and whirled her around to face him. “Look at me Lyri,” he said with a steely edged calm. Lyri’s face colored with a mix of humiliation and rising frustration. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for that stupid date! What do you want me to say, Obi-Wan? Yes, he hurt me, but not the way I think you mean! I fought him! You know I did!” 

Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she wiped at them angrily. Oh, why did she have to start crying when she was so angry and frustrated? She tried to pull out of Obi-Wan’s grasp when she suddenly felt a sense of deep remorse from him. Instead of letting her go he pulled her struggling toward him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her against his chest. “I...I am so sorry, Lyri. The last thing I meant to do was upset you further.” 

When she finally stopped crying, he kissed her on the top of the head, smoothed her hair back and ran his hands up and down her arms. “I know someplace we can go and be alone for awhile to talk and sort things out. Bail has an extra apartment he sometimes uses for guests and he has given me an extra key to use it as a place of respite when needed. It is not occupied as he has no guests at present. We will not be bothered by anyone.” But when they got to the speeder, they realized Tika was no longer with them. Lyri immediately started to tear up again. “Not to worry, sweetheart. I will take you to Bail’s apartment and then I will go look for Tika. Alright?” She nodded mutely, trying to keep from sobbing.

Parking the speeder in a secured spot, he led Lyri into the tall building. The duracrete of this building was made to look like a warm, rosy stone. Going to the large rose hued front security desk with Lyri, he was greeted by the security officer on duty who got up from a bank of security vid-feeds. “I have a friend of Bail’s and mine with me who has just been through a terrible ordeal. I will be looking after her for a few days here. Lyri focused on the white and grey marbled tiles of the floor beneath her feet. “Of course Master Kenobi.” They assumed he had been appointed as her guardian. Obi-Wan said nothing to make them think otherwise. It was the truth from a certain point of view.

As they took the elevator to one of the uppermost floors, Lyri hugged herself and looked straight ahead. She seemed very subdued, and Obi-Wan began to be concerned about her well-being. “Lyri are...are you alright” She still didn’t look at him; she just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. He was a little disappointed she didn’t answer him. She usually trusted him enough to confide in him when something bothered her. Or she always had. There had been an underlying tension ever since he had insisted she needed to go out and give some different men a chance; men who could give her all the things that he, as a Jedi, could not. Unfortunately, the date she’d gone on with the up and coming and well to do young senator he’d heard such good things about previously had turned out to be a disaster. He couldn’t really blame her for being upset about the way the man had treated her or what had befallen her when Tirak had discovered her lost and alone in the lower tier mid-levels of the planet. 

Just then his comlink chirped. “Master Kenobi...uh...do you know anything about a large dark brown canine? There is one pacing in front of the entrance and we can’t get her to leave. We thought we’d better comm you before we called the animal controllers. One of the doormen keeps swearing the animal talked to him and said to call you. I know this sounds crazy, but….” 

“No, no...I do know the animal. She got separated from us this evening and was lost. Bring her inside, please and tell her you have called me. I will be down shortly to collect her. She...is a rare purebred specimen and valuable to the young lady.”

“Oh well in that case, of course. We hadn’t realized the animal had such a prestigious pedigree. We will take good care of her until you get here, sir.” “Very good,” said Obi-Wan and signed off.

“See that, sweetheart, we have Tika back safe and sound. That should make you feel a little better,” he said. She looked at him finally and nodded, but she had a sad look about her. Her eyes were a little too bright. He touched her mind very lightly and found her emotions to be in turmoil. He didn’t know what to do at the moment. They needed to talk.

After he had gone back down to retrieve Tika and gotten her settled in the front room once she’d greeted Lyri, he pulled the bedroom door part way closed and said, “Lyri, I know you are still terribly upset. I feel I must take some large responsibility for this. Next time, I assure you, I will have checked out the young man you are dating thoroughly, so nothing like this happens again.” Lyri looked up at him. He didn’t think she could have looked much more shocked or hurt if he had slapped her .His stomach clinched. What had he said to hurt her so?

All she could do was stare at him in shock for a moment. Did he really think she couldn’t handle life if she loved him? Did he think that little of her? “I love you, Obi-Wan, but I guess you think it’s just a silly girlish dream!! I know the difference, believe me and I know the life I’d be signing on for, loving a Jedi! I’ve been living at the Temple for months now, for stars’ sake! But I can’t make you love me back! If you don’t want me, don’t give me all these silly excuses; just say so!” Obi-Wan was so stunned, he didn’t know what to say right away. Taking that as her answer, she seemed to fold in on herself and began sobbing. He knew what he wanted to tell her, but he couldn’t seem to form the words. As he took a step in her direction, thinking to try to comfort her, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The sound of her muffled sobs broke his heart.

He stood there in the middle of the bedroom staring at the bathroom door for a few moments trying to replay in his mind what she had just told him. As everything she had said finally truly sank in he sighed and wondered how he could have handled things so badly. All he had really wanted was for her to be happy but he had made the mistake of presuming to know what was best for her without even talking to her about it. “Some Negotiator, Kenobi,” he muttered. He reached up and ran his hand over his beard a couple of times. He knew what he wanted. Apparently that had been all she had wanted as well. Despite whatever outward changes had occurred; inside she was the same sweet, brave young woman he had fallen in love with on that moon near the edge of Wild Space.

He approached the door and tried the knob, but she had locked it. He could have easily unlocked it, but he wanted to try to coax her into doing it so she would have some sense of control over the situation. Standing with his forehead leaned against the door he said, “Lyri, please open the door and talk to me.” He could still hear her sobbing though it had grown quieter. “Sweetheart, please. I think we have a grave misinterpretation of each other's feelings. He waited a little longer until he heard her weeping take on a slight edge of hysteria. He could no longer, in good conscience, wait for her to make a move. Reaching out through the Force he felt a sort of desperation and self-disgust along with the underlying hurt. Waving his hand over the lock and hearing the mechanism click, he opened the door.

Lyri had stripped down to a pale green satin teddi and was scrubbing at herself with a damp, soapy cloth. What concerned him was that she was scrubbing so furiously her skin was becoming raw. When she looked up at him her eyes looked a bit wild and full of hurt. “I can’t get his smell and his touch off me. I'm trying but it won't go away,” she sobbed. She started scrubbing again causing an abrasion on her arm.

His heart felt like someone was trying to rip it out of his chest and then all his protective instincts kicked in. Striding forward he wrapped his arms around her from the back and pulled her against him. “Lyri, stop, you are hurting yourself.”  
“I...I can't. I...I need it off…,” she sobbed. Holding her against him with one arm he took the cloth from her and tossed it into the sink. He let her struggle just a short while but she was so upset she seemed unable to calm herself. Turning her gently to face him he pulled her against his chest and tightened his hold, sending waves of calm through her and murmuring softly to her. “Shhh, sweetheart, it’s alright. You are safe now. Let me help you. We will get rid of every trace of him. Not to worry.”

“B-but h-how?” she sobbed more quietly.

“We are going to replace him with something good, sweetheart. I am going to make certain you are so filled with that, there is no room for any trace of him.” He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head, but didn’t loosen his grip. She was so small. Force, when he thought what could have happened to her it made him hurt.

She couldn’t seem to stop herself from crying. She breathed in Obi-Wan’s scent deeply as he held her against him; that scent of subtle spice and fragrant merrwood and that intoxicating male scent that was his alone. She didn't want any other scent but his on her ever. Why couldn't he understand? She wished with all her heart for something she thought he couldn’t return. Then she heard what her heart had longed for since soon after she'd met him.

“Sweetheart, I hope you can forgive me for being such a fool. I should have told you what was in my heart and let you decide. I...I love you. You have filled my heart with something I have never felt for anyone. I have loved you since the second time we swam at the lake when I held you in the water. But I have wanted you since I first realized you were not a little girl, but a very petite and beautiful young woman. When I saw you fishing at the river without your top. When your beautiful eyes lit up and I saw that winsome little smile. It has taken every ounce of self-control and discipline not to follow through with touching you and loving you the way I have wanted to. I love you from the deepest part of my heart and will give you everything I am able to give as a Jedi. Everything else that remains is yours.”

He loved her? Not only loved her, but wanted every part of him that wasn't committed to the Jedi to belong to her? Her heart filled with love and hope. She knew what it would mean to love a Jedi, but she knew with two hearts and wills such as theirs, it could work. She’d had plenty of time to think about it and she knew. She looked up at him, the hope and love shining in her eyes. She now knew without a doubt she could trust this man with her heart.

Obi-Wan looked down into the unsurpassed beauty of Lyri's wide hazel eyes, so full of love and hope and trust. His heart was so full he felt it could easily burst from his chest. “Please let me help you sweetheart. Just let me take care of you tonight.” She looked deeply into his eyes and saw the love burning there. She also saw the smoldering desire and grew weak in the knees. Feeling her almost buckle, he scooped her up and sat on the wide marbled edge of the oversized tub, sitting her across his lap. He cupped her face and touched her lips with the gentlest of kisses. “I am going to draw us a warm bath,” he said softly. “I will get into the bath with you and help you bathe the memory of that creature away for good.” He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered to her. “Then, if you feel ready, I will begin showing you how very much I love you.” 

A shiver of anticipation laced with a tiny bit of fear ran clear to the tips of her toes. “Oh Force, I have never seen quite that look from him before,” she thought. But she loved him and had waited for this moment. She knew instinctively he would take special care with her.

“If I set you on your feet, can you stand for a few moments, sweetheart?” he asked softly. She nodded slowly, never breaking eye contact. He smiled warmly and carefully helped her stand. He then drew a warm bath which he laced with some soothing oils from one of the cream colored cupboards. The scent was that of a spring meadow. The next thing she knew, Obi-Wan had pulled his tunics over his head and pulled his boots off. He shimmied out of his pants and undershorts quickly after. He chuckled softly at her intake of breath with her first sight of his well-endowed manhood. “It will be alright, sweetheart, I promise.” Beckoning to her, in a very gentle tone he said “can you come here and let me help you out of your teddi? It is quite lovely, by the way.”

“Oh, he's so big! I hadn’t realized.” She swallowed. But the love in his now midnight blue eyes drew her forward. He caressed her face and then lowered the straps of her teddi, leaning down to kiss her neck where it met her shoulders. As he gently lowered the teddi, skimming his hands along her sides, she shivered again. When she was standing naked before him, she started blushing and made a vain attempt to cover herself.

“No sweetheart. When I once told you that you never need to hide from me, I meant in any way. You are exquisitely beautiful and I want to see you.” Taking her hand he led her the few steps to the huge tub and stepped into the fragrant water. After he had helped her in as well, he lowered himself and sat, leaning back against the rear tub wall. His eyes trailed over her slowly savoring each detail from the swell of her breasts to the curly golden hair that hid her labia. She stood in the steamy water as he trailed his eyes over her feeling heat everywhere his gaze alighted. She blushed deeply giving a rosy hue to her pale honey skin. “Turn around Lyri,” he said softly and trailed his eyes down her back and over the roundness of her little bottom. “Sit down sweetheart.” When she had complied he gripped her under the arms and pulled her back into his lap. She gasped when she felt the firmness of his shaft against her skin. He chuckled softly. “It’s alright, sweetheart.” Picking up a soft washcloth from a nearby stack, he wet it and rubbed a little soap into to it before he began running it gently over Lyri’s arms and back, stopping to heal the abrasion and other damage she’d done in her desperation. 

His red gold hair was damp at the ends and curled a little at his neck. She looked over her shoulder at him and thought, “Oh he is so handsome...devastatingly handsome, more so than in my memory.” She felt a warmth rush through her as he touched her. 

“Now sweetheart, I want you to lean back against me so I can bathe the front of you,” he said softly against her ear. Feeling her tremble ever so slightly, he put an arm around her and just held her a moment. “You know I would never hurt you, sweetheart. Look at me.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up at him. There was such love and gentleness in his midnight eyes, even with the heat of desire, she knew. He would take exceptional care with her. “I do know, Obi,” she whispered. He dipped his head and caught her in a gentle kiss as he ran the cloth lightly over her breasts. He continued to hold the kiss, swirling around her tongue as he swirled the cloth lower, over her abdomen and the insides of her thighs. Laying the cloth aside, he brought his hands up to her breasts and caressed them, paying particular attention to her nipples. Lifting one of them, he leaned over her shoulder and swirled his tongue over and around the nipple while he still caressed the other with his fingers until he heard her breathing begin to change. 

Lyri felt her earlier rush of warmth start to focus at her lower abdomen and lower in her most private places; the warmth was like a tickle that ran through her. She found her breathing becoming erratic as the wet silkiness of his tongue repeatedly ran over her nipples. She started to squirm a little; she couldn't help herself. She started to make little needy sounds that caused Obi-Wan to lift his head and kiss her neck as his hands began to caress lower across her abdomen and gently move to the creases of her inner thighs. There seemed to be heat and tingling everywhere he touched. 

When Obi-Wan heard the little kittling sounds of need he answered them immediately with a smile and wet kisses against her neck and caressing her ever closer to the center of her need. He felt her starting to quiver and ran a finger softly over her crease before gently parting her with his other hand. He ran his finger the length of her folds a couple of times before getting closer to her nub. She was squirming and whimpering along with the kittling sounds now, so he ran two fingers over her center, hearing her gasp and feeling her buck. “Obi...I...I,” she breathed out. “I know sweetheart,” he whispered, and began gently massaging her nub. 

Oh, her senses were assaulted with the meadow scent of the bath oils, the soft slosh of the water with their movements, and the building intensity of the sensations caused by Obi-Wan’s touch. He kissed her neck and held his cheek against hers and she felt a finger slip inside her, as he continued to massage. He stopped short of sliding his finger in any farther, but kept massaging her nub until the sensations became so intense they overwhelmed her and she couldn’t help bucking and pushing against his hand. All at once she felt a burst of white-hot heat and pleasure and the muscles at her center began to shudder and contract. “Oooooh,” she cried out softly.

When Obi-Wan slipped a finger inside Lyri as he massaged her, he went just deep enough to feel the slight resistance of her membrane and stopped. He didn’t want to break it until he was inside her. If he was going to take her virginity, he wanted it to be when they were connected intimately. He thanked the Force again for delivering her from that evil scum in one piece. As he felt her orgasm hit her he smiled faintly and cradled her in his arms until her shuddering slowed and her breathing calmed. After a long while, she asked him tentatively, “Is that what Bant meant by a climax, Obi? I...I’ve never felt anything so...so wonderful!” He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. “It is one type, sweetheart, yes,” When she turned and looked at him wide-eyed, he smiled. “You’ll see the difference soon enough.”

Holding her around the waist, he turned her so she was sitting across his lap and caught her in a deep, sensuous kiss. He then kissed his way down her jawline and her neck and lifted her slightly so her breasts were just above the water. Glancing at her with a loving smile, he caught her near breast and began suckling, teasing her nipple with his tongue. He loved the way she couldn’t help arching into him; she was so responsive. She started whimpering again, needing his touch at her core. He smiled as he took her other breast and lazily caressed her along her inner thighs. This time he intended to watch her face as she came apart at his touch. 

Slipping a finger between her folds he quickly found her center and began massaging with the lightest touch in tiny circles. Two times she got close and he eased off until she was bucking and squirming, her hip rubbing against his erection in a delightful sensation. “Oh, what is he doing to me?” she thought in a haze, trying to reach for release. “Please, Obi, I need...I need...oooh,” she whimpered. He let her whimper a few seconds longer and then chuckled softly, “All right, sweetheart, no more teasing for now.” Increasing the pressure of his touch, he watched her as she writhed in his arms and suddenly started to shudder uncontrollably, and her growing need and release played over her face. She threw her head back into the crook of his arm as she came apart and he couldn’t help smiling as he watched her. She was so beautiful as the release hit her and she cried out his name, softly. When she opened her eyes, there was the green cast he’d been looking for and he smiled down at her as the aftershocks shuddered through her.

“Feel better, sweetheart?” She looked up at him in a dreamy sort of wonder and nodded slowly. “Then I think perhaps we should dry off and make use of that rather large, comfortable bed in the other room. It is a much more suitable place to explore all the possibilities,” he whispered, his breath warm against her ear. A delightful shiver ran through her.

Stepping from the tub, he tucked a towel around his waist and then turned to help Lyri out. Grabbing another fluffy towel, he began drying her and caressing her gently. But just as he was about to pick her up to take her into the other room, his comlink chirped. He looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Turning and searching through his pile of clothes he retrieved the offending item and answered it. Lyri watched him quietly. “Yes, Master Yoda, she is safe. I will be there shortly.” Sighing, he closed the link. Pulling her to him with the edges of the towel, he looked down into her eyes, the regret evident in the indigo depths of his own. “I am so sorry, sweetheart. The Council has called an emergency meeting and I am needed there as soon as possible.” She just smiled up at him and said, “You’re a Jedi and you’re needed. It’s alright Obi.” Force, what good thing had he done to deserve this sweet woman? “I assure you, we will pick up where we have left off as soon as I return,” he whispered and lightly nipped her earlobe. Fifteen minutes later he was gone.


	4. Expressions of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expressions of love. Obi-Wan and Lyri finally come together intimately in their love in this chapter, Obi-Wan taking special care that her first time is something beautiful. The bulk of this chapter sets up the tone of intimacy in their relationship which I feel is necessary to painting a complete picture of their love for each other; it is quite steamy. If any readers are uncomfortable with that, you will find ongoing story at the beginning and end parts of the chapter. The rest is quite steamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just tripping through the galaxy for awhile.
> 
> This is a steamy chapter, but it still sets up some other elements of the story as well. There is a mission being set up in the beginning of the story and the last part of the story has other elements set up for future chapters. I very much hope you enjoy the chapter. The rain came to mind with encouragement from my friend serendipityaey and the fact it was rainy most of the time I was writing. But I thought it added some romance in this case.
> 
> As always, enjoy the ride and...May the Force Be With You. :)

Feral Moon: Coruscant

Chapter 4

“Master Kenobi, thank you for joining us on such short notice,” said Mace, by way of formal greeting. Leaning in Obi-Wan’s direction he quietly told him, “I’m glad to see you looking so much better, my friend.” Obi-Wan expressed his gratitude, squeezing Mace’s shoulder and bowing, before heading to his seat. 

As soon as Yoda had joined them and Ki-Adi-Mundi was present in holographic form, the meeting got under way. “The latest transmission I have been given from Katasi-9, the site of our communication relay station on the far edge of the Mid Rim. One of our largest and most strategic stations this is. Relays a large percentage of our communication it does to command posts in the Outer Rim. In imminent danger of attack it is from Confederation forces appearing in a nearby system.

Send fighters and troops to defend it we must if our communications we do not want endangered. Know you how vital these communications are to our efforts in the Outer Rim. Minimal defensive training the personnel there have. Spread more thinly with each campaign our forces are. Suggestions have you for the best defense of this station?”

Obi-Wan listened as a few suggestions were made and took them into consideration. But the more he weighed the suggestions and thought about it, the more certain he was about whom should be handling this mission. 

“Quiet you have been, Master Kenobi. A suggestion you have?” asked Yoda, knowing full well that Obi-Wan had been listening carefully and turning every possibility over in his mind. 

“Though all of these suggestions have merit, I believe you know who would be best suited to this mission, Master Yoda, just as I do. I know some of you think he is too unpredictable, but he has proven himself to be quite an able commander and that very unpredictability may be just what is needed in this case, especially if a smaller detail is sent. I would strongly suggest that you send Commander Skywalker to deal with this situation, and I would make a motion for the same.” Some small amount of discussion ensued until someone seconded the motion and the majority of the Council voted in agreement, with only a couple of dissenters. Yoda smiled to himself. It was good to have Obi-Wan's level head and calming effect on the Council again.

As there was no other business but to put a briefing of the mission together and prepare orders for Commander Skywalker, Yoda decided that Obi-Wan was not needed for anything further that evening and could follow the mission and discuss tactics with Commander Skywalker once he had arrived out at Katasi-9 in a couple of days. “If you are absolutely sure I am not needed, Master; but you know you may comm me at any time. I will be very close by and able to respond quickly.”

“Know this I do, Obi-Wan. If another emergency there is, I will contact you; but for now to young Lyri you must attend. Heard, I have, that a terrible ordeal she has been through. Needs you she does, Obi-Wan. Need her we do. A great help she is at the Infirmary and with the younglings and still much about her there is to know. Cares for you she does, Obi-Wan and sense your own feelings I do as well.” Obi-Wan blushed deeply. Chuckling, Yoda told him, “Handle your feelings wisely you will, Obi-Wan. Of this I am certain. Go to her now you will.” With an amused grin, he tapped Obi-Wan lightly on the leg with his gimer stick and ambled back toward the inner offices for the Council Chamber.

Realizing Lyri would need a few things, since her dress had been torn up so badly it was unwearable, Obi-Wan stopped by his apartment and packed a small duffle with a couple of items for himself and some travel clothing and a brush and toiletries for Lyri. Ah yes, and that little sky blue sleep shirt he had seen her in the other night. That should be quite sufficient for any need of clothing inside of the apartment this visit. Everything else was obtainable at the apartment. He pictured her face as she had reached release in the bath and felt himself becoming aroused. “Not quite yet,” he chuckled. Securing his apartment and heading for his speeder, he began planning what he would like to do to see that look of complete bliss and wonder on Lyri’s sweet face again. Two padawans who greeted him in the hall on their way back from a sparring session, could have sworn they heard him whistling as he rounded the corner out of sight.

Checking in once more with the front desk, Obi-Wan exchanged a few pleasantries with the security officers on duty and asked if everything had remained quiet for the evening. They seemed pleased that the Jedi would ask and told him yes, it had been a quiet night and that they had kept an eye on Bail’s apartment for him. Thanking them and bowing slightly, he took his leave.

Stepping inside the luxury apartment, he first went to check on Tika. Wanting to make certain he and Lyri would not be disturbed again for awhile, he asked her if she needed to go outside before he secured the apartment. Since she did, he quietly set the duffle down near the bedroom and peeked into the room. Ah, Lyri was sound asleep. Good, he wanted her to be rested so she could fully enjoy what he had in mind. She looked so tiny alone in the large bed, it made him smile. “Not for long sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Come on Tika, I'll walk out with you. I know you can take yourself, but we don't want to send the poor security officers into shock. Tika gave him a canine smile and then just about dropped him in his tracks when she sent him a question. “You love Lyri as your mate now?” It took him a moment to recover. The depth of this creature’s emotion and intelligence never ceased to amaze him. Yoda was right; her species must be getting very close to sentience. He reached out and ran his hand over the soft dark fur of her head and looked into her warm amber eyes. “Yes, Tika, that is how I love her. But there are times I cannot be there for her, because of my obligation to the Jedi. I will be there in every way I can. Do you understand?”

Looking back at the door to the apartment, Tika was silent for a few moments. Looking into his eyes once more, she sent him a thought that astounded him and touched his heart deeply. “I will watch over her when you cannot. She is my sister. You are now my brother.” Obi-Wan didn't trust himself to speak. He sent her his gratitude and put his arms around her neck in a heartfelt embrace. “Oh Qui-Gon, I wish you could have known this beautiful creature,” he whispered. 

As he and Tika walked out of the elevator on the ground floor, the night manager approached him. “I’m sorry you had to come all the way down, sir...er...Master Jedi. Our staff should have told you there is a canine patio at the end of the hall on each floor which is cleaned several times a day by our custodial droids. It looks like it may rain tonight.” The poor man seemed so overly concerned that Obi-Wan smiled at him and said, “Not to worry, we will just double check that everything is secure while we are out. We needed to stretch our legs a bit anyway. But thank you for telling me; we shall certainly take advantage of that in future.” The man looked so relieved that Obi-Wan had to stifle a chuckle.

As they crossed the street to a small park across from the apartments, a light drizzle began. Off in the distance he could see the jagged trails of lightning. “Ah, it seems the night manager was correct. It looks as though we have a storm on the way, Tika.” The thought of making love to Lyri for the first time with the patter of rain in the background brought a smile to his face. He couldn’t think of anything much more perfect to make it special.

As they headed back to the apartment, Obi-Wan looked thoughtfully at Tika. “I don't want you to worry, Tika. I shall take special care with Lyri. She deserves her first time to be something gentle and beautiful.” 

She looked up at him, her eyes softening. “I would expect nothing less,” she sent.

Entering the apartment once again, he hung his cloak on a hook on the ornate coat rack to the side of the door and made sure Tika had whatever she would need for the rest of the evening. 

Picking up the duffle again, he quietly pushed the door open and set it inside. Sitting in one of the easy chairs in the large room, he quietly pulled off his boots. His tunics and breeches soon followed. His senses becoming heightened, he felt the soft texture of the deep carpet under his feet and, coming to the bed, slid his hand along the silky edge of the deep blue sheets. He studied Lyri’s delicate pixie face soft in sleep and her gentle waves of warm caramel hair fanned out like deep golden rivulets over the pillows and velvet brocade coverlet. His heart swelled as he gazed at her in the soft light. Carefully climbing onto the bed so as not to jar her, he settled in beside her and pulled her to him, savoring the soft warmth of her skin as he pressed her against his body. Her eyes blinked slowly open and she smiled at him sleepily. “Hello there, my sweet girl,” he breathed softly, slowly running the calloused fingertips of one hand up and down her back in a continuous caress. “My Obi...hello,” she whispered sleepily. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then ran his tongue softly along her lips until she opened to him. Capturing her in a passionate kiss, his tongue sliding over and around hers, he pressed her to him, flattening her breasts against his chest. Maneuvering one leg between hers and cupping her bottom with one hand, he pressed against her center until he felt her begin squirming against his leg. Smiling into their kiss at her helpless reach for the sensation he'd given her a taste of earlier, he carefully pushed her over onto her back.

She whimpered and he looked down into her eyes, watching the fire ignite in their depths. Then, leaning down, he began kissing and nuzzling her neck, listening for the little sounds and movements that told him where the most sensitive spots were. Brushing his lips against her right ear, he whispered to her, as his hand stroked up and down her opposite side in soft caresses. “I intend to explore every inch of your beautiful little body until I find each and every spot that brings you pleasure.”

Lyri gasped softly at the sensation of his warm breath against her ear and the sensual promise in his words. She felt a warmth rush the length of her body and pool at the center of her need as he ran his hand slowly through her hair. When he pulled back to look into her eyes, the dark glint of desire in the midnight depths of his own were a seal on the promise he had made. She shivered deliciously as he leaned in again and nipped her earlobe softly. Breathing in the subtle spicy scent of him, she reached up and wove her hands into his thick auburn locks. 

Reaching up to trace her lips again, he kissed her softly then began a trail of soft kisses along her jawline and down her neck to the top of her sternum, darting his tongue out every so often to relish the salty tang of her heating skin. Looking up again for a moment, he reached out to stroke her silky tresses once more, letting them slide between his fingers and heard her emit a soft sigh. Smiling at her warmly, he winked and looked into her eyes for a moment, enjoying the passion he saw growing there. 

Turning to study her breasts, he darted his tongue out and swirled it first around one and then the other nipple. He loved the way her pale honey skin darkened slightly at her areola and nipples with just the barest hint of rosiness. Moving his hand to roll one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he took her other breast in his mouth and suckled, teasing her nipple into a taut little peak with his tongue. Hearing her gasp and whimper he continued his ministrations as she arched helplessly into him.

He was fully aroused now and moved down to kiss her abdomen, swirling his tongue into her navel. She giggled softly as it tickled. The soft brush of his beard against her heating skin felt delightful and only added to her arousal. As he neared her most private area, kissing the insides of her thighs she was whimpering and squirming. But she suddenly had a moment of bashfulness and tried to draw her legs closer together, feeling more exposed than she had in the bath. Laying a hand low across her abdomen he stopped and smiled softly at her.

He spoke to her gently. “It is alright, sweetheart. Every part of you has its own beauty. I want to see and learn and love each one.” He began to gently stroke her thigh as he looked into her eyes, gradually moving toward the inside. “Will you trust me to take care of you?” He watched as the slight apprehension left her eyes, replaced by complete trust in him. Gently parting her thighs, he kissed the insides, making her quiver and pulling the little kittling sounds he loved from her. He wasn't going to use his tongue just yet. That would be something he would save for later. But, he wanted to see her. Gently running a finger down her crease, letting her know just where he was, he parted her and looked at the soft pink folds, open before him like a delicate flower. Hmmm. Perhaps just one taste, for he could smell the soft tang of her singular scent. He darted his tongue out and ran it the length of her folds, feeling the delicate ridges and savoring the sweetness of her. She moaned softly and started quivering and wriggling. 

Moving back up to kiss her and watch her as he coaxed her along to full readiness, his lips curved into a soft smile. Gently assaulting her breasts again he brought her nipples back to stiff little peaks and moved up to capture her in another sensuous kiss, sliding his tongue deep, then pulling back to gently nip her lower lip. 

Slowly moving his hand down between her legs, he watched her as he found her center and began to softly massage her in tiny circles, just enough to keep her reaching for release. The hint of green grew darker in her eyes. Her soft mewling and whimpering became more insistent as he kept up his assault. Feeling how slick and ready she’d become as she writhed beneath him he smiled into her eyes as they took on a still darker greenish cast of pleasure. “Alright, little flower,” he whispered.

“Oh I don’t know how I can endure much more,” Lyri thought. “This is like exquisite torture. I need him to do something; give me something.” She was squirming and wriggling uncontrollably at his touch and uttering little sounds of need. “Oh, please, Obi. I need you to do something, please,” she begged. She heard him say something about a little flower and felt him shift position. He grasped her thigh, lifting her leg to hook around his waist, and she felt what she realized was the tip of his shaft rub against her center a couple of times, causing her to buck. Pushing a finger gently inside, he held it for a moment then removed it and guided his shaft to her opening. He pushed the tip in gently, watching her as he moved. She pushed her opening against him; she couldn't help it.

“Doing alright, sweetheart?” he said, slowly pushing inside her. He felt the slight resistance of her membrane give way and heard a tiny gasp. He stilled for a moment, watching her. In that instant the soft patter of rain started sounding against the window. Looking into his eyes with complete trust, she nodded and he began slowly pressing forward again until he had filled her, stopping once more to give her time to stretch a little and adjust to the feeling before he started moving again. He wanted to take his time with her, find the most pleasurable angles for her, and find that special sweet spot inside her that gave her the most exquisite and heightened pleasure; the spot that would cause her to shatter in beautiful ecstasy as he moved within her. 

Her slick walls felt like satin, surrounding him tightly. He could feel them warming with his movements and groaned deeply. The little breathy sounds she made and the soft mewling changed slightly as he shifted his angle now and again. He kept his rhythm controlled and slow as he searched. He suddenly heard a soft groan and a shuddering, “Obi, ooh,” and he knew he’d found the spot. Making note of his angle, he began moving a tiny bit faster, creating a delicious friction and Lyri found her rhythm to match him. He reveled in the sensation of her moving around him.

Lyri began to toss her head slightly as she felt the pleasure building within her. She tried to urge him to move faster, but he kept his pace deliberately slow to draw out the pleasure. “Obi, please...please,” she finally begged him, practically in tears and he finally relented, picking up his pace and gliding over that special spot and other heightened nerve endings again and again, the friction building and taking them closer to the edge until Lyri felt she was bursting into limitless shards of ecstasy from deep within her and shuddered and pulsed helplessly around Obi-Wan as she clung tightly to his shoulders. She cried out his name on a sob and felt him begin to buck and groan until he shuddered and spilled into her. The aftershocks felt endless as their ragged breathing began to slow and they gradually began to settle into a soft, blissful glow. He stayed inside her as long as possible, loving the intimate connection as they listened to the gentle pattering of rain on the balcony and against the windows. Obi-Wan thought this moment couldn’t have been more perfect for what he wanted her first time to be.

Reaching out to brush a few tears from her cheeks, he whispered, “Alright sweetheart?” She nodded, not trusting herself to speak quite yet. But her love shone so warmly in her eyes it filled him until he felt he could barely contain it. She snuggled as close as she could to him, feeling his strong arms pull her against him. Obi-Wan felt the Force flowing through them, shimmering around them in a way he never had before and it brought tears to his own eyes. He knew in a way he could never explain that this was right and meant to be.

“Rest just a little while,” he whispered as he carefully pulled out of her. “We have plenty of time.” She whimpered as she felt him withdraw. Concerned, he asked if she was alright. “It’s just...I miss you being one with me, inside of me,” she whispered, a tear slipping from her eye. He smiled at her tenderly, kissing the tear away. “Oh, sweetheart, we are connected in more ways than you can imagine. But we will have this particular connection many more times; not to worry.” He thanked the Force silently for bringing her to him and pulled her close once more, tucking her under his chin. As they listened to the rain beating softly against the window they drifted in a light, blissful slumber for a short time, Obi-Wan pulling the sheet over them as they rested.

Perhaps an hour later, Obi-Wan awoke and carefully left the bed. Glancing at the chrono on the wall, he wondered if the Council had allowed Anakin a bit of rest or decided to send him off to Katasi-9 as soon as possible. He hoped it was the former as he’d noticed his friend had looked a little tired lately. After relieving himself and cleaning up a little, he took a soft cloth and dampened it with warm water to clean Lyri up and soothe the soreness he knew she would probably begin to feel.

Coming back to the bed, he awakened her gently and helped her turn on her back. Gently maneuvering her legs apart, he dabbed at her labia and carefully parted her a little, letting the warmth soak into her a moment before cleaning her. The warmth and the gentle touch felt like heaven to Lyri, easing away a little of the soreness. “It won't always cause you to be sore, sweetheart. It’s because it is your first time,” he assured her. “Can we do it again soon?” she asked shyly, raising herself up on her elbows. Chuckling, Obi-Wan finished cleaning her and laid the cloth aside on the nightstand for a moment. “Hmm, that depends on how tender you are feeling…,” he pushed a couple of fingers into her and watched her jerk and bite her lip. “Ah, that is what I thought,” he said softly, sending a touch of healing to dull the ache. She looked down dejectedly and that curtain of hair fell over her face. Lifting her hair and putting it behind her shoulder, he reached out and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Seeing a shimmer of tears, he smiled tenderly and pulled her into his lap. “Don’t cry, little flower. There are many ways to explore and pleasure each other. I do, in fact, have one in mind and we can give the soreness time to ease. It won’t last for very long.” She looked up at him with such hope it caused a smile to crinkle his eyes. He couldn't help but kiss the small remaining pout from her lips.

“I think perhaps we could use a little water before...erm...starting the next form of pleasure I have in mind,” he chuckled. As he started to get up to go to the kitchen, she clung to him. “Sweetheart, the kitchen isn't that far away.”

“Yes, but I never know when you'll disappear again, so I have to make every moment count.” 

He was just getting ready to give her a short lecture about the obligations of a Jedi, when she started to giggle and he caught the impish look. “Alright, I suppose I shall have to take you with me,” he grinned. As he stood she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist to keep from falling. He brought his arm up under her bottom to support her. She was such a little thing it took no effort for him to carry her. Coming into the kitchen, he opened the large cooling unit. “Well, hmm, there is water, which is probably best, but...erm...there are several other choices here.”

“Obi, hurry; it’s cold with the door to the cooler open.” Obi-Wan, who was holding her with her back right in front of the door, grinned mischievously. “Well, perhaps I would prefer one of these lovely juices, let me see.” He then started naming every juice in the assortment. Lyri started to wriggle, trying to get down. 

“Obi-Wan, please, I’m freezing; make up your mind or let me down!”

“Oh, no...I am sorry, but I need to make every moment count, so I will not be letting you down.”

“But, I’m freezing, please!” Obi-Wan’s grin turned decidedly wicked. “All the more reason to have to warm you up, my dear.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi! I didn’t know you had such an evil streak!” Obi-Wan just chuckled and continued perusing the assortment of juices. 

“Hmm, I think I shall have the muja juice, though I may try one of the others later. What do you think you would like?”

“Obi, I don’t care! Fine, I will have muja juice, too!” 

“Are you certain? I could read them off to you again, if you…”

“Obi, please!” she whined. Noticing she did, in fact, have quite pronounced goosebumps by this time, he chuckled and, removing the two juices, shut the cooler door.

“Now then,” he said, leaning back to see her face, “I think that I shall have to take my time and make certain you are thoroughly warm again.” His rakish grin and the look in his eyes gave her little warm tingles at her center. “Oooh,” she breathed.

Walking back into the bedroom he set the two juices on the the little side table between the easy chairs and deposited Lyri back on the bed. With the same wicked grin he informed her, “If you would like a sip of juice or to use the refresher, I suggest you do that now as I do intend to take my time warming you up, sweetheart.” Lyri’s eyes went wide and she bounced off the bed and hurried to the refresher. She could hear Obi-Wan chuckling behind her. 

When Lyri came back to the bed she suddenly appeared rather hesitant. Obi-Wan, who was lying on his side with his head propped up on his hand, had already become somewhat aroused as he’d been thinking about what he wanted to do to her. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, “What is it, sweetheart?” Looking at his now noticeably aroused manhood, she flicked her eyes back up to meet his. “Obi, is...is it alright if I...if I touch you there?” she asked, blushing adorably. Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled. “Of course it is sweetheart. Exploring is how we learn about each other. It is the way we find out what brings the most pleasure to each other. Come here my little flower,” he said with a reassuring smile. Moving forward, she crawled onto the bed to sit opposite him. She started to reach out and hesitated. “It’s alright sweetheart,” he said taking her hand and placing it gently around his shaft. 

“Oh,” she thought, “it’s very smooth and warm.” She moved her hand down along the shaft to his scrotum and heard a slight intake of breath from him. She pulled her hand away, afraid she might have hurt him. “It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s just sensitive to touch. The shaft and especially right here,” he said, showing her the area just below the head. She looked up at him and then looked a little puzzled. “What does it feel like?” she asked. He smiled at her. “I am pretty sure it feels much as this does.” he said, and reached down to run a finger over her nub a couple of times. She gasped and jerked involuntarily. “Ooooh,” she said softly, understanding lighting her eyes. “It’s what you feel when you’re inside me?” He chuckled softly. “Yes, sweetheart, and also what I would feel in a slightly different way were you to run your hand or lips over it. “Oh, so I could...Ooooh,” she said suddenly grinning. She ran her hand down the shaft a couple of times causing him to buck and hiss. Seeing a little drop of moisture form at the end, she asked about it and about what happened when they were coupled and he had an orgasm. “But, you could climax outside me, like you made me climax in the bath? He looked at her dawning understanding and his eyes twinkled. “Yes, sweetheart, just like when I coaxed you to come in the bath. There are different ways to give pleasure to each other.”

She looked down at his shaft and bit her lower lip, an impish look coming into her eyes. A step ahead of her, Obi-Wan said, “Oh no, my little minx. I have plans to warm you up, remember?” Giggling, she tried to quickly scramble off the bed, but, as always, Obi-Wan’s reflexes were too quick and he grabbed her ankles and pulled her back to him. “That just earned you some extra time to be teased, young one, even if you beg me for release. I don’t take attempted escape lightly.” He flipped her onto her back pinning her wrists above her head and the look in his eyes, the combination of love and fiery desire, took her breath away.

He trailed his eyes over her with such a searing look she immediately grew wet. ”Ooohh,” she said, letting out a slow breath. He urged her legs apart and settled between them, capturing her mouth in a long sensual kiss, tongue swirling lazily around her own. Pulling back, he licked his lips in a way that made her shiver. He looked almost as though he wanted to devour her.

Beginning to suckle at first one breast and then the other, caressing her everywhere in that way he had of making her body come alive and grow hypersensitive, he finally let go of her wrists as she had become helpless in her response to him. She arched into him, sighing and whimpering softly. His tongue felt like satin teasing her nipples to life and she felt like his hands were everywhere at once.

Looking up at her, looking into her eyes, Obi-Wan saw the green returning to their hazel depths and he’d barely begun what he had in mind to pleasure her. That she was so responsive to his touch only heightened his desire for her.

Beginning a trail of kisses down her abdomen, he swirled his tongue into her navel making her giggle softly again. As he continued with wet kisses and little tastes lower on her abdomen and finally neared her labia he felt a slight trembling and glanced up at her. “What...what are you going to do?” she asked, a very slight tremor in her voice. “Relax sweetheart. I am going to taste you and give you pleasure in a way that is new to you; but one I trust you will quite enjoy. Alright sweetheart?” She looked into his eyes a moment and nodded. “Just relax, little flower.”

Pulling her legs a little farther apart, he ran his finger down her crease a couple of times and parted her. Thinking again that she had the beauty of a delicate little flower, he ran his tongue slowly up her folds a few times until she began to squirm a little, then began an assault on her nub, flicking his tongue up and down and around it until she shuddered and bucked and writhed and he could hear her moaning and mewling. As he was lapping at her center, he would push his tongue into her opening every so often, as though to capture every drop of her essence. Bringing her to the edge, he stopped and pulled back to look at her. He wanted to try something he had heard about once or twice from other padawans when he was young.

“Oh, why is he stopping; I'm almost there,” she thought. “Oh, Obi...ooh,” she moaned softly. Pulling her toward the end of the bed, he knelt on the floor. Hooking one knee over his shoulder, he positioned her other leg on the bed so she was more open to him and began his assault all over again. He brought her close and then backed off a few times, watching her as her bucking and writhing slowed and she made little mewling sounds of frustration and then leaning in and bringing her to the edge again. As she felt the soft brush of his beard against her most sensitive skin once more, she was feeling a desperate need. He finally heard a soft sob and an “Obi, please, ooh...please.” 

“One more time for trying to get away, little one,” he said. “Oh, it’s too much, please Obi,” she panted and grabbed hold of the coverlet beneath her, but he didn't show any mercy and brought her to the brink once more only to back off again. When her bucking had died down again she sobbed, “Please, Obi, I can't...please, please help me come...please.”

Knowing it was time; Obi-Wan called the Force to him and reached out to tap into Lyri’s emotions and sensations. “Alright, sweetheart, shhh,” he said softly and began swirling his tongue across her swollen, sensitive nub again. Feeling her pleasure as he pulled her to the brink again, his manhood throbbed in time with her bucking and writhing. The soft little kittling mewling had an edge of desperation. Knowing she needed an extra little push, he gently inserted a finger and unerringly ran it over her most sensitive spots a couple of times until he felt her begin shuddering in ecstasy and moaning softly. Her ecstasy was his as well in the Force as he came with her. It was one of the most heady experiences he had ever had and it took him a moment to recover. He had tried it in his youth, but had never come close to what had just happened between the two of them.

Easing her leg down, he got up and grabbed the cloth from the bedside table to clean himself up. Leaning into the refresher, he tossed it into the sink. He then returned to the bed and looked down at Lyri's blissful, satiated expression. Grinning, he pulled his limp little waif up onto the bed, easing her gently into the fluffy pillows. Dimming the lights with a wave of his hand he curled around her and dragged the coverlet over them. “Alright now, sweetheart?” he asked softly.

“I feel like I melted and am nothing but a puddle,” she whispered. Obi-Wan chuckled. “Ah, the most beautiful little puddle I've ever seen, dear one. Rest now.” She had already drifted into warm repose.

Hearing the sound of distant thunder stirred the memory of ion and laser cannon blasts and twisted the dreams of the sleeping Jedi into those of a general trying to find rest on a distant war torn world. The faces of death and agonized survivors haunted him as he tried to think how he could have planned a better outcome for the battle; one with less destruction for the poor beings caught in the middle of this blasted war. He moaned softly in his sleep and a few tears slipped from beneath his lids.

“Obi, Obi...my sweet love, it’s just a dream. Come back to this world...to me.” Gentle hands soothed the hair back from his brow and he blinked open slowly to see the concerned face above him. His beautiful Lyri. He tried to say something, but a sob escaped his lips instead. “Oh, my love, you've been hurt so deeply,” she said, running her hand gently through his russet locks. “I...I need...hold,” he sobbed. Understanding immediately, she stretched out along his trembling body and took him in her arms, holding him tightly. “I...I’m sorry," he said shakily.

“Shhh...you can't always be the strong one, love. Sometimes you need care, too. Let me be your strength for a little while.” He brought his arms around her and clung tightly. He breathed in the soft floral scent of her hair and felt the warmth of her skin against him and finally ceased trembling. She was real and the war was far away from here. “Lyri,” he said on a long sigh and reached to kiss her softly. “All those poor beings; they never asked for this. Dear Force, so many.”

“You didn't ask for this either, my gentle Obi,”she whispered. Knowing he needed to move on from the dream, she reached down and gently stroked the length of his manhood until she felt him becoming completely aroused. Turning his full attention to her, he began kissing her in deep passion and reached down to feel her folds. She was already wet and ready for him. Turning her onto her back, he suckled her breasts ravenously, pleased at how quickly she arched into him. “My sweet girl,” he whispered on a warm breath into her ear. She had been stroking him again gently when he pulled her hand away and placed it on his chest. Understanding instinctively that he needed to feel in control again, she let him take over guiding their passion.

Grabbing a pillow, he placed it under her hips to tilt them slightly and pulled her legs up at an angle with her feet on the bed. Aligning them exactly, his chest came in contact with her shoulders and lower face. Turning her head, she could hear his heart beating and the rumble of a soft growl as he entered her. “Oooh,”she gasped as he both entered her and rubbed against her sensitive nub. “Alright, little one?” he asked softly before he started moving. “I...yes, I just didn't expect to feel so much at once.” she said breathily. “Yes, it's a good position for long, slow loving,” he said with the barest hint of a smile. She shivered in anticipation. “It’s...what is needed,” he said softly.

He started rocking slowly forward and back creating a delicious slowly warming friction both deep inside her and across her sensitive little nub. He had known the exact position to accomplish these wonderful sensations simultaneously and she began to feel as though she were suspended in some alternate plane that consisted of nothing but slowly building heat and tingling at her center that rippled out and engulfed her. Obi-Wan groaned in pleasure at the feel of her slowly gliding around him. The thought that he brushed her most sensitive little nerve endings with each glide as she lay helplessly open to him, curved his lips up in a soft smile. In what seemed to go on for hours, she finally flew so high she burst into a thousand tingling pieces. This orgasm came from someplace very deep and the helpless shuddering around Obi-Wan soon pulled him into his own release. He shuddered and bucked and let his weight press her into the mattress for a little while as he came apart and clung to her. His groans sounded like deep rumbling in his chest as she pressed into him.

Not wanting to leave her just yet, but concerned about his weight on her, he reached around and pressed her bottom to him as he tuned them to the side. “Thank you sweetheart,” he whispered as his breath began to slow. She simply told him she loved him and held him close. In the distance the thunder gradually receded and faded away. 

Blinking slowly awake several hours later, Lyri looked over at her love, and carefully extricated herself from their tangle of limbs. He groaned softly and turned on his back. Climbing carefully off the bed, she pulled the coverlet over him lightly and went to the little duffle near the door where it sat forgotten. Searching through the neatly packed contents, she found he had only brought one outfit for her, which looked like daytime work or travel wear. The only other item of clothing for her to put on was her little blue sleep shirt. Looking over at her Jedi, sprawled out on the bed in slumber, she grinned and shook her head at his playful choice. If it made him happy, it was fine with her, and the thought of why he’d done it brought butterflies to her. She remembered the way he had looked at her when she had flounced by him in her state of upset a few nights ago. Oh, he had wanted her then by the look in his eyes but was being a stubborn fool. Smiling to herself, she found a neat little bag containing a few of her toiletries. He’d thought of everything.

Taking her sleep shirt and toiletries into the refresher, she set them on the counter and looked through the cupboards until she found a fluffy towel and a container of bubble bath. Running herself a warm bath with mounds of bubbles, she went to the sink and threw the washcloths into a little hamper in one of the cupboards. Oh, it felt so good to brush her teeth. That done, she put her towel on a small ornate gilded stool near the huge tub, pinned her hair up so it wouldn't get too wet, and stepped into the fragrant, steaming water. The heat felt heavenly and soon eased her soreness away. After just soaking luxuriously for a little while, she quickly bathed herself and stepped out to dry off. Setting the tub to drain, she patted herself dry and slipped her silky sleep shirt on. She smiled to herself as she pulled her little panties on. Obi-Wan had packed two pair; one more practical, though feminine pair for the travel outfit and this quite skimpy little blue satin and lace pair to go with the sleep shirt. 

The thought of their recent sexual encounters made her heart flutter. She didn't know a lot about these things, but she thought her Obi-Wan was an amazing lover and she had made up her mind she was going to learn some special ways to please him and surprise him with them. She thought about how patient and gentle he’d been with her and how willing to answer her questions and let her explore; reassuring her whenever she felt timid. The Force had truly blessed her when he had been literally dropped into her life. “Thank you,” she breathed, closing her eyes.

Realizing suddenly how hungry she was, she wondered what she might find in the large kitchen. She was sure Obi-Wan would be hungry when he awakened as well. Finding the little bottle of lavinderium oil Obi-Wan had tucked in with her toiletries brought a smile to her face. He had told her the scent always reminded him of her and he loved it on her. She dabbed some on her neck and her sternum and just behind her ears. Then, tucking her toiletries away, she laid them aside and headed to the kitchen, stopping just long enough to make sure Obi-Wan was still sleeping peacefully.

As she started looking through the cooler and the cupboards, she was delighted. Senator Bail Organa sure knew how to take care of his guests! There were both fluff hen and benti-hen eggs, several kinds of cheese, an assortment of fruits and vegetables and in the cupboards all manner of staples for baking and cooking. It was still raining outside and she thought it was a good morning for spiced caf like her mother used to make. She had let Lyri have some with cream after she'd turned seven. Setting the caf on to brew, she took out a frying pan, a muffin pan, and some ingredients for sweet-berry muffins. As she was standing on a stool on tiptoe trying to reach some cups on a higher shelf, a strong arm suddenly came around her and she was clamped against a warm, solid chest. When she gasped Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her neck. “What are you trying to reach, little one?” “Oh, those large cups on that high shelf, Obi. You startled me!” 

“I just didn't want you to fall, sweetheart. That stool didn’t look particularly steady. I need to keep you in one piece so we can play again later,” he said with a wink. “Oh my stars! What have I unleashed?” she giggled. ”I think you'd better let me fix breakfast first, so we don't run out of energy in the middle of things! I don’t know about you, but I am starving!”

“Very well, but...I shall need a little something to hold me until I have you back in bed,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “Ah...you found the lavinderium I tucked in.” Lowering her to the ground and turning her to face him he, he caught her in a kiss that was so fiery it left her dazed for a moment. “That is a promise,” he whispered into her ear. She walked over to the caf pot barely aware of what she was doing for a moment. Hearing a chuckle behind her, she snapped back to her task and poured him a cup of the spiced caf. “This is a special kind of caf, Obi. It’s best with a little cream, if you don't mind trying that.” Since he'd nodded at her, she went ahead and prepared it for him just the way her mother had always made it. As she brought it to him and waited for him to try it, she was hit with a sudden wave of nostalgia and a wish that could never come to pass.

Obi-Wan savored his first couple of sips of the delightful brew. The spices mingled delightfully with the caf and subdued any bitterness. It was a lovely brew for a cold, wet morning. He was about to tell Lyri just that when he looked up and saw a few tears trailing down her cheeks. He suddenly saw the lost little waif from the feral Moon in front of him and her pain literally caused his heart to ache. He reached out and pulled her to him lifting her into his lap. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked quietly, pulling her close. “I just...My mama used to make this and...I was just wishing she could meet you and see that you are drinking her spiced caf and...that can never happen.” Weeping silently, she turned her face into Obi-Wan’s chest. He rocked her a little until he felt her begin to quiet. “No it can’t, sweetheart,” he said, tilting her head up to look into her eyes, “But do you know what we can do? We can think fondly of her every time we enjoy this delightful brew. I think perhaps that would have made her happy.” Looking into his kind eyes, so full of love and concern, she managed a little smile for him. How had she been blessed with such a wonderful caring man? “Yes, Obi-Wan, I think she would have,” she murmured. She laid her head against his shoulder and he just sat with her, rubbing her back in slow circles until she felt calm enough to continue with her task. She lifted her head and leaned her forehead against his. “Thank you,” she whispered. Giving her a soft, gentle kiss, he whispered back, “You’re welcome sweetheart. Any time.”

Going back to her task, she could feel Obi-Wan’s eyes on her. As she took berries out of the cooler and began mixing up batter for the muffins, she looked around at him and gave him a smile, but darned if he wasn’t still concerned about her. She could feel it when she reached out in empathy. Taking a chance, for she hadn’t had success in the past except with the zakitas, she reached out to him through the Force to tell him she was alright. She said it in her mind and thought about it in his mind. It went to him much more quickly than she had anticipated and he sat up straight, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Looking directly at her he sat quietly and she suddenly could hear his thought in her head. “Are you quite sure, sweetheart?” She almost dropped the eggs in her hand and had to juggle to keep them from hitting the floor. Her eyes huge, she nodded at him. “Well, this is an interesting turn,” he said, a smile slowly growing on his face. “Hmmm,” he said studying her and suddenly looking serious. The next moment she could hear him as clear as could be in her mind. ”Lyri, I would like you to put the eggs down and come here to me for a little bit.” She carefully set the eggs in a little saucer on the counter and walked over to Obi-Wan a little bit hesitantly. “Am....am I not supposed to do that Obi?” she asked, suddenly unsure of herself. He beckoned to her to come the rest of the way to him. 

Grasping her hand he pulled her to him to sit on one knee while he studied her. “Sweetheart, have your Force Basics classes mentioned anything to you about bonds or about empathy and touching another being’s mind?”

“Well...they said they think I'm empathic which helps me when I work with patients in the Infirmary. But they were mostly teaching me how to meditate so Master Yoda would let me go to the mind healers. Bant and Master Yoda said the midi-chlorians in my blood are mutated. They don't know for sure how that makes me different. Master Yoda said I mustn't talk to anyone but you and him and a little to Bant about any of this. I'm sorry if I did something wrong, Obi.”

Cupping her face he looked at her for a long moment. “No sweetheart, it is alright. It is unusual that you are able to impart your thoughts so clearly to my mind with no training or practice. Most Jedi, even with very strong training bonds, are unable to communicate in this manner so clearly. Qui-Gon and I could do this, but that clarity is rare. I do agree with Master Yoda that you must not share this ability with anyone other than us until we decide otherwise. It is fine to use your empathic abilities in your work; that is slightly different.” Lyri looked down at her hands. Caressing her face, Obi-Wan reassured her. “You may communicate with me in this manner whenever you think this form of communication is needed and I will be happy to work with you to try to give you more control. One more thing,” he said, tipping her chin up to look into her eyes “You must promise me never to enter another being’s mind too deeply without their permission. Just brush a mind if it is a serious situation that warrants it.” He looked as though he could see deep within her. “I promise, Obi,” she said solemnly.

“Very well, sweetheart, you may go back to what you were doing. It looks as though I am in for another treat.” He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. “Senator Organa keeps the apartment quite well-stocked doesn't he?” Lyri grinned, her heart feeling lighter. “He certainly does!”

“I shall check on Tika and take her out to the dog patio for a bit while you are cooking breakfast. Bail has a separate little pantry where you might find something Tika would like. His relatives apparently always bring their pets when they stay.” Lyri seemed delighted at that. She had a passing thought that it would be a wonderful thing to have an actual home with Obi-Wan one day, but she knew that was just a lovely daydream. She also knew she would gladly give that up for his love and make a home wherever that love took her. She already had.

Coming back from the dog patio, Tika and Obi-Wan could hear Lyri’s sweet voice singing a pretty little song about a man giving his heart to a girl from a distant shore. “She sings about you,” Tika sent, looking up at Obi-Wan with that delightful canine grin she sometimes gave him. He looked at her, quite surprised. He’d never thought about any animal having a sense of what one might call romance. He didn’t know if all her kind were this way or if she was unique, especially in light of her strong bond with Lyri. He must remember to ask Lyri about this later. “Then she would be right, Tika,” he said simply, “she does have my heart.” The canine leaned her head against him for a moment before padding to the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, his mouth started to water. Not only were the aromas of freshly-baked sweet-berry muffins mingled with some kind of breakfast meat tempting, but the sight of freshly poached eggs and cut up melon tickled his hunger as well. He hadn’t realized until that moment how ravenously hungry he actually was. “Lyri, sweetheart, this is fantastic!” he said, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed breathlessly, saying, “Obi, put me down!! I need to get Tika some food so we can eat without her staring at us the whole time!” TIka just grinned at them. Obi-Wan looked at the domestic scene and understood something of why beings outside the Order had such a fierce love for home and family. Just these simple joys with those you were close to and cared deeply for were surely a thing to be treasured. 

While they enjoyed breakfast together, they talked and laughed and, with Lyri's new found language skills, were able to share so much more with each other than they’d ever been able to before. They first caught up with each other on what had gone on in their lives while they'd been separated; something they really hadn’t done up to this point because of the tension and upset between them. Obi-Wan, of course, spared Lyri many of the details of his own experiences as he thought them too horrific to share with her. He was still able to share a good deal and told her a little about the world he'd been on and what kind of beings occupied it. She had a strong sense of curiosity, just as he did, and he was happy to answer her questions. 

He was delighted she had begun meditating and promised to help her with a deeper form she was having a little trouble settling into. He also thought it wise to help her strengthen her ability to shield her mind from unwanted intrusion, especially in light of what had happened earlier in the morning. The thought of anyone gaining access to her memories and using them to harm her was greatly unsettling. 

She then asked him for something he was a little hesitant about. She wanted him to teach her kata forms to use with a Bo Staff. “I think it's important for me to have another way to defend myself besides those I learned on our moon, Obi-Wan. I know I can never use a lightsaber, but the staff could come in handy if I fall into another bad situation and you and Dex are not around to help me. If I needed to I could use whatever was handy in the same manner as a staff. I know how to create that type of ancient weapon.”

“Let me think about it, alright sweetheart?” he said. He studied her earnest expression and a part of him knew she was right. He just didn't like to think of her being in such a situation again. He also knew he couldn't expect someone else to always be around to watch over her. Tika would do her best, but someone could injure her as well when she came to Lyri's rescue. He was aware they worked best as a team. He had seen it when they hunted. Giving them both an advantage made sense, but he needed time to think about all the angles before he made a commitment. It was the way his mind worked.

When Lyri saw him start stroking his beard she let him be. She knew he needed time and she was confident he would come to the conclusion she was right after awhile. She sent the thought to Tika who had been following the conversation. The big canine grinned and sent her agreement. 

Obi-Wan was quiet for awhile as Lyri began to pick up their dishes and put their leftovers away. After a few moments he began helping her though he still didn't say anything. When about half an hour had gone by, he realized something. Making certain she could defend herself when he wasn't there was a way to lessen attachment. It was a way to help find balance between their relationship and his obligations as a Jedi. He had the feeling that Lyri had already realized this and was just giving him time to come to the same conclusion.

As Lyri put the last couple of items away she moved to the large window and looked out at the rain coming down over the grey and soft-hued spires and peaks of the different buildings surrounding them. She missed the myriad greens of the forests on the moon though she would never complain. As she was wondering where the rain finally landed in the depths of this endless city, Obi-Wan's strong arms came around her and pulled her back against him. “How is it you already know me so well, Lyri? Of course I will teach you what you need to know.”

Turning in his arms she leaned her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat for a moment as she hugged him. Finally looking up into the indigo depths of his eyes, she said, “I know because I love you, Obi-Wan.” She watched his eyes grow soft and take on a blue-green shade that reminded her of the lake on their feral moon. Leaning down, he caught her in the tenderest of kisses and whispered, “Then let's make the best use of the time we have left here as Senator Organa’s guests.” Sweeping Lyri into his arms, he left the room. Grinning, Tika turned back to look out the window at the rain.


	5. Hidden Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden Hearts. Obi-Wan and Lyri enjoy more time at Bail’s guest apartment and, as their love grows deeper, they have a much needed discussion about the care and discretion that must surround their relationship. On their way to visit Dex before heading back to the Temple, a memory comes back to Lyri revealing a threat to both her and her feral moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. No money is being made. Just drifting through the galaxy for awhile.
> 
> As Lyri's and Obi-Wan's love grows and deepens and they learn more about each other, they both realize they have been given a precious gift. Their adventure continues as Lyri remembers something Tirak had said to her and Dex reveals problems brought about by the war. Thanks again for joining Obi-Wan and Lyri in their adventures.
> 
> Thanks to Serendipityaey and calina_tere for their encouragement. If you like Obi-Wan stories, you will enjoy theirs as well. May the Force Be With Us All...

Feral Moon: Coruscant

Chapter 5

Slowly blinking the sleep from her eyes as a shaft of late afternoon sunlight spilled across the deep blue carpet from the direction of the balcony, Lyri smiled lazily and stretched a bit while trying not to wake the man whose strong arms encircled her. She studied his handsome face, the intensity gone to softness in sleep. His deep russet gold hair was tousled in the most endearing way for a man who always tried to present himself as such a professional representative of his Order. She deeply appreciated the gift he had bestowed upon her in allowing her to see and share a part of him that few had ever witnessed. She had been allowed to glimpse the gentleness and beauty that lay in the depths of his heart and soul; the part of him that saw a light go out with each life’s passing. She loved him deeply and knew she could never love another in the same way. She was suddenly so overwhelmed she couldn't contain it and the love in her heart spilled silently down her cheeks in the guise of tears.

Not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of his sleep, she very carefully extricated herself from his embrace, gently placing the coverlet over him once more. Quietly climbing from the bed, she located her sleep shirt where it had been tossed haphazardly to the floor and slipped it on. Stepping into the shaft of sunlight she let the warmth soak into her for a moment before moving to the balcony door and opening it to breathe in the rain-freshened air. The little brightly colored flowers on a rooftop garden across the way sparkled like jewels as the sun shimmered over the beaded water on their surfaces. A little smile lit her face among the tears.

Gradually climbing from the depths of sleep, Obi-Wan reached for Lyri’s warmth and, finding her gone, had a momentary sense of loss and emptiness and the thought he was back on the edge of a battlefield. Stirring immediately wide awake, he sensed her before he even saw her. When his eyes finally found her, she was standing in the balcony’s entryway with the sunlight washing over her and turning the highlights in her hair to golden flame. It momentarily took his breath away. Noting the cold air coming into the room, he grabbed the coverlet from the end of the bed as he rose.

As Lyri stood shivering slightly in the brisk air, she was reluctant to close the door and shut out the sultry scent of the large flowering plants at one side of the balcony. Something about them reminded her of the only home she’d really known. She was suddenly startled when Obi-Wan pulled her against him and enclosed her in the coverlet with him. “Sweetheart, you are shivering. Come away from the open entry.” 

“Please, Obi, just a little longer; the smell so reminds me of ho....” She stopped and bit her lower lip, looking at the ground. Obi-Wan leaned down and tilted his head to look at her. “Ah, it reminds you of the moon and that is home to you. I do understand, sweetheart. It is alright to tell me you miss it at times.” He kissed her cheek and hugged her tight against him for a moment. She finally turned into his embrace and just laid her head against his chest for awhile. The steady beat of his heart reassured and comforted her, driving away the slight melancholy she had been feeling. He rested his chin on her head as he looked out across the city and thought about how different this world was from her moon. How seemingly devoid of anything but man-made beauty. Even the sunlight reached them through specially placed mirrors. Perhaps he would surprise her with a few pretty plants to bring a bit of nature into the apartment. The thought brought a slight smile to his lips.

Realizing he needed to talk to her about how they should handle their relationship in order to keep it discreet, he sighed deeply, hoping it wouldn't hurt her feelings. She heard the deep expiration of air from his lungs as she leaned against him and a tiny smile curved her lips. She was coming to know his different sighs. This one meant he had something he felt was fairly serious on his mind and probably wanted to talk to her about it. That didn't frighten her anymore because she knew they could work out a solution to whatever it was together. He was very wise, but he always listened to her and considered what she had to say before coming to any conclusion. She trusted him, despite his recent error in judgement regarding their relationship. She knew he wouldn't make that kind of error again.

Kissing the top of her head, Obi-Wan said, “Come back inside, sweetheart.”I...erm...we need to talk about something in light of the change in our relationship.” She let him lead her back inside. Looking around, he spotted the loose pants he often wore for sleep and pulled them on. When he stopped to run his hand over his beard for a moment, she knew he was gathering his thoughts. “Why don’t I go fix us each a cup of tea, Obi? I’ll be right back.” 

“What?” he said a little absently. “Oh, yes...that would be lovely, Lyri.” She watched him run his hand through his already tousled hair and stroke his beard again. Seeing him return to his thoughts, she quietly left the room. “Oh, my poor love,” she thought. “He is sometimes the victim of the weight of his own thoughts.”

As she set the kettle on to boil, Lyri asked Tika if she needed anything. Walking with her to the little patio at the end of the hall, she waited for a moment while Tika went out and, as the canine returned, ruffled her fur and told her she was making some tea to soothe Obi-Wan so they could talk. “Needs you,” the canine sent. “Often he carries a heavy weight.” Lyri nodded. “Yes. He often does.”

When Lyri returned to the bedroom she was carrying a tray with two cups, a teapot, and an assortment of cheeses and crackers. Taking the heavily laden tray from her, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in question. “It looked like more than a one-cup talk,” she said, smiling softly. “Oh dear. Am I becoming that easy to read?” he asked. “Only to me because I love you, Obi.” His eyes softened and shifted to that calm blue-green of the sun-warmed surface of a lake. Setting the tray on the little table, he turned and pulled her into an embrace, holding her tight against him. “I love you, too, sweetheart,” he murmured. Sighing once more, he pulled back and looked into her eyes for a long moment. “Why don’t I pour our tea while you decide how to start, Obi?”

He watched her carefully preparing the cups. “I know we need to have this talk, Lyri, but I am concerned that it might hurt you. I know you had handled things quite well up to this point, but our relationship has changed and...well...I don't know if…” He reached up to stroke his beard again and watched her tilt her head to one side quizzically.

“Obi, perhaps we should sit down. You know...you can’t really know how I will feel until you tell me what's on your mind.” She sat and took a sip of her tea waiting for him. He studied her for a moment realizing once again how much she had matured during his absence. Sitting and taking a sip of his own tea he said, “Forgive me sweetheart. I sometimes still think of you as having the innocence of that young one I found on your moon. But you have matured into a lovely strong young woman.” Noticing the bemused look on his face, she smiled warmly at him.

“Very well, then. What I wanted to talk to you about is how we need to handle our relationship when we are around other beings. We need to take care to practice the highest degree of discretion. It is particularly important that we do not cause any confusion about attachments for our Jedi padawans and young knights. It is very easy for them to confuse love with possession and this could, in turn, lead to fear of loss and set them on a path to the dark side. Some of the older knights and a few of the Masters as well, are of the opinion that it is impossible to balance this type of relationship. I must admit I had thought this for a very long while as well. I have always thought it would not be fair to a woman to love her and want her love in return when my first obligation will always be to the Jedi Order. That is the reason I hesitated in pursuing a relationship with you.” He looked down for a moment. When he looked back up his eyes held a deep warmth. “Even though I love you,” he said softly. Lyri's heart fluttered in her chest and, not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded.

“It is strange,” Obi-Wan said. “Yoda seemed already to know what was in my heart and was certain I would find a balance and take care to safeguard the Order when I went to seek his counsel. He even went as far as to encourage me strongly. I had thought surely he would discourage me, but he allayed all my fears about being in conflict with the Code. It was almost as though he had already pondered it and meditated on it he was so sure of his counsel to me. The fact that he has put such faith in me makes me that much more determined to be worthy of his respect.” He made the statement with such humility and Lyri could sense the love that came with it. She wondered if he had any idea how deep the little Master’s feelings really were for him, as well.

“Lyri, I am so sorry to have to ask you to pretend that there is nothing between us; that our relationship hasn’t grown into something more. I have another concern as well. I have to do everything in my power to ensure that Anakin is able to fulfill his potential and I believe he is very possessive and overprotective of those he loves. I have seen it first-hand. He has such fierce feelings in his heart. They make him the exceptional young man he is, but could also become his downfall. I believe he has feelings for Senator Amidala and I have had to caution him about pursuing a romantic relationship with her on more than one occasion. How can I caution him against something I have in my own life? He would never understand my reasoning or my concern for him.” He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair as he looked across the room to the balcony.

Lyri watched him as he smoothed his mustache and ran his hand down over his soft russet beard. She had heard talk in the Temple about Anakin being the “Chosen One”, but she hadn’t realized until this moment the terrible weight of responsibility that had been placed on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. On top of this, he loved the young man dearly. He considered him his brother and his best friend. But he had also raised him since the age of nine and, like any father, wanted the absolute best for him. The complexities of their relationship were astounding.

The more she came to know about Obi-Wan, the more deeply she loved him. Watching him agonize over their relationship and how having to hide it would affect her, she knew something. What they had together was a special gift and, though a part of her wanted to shout it from the top of the highest spire on Coruscant, the fact that it was something precious held just between the two of them was more than enough for her and made it even more special. Of course she was aware that Yoda knew, but that almost made him family. That thought brought a little smile to her.

Setting the delicate Alderaanian china teacup into its saucer, she got up and went to Obi-Wan and reached out to smooth his hair back gently. Looking up at her, the concern evident in his eyes, he pulled her into his lap. “I’m so sorry to have to ask this of you sweetheart. I’ve asked so much already.” His eyes glistened cerulean with the barest sheen of tears. Lyri couldn't bear to see them fall, so she kissed him softly and settled into his lap with her head resting against his shoulder. “Oh my gentle Obi,” she said softly, “Do you not see that this is an extraordinary gift and the fact it is our special secret only makes it that much more a thing to be treasured? It is something we can set aside in our hearts just for us.” He looked into her eyes deeply as if to discern the truth of what she said. Then a look of wonder settled over his face. She truly believed this. The weight slowly dissipated from his heart. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it surely hadn’t been this. “Do you have any idea how truly remarkable you are?” he said quietly. 

After a moment had gone by, her impish side took over and she decided to lighten the mood. Tugging on his beard, she said, “Well, I'm not certain. Perhaps you should show me.” 

“Pulling the beard of a Jedi Master? That comes with penalties which I shall be delighted to enforce a bit later,” he said with that rakish grin that made her heart flutter and sent a warm rush to her center. But the smile softened as he looked into her eyes. “For now, however, I want only to hold you close and show you how much you are loved.” Leaning in to kiss her tenderly, never breaking contact, he lifted her and took her to the bed. 

Setting her down gently he pulled back and smiled softly, reaching down to tuck her hair behind her ear. She watched him as he slid his sleep trousers down and stepped out of them. The strong, defined muscles of his shoulders, arms, thighs, and abdomen; his powerful solid chest with the liberal dusting of curly ginger hair that narrowed over his abdomen and drew her eyes to follow a path to his impressive manhood. She felt heat rising in her and swallowed. Even the scars from battle added to his beauty. As her gaze retraced its path back up to his face she saw the indigo twinkle in his eyes. She had never seen anyone able to smile with his eyes the way Obi-Wan did. 

Stepping over to the bed, he took Lyri's hand and pulled her to her feet. She started to reach down to pull off her sleep shirt but he caught both her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them lightly. Looking into her eyes he shook his head. He wanted to pull it off himself. Crouching in front of her, he kissed her mid-thigh at the edge of her hem and began slowly pulling it up, kissing and tasting along the way. She had never recovered her panties earlier, so when he reached her labia he darted his tongue into her crease and flicked it over her nub a couple of times before placing a kiss there; chuckling as he heard her gasp and felt her legs begin to quiver. Continuing his agonizingly slow removal of the silky garment he trailed kisses along her abdomen, enjoying the soft whimpers that now came from her and relishing the sensation of her soft skin against his lips. As he came to her breasts he took his time with each one, suckling and coaxing her nipples to little peaks.

“Oh, Obi-Wan, I need you, please,” she groaned softly as she arched into his lips. There was a soft throbbing at her center that ached for him now and she didn't know if she could wait much longer. Sensing her growing need, he lifted his head to whisper warmly into her ear, “Soon little flower.” Skimming her top up and over her head, he tossed it aside and pulled her against him with one arm as he ran his other hand through her thick caramel tresses. Lowering his head he caught her in a searing kiss, his tongue thrusting and swirling as she reached for him.

Climbing onto the bed, he dragged her with him. “Sit right here sweetheart,” he said softly guiding her to a spot directly in front of him. Moving in close, he wrapped his legs around her, lifting her legs and putting them to the outsides of his thighs so that she was almost in his lap, surrounded by him. He was completely aroused by this time and lifted her slightly saying, “I need you to reach down and guide me in, sweetheart.” Her eyes wide, she looked down and maneuvered herself so she was as open as possible and gently grasped the firm warmth until she felt the soft skin of his moistened tip at her entrance and pushed it in. “That's my sweet girl,” He murmured and pushed into her as he grasped her hips and pulled her as close as possible. As he waited a moment for her to feel comfortable with the sensation, he kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of his tongue sliding over hers and wrapping his arms around her. Besides the closeness this position afforded; he could pretty much wrap himself completely around her; he loved the fact he could look into her eyes while he moved within her. 

“Oh this is delightful,” she thought. “It feels so close; to be wrapped safely in his arms and feel these exquisite sensations as he slides in and out. To look into his beautiful eyes and see the pleasure and desire. ”She sighed softly, evoking a gentle smile from him. “Ah, I sense you enjoy this position as I do,” he smiled. “It feels so...intimate,” she whispered.

“Indeed it does,” he murmured, shifting slightly in search of her special sweet spot. Suddenly hearing a soft groan and feeling her shudder, he knew he was there and increased his pace ever so slightly. He felt a deep happiness on top of the pleasurable sensations as he watched her eyes go from their warm hazel to the green of heightened passion. His eyes flicked to her lips as she moistened them and parted them just slightly. “My Stars, you are so beautiful,” he breathed looking into her eyes once more.

Breathing in his subtly spicy scent, she smiled and moved to meet him with each thrust. He was still keeping his pace slow and steady and she was unable to contain the little kittling mewling that came from her building pleasure. “Do you know what else I like about this position?” he asked with a warm smile. Lyri shook her head because she was past speaking coherently. “I am still free to do this,” he said, caressing her breasts and tweaking her nipples. “And this,” he said, reaching down to lightly massage her nub. The touch was so much added to his steady rhythm it caused her to cling to him and buck helplessly. He eased back, not wanting her to come quite yet. “Soon enough, sweetheart,” he whispered, enjoying the tight, slick warmth of her gliding around him. “Obi,” she managed on a shuddering breath. He leaned in and kissed her, taking her remaining breath away. Seeing the pleading look as she regained her senses somewhat, he relented and increased his pace, gliding over her sweet spot and numerous other sensitive spots until she soared. Feeling close himself now, he caressed her mind with a soft, “Come for me, sweetheart.” She immediately shattered in ecstasy, crying his name and pulsing in strong ripples around him until he couldn't help but come with her. Bucking and shuddering, he uttered her name on a deep groan as he spilled into her. “Oh, that was so...wonderful,” she said, trying to catch her breath. “You were inside me...inside my mind, too. It felt like we were truly a part of each other.” He smiled at the look of sheer wonder in her eyes.

When she had started to catch her breath he whispered, “Stay still, darling.” While he was still inside her, he reached down and began massaging her nub, bringing new pleasure to her still slowly spasming center. Drawing her back up to the precipice once more he watched her as she reached a second orgasm and shuddered and pulsed around him a second time helplessly. “Oh, Obi...mmmmhh..,” she breathed. “Ooooh.” 

Watching her come apart a second time while he was still inside her, feeling the ripples of pleasure around him, he started to harden again. He loved watching her lose herself in the rapture of passion; it only added to her beauty. Coming to readiness once more as he caressed her breasts and ran his hands around her lower back to trail his calloused fingertips over the roundness of her bottom, he began moving within her again. “Oh, this feeling is so intense, one time on top of another; I feel I might fly apart!” she thought as he continued. A very slight sheen of perspiration grew on their bodies as they moved together. Pulling her as close as possible he set up a quicker pace than he had previously, the friction heating them up quickly and bringing both of them into a state of ecstasy in minutes. As they came apart once again, they clung to each other, Obi-Wan whispering spicy endearments as his lips brushed her ear.

As the pulsing of their orgasms grew to distant echoes, he cradled her tenderly, his eyes shifting to the soft blue-green that intimated his love as he watched the bliss play over her face. As before, when he finally pulled out of her, she felt as if part of her was lost. Noting just a hint of wistfulness, he drew her tight against him murmuring softly, “I am right here, sweetheart.”

When several minutes had passed, Obi-Wan shifted and maneuvered them onto their sides. Lyri was content to let him move her as she was in such a state of languor she felt like warm liquid and couldn't have moved herself if she’d wanted to. She sighed contentedly as he curled around her nuzzling her neck and silently thanked the Force for bringing him to her.

They had dozed again for some time when Obi-Wan’s comlink started chirping on the bedside nightstand. Still holding Lyri, he called the little device to his hand and answered it, his voice immediately taking on that respectful businesslike tone he used when addressing the other Council members. Lyri had to clamp down to stifle a giggle at the sudden shift in his demeanor, but she listened carefully to his side of the conversation. It sounded like Anakin would be reaching his destination sometime the next day and Obi-Wan would need to be in the Temple war room to help guide the operation. “Master Yoda?” she heard him say in a way that made it sound as though someone had handed the comm off to the little Master suddenly. “Yes, she is recovering from the ordeal quite nicely. Pardon? Erm...yes, we have resolved our misunderstanding. How did you...never mind.” She could practically hear Obi-Wan blushing. She didn't know how, but Yoda always seemed to know more about things than he let on. “Yes, Master Yoda, we will be back in the Temple this evening. I will. Kenobi out.”

Lyri turned over to look at him, grinning in that impish way she had, and watched the pink flush gradually leaving his face. He watched her as an answering grin gradually lit his own face. “Master Yoda said to tell you it warms his heart to know you are safe. Then he wanted to know if we had resolved our misunderstanding. That little green troll knows too much for his own good sometimes.” 

“Obi-Wan! Isn't there some rule about talking in such a disparaging manner about the head of the Order?” she giggled. “Not if he is not privy to it. It is, of course, said with a great deal of affection.” he chuckled.

“Hmmm. We should have perhaps three or four more hours before we need to head back to the Temple. Is there anything you would like to do before we head in for the night?” 

“I should let Bant know to expect me for work at my usual time, Obi. She will have been short-handed. I hope she isn't too worried.”

“Not to worry, sweetheart. Yoda has let anyone who needed to know that you are alright and needed a couple of days away. He let Bant know a bit more of the situation. I daresay she will have a few things to say to me regarding my doing a better job of looking after you. She has never shied away from telling me the truth of what she thinks, though she tries to be kind about it. She is quite fond of you, you know.”

“I am quite fond of her, too, Obi. I can see why you have remained such dear friends.”

“Yes,” he said softly, “she has had a large hand in saving my life on more than one occasion.” 

“Then I have even more reason to love her, Obi,” she said tenderly as she snuggled into him. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair softly. “It pleases me and puts my mind at ease knowing you have such good friends here when I can’t be, sweetheart.” She smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and drifting for awhile.

When about a quarter of an hour had passed Lyri stirred against Obi-Wan’s chest. She heard a gentle chuckle and looked up into the depths of those striking blue-green eyes. He was propped up with his head resting against one hand, a little smile on his lips. “What are you doing, Obi-Wan?” she puzzled. “Just watching you sleep, sweetheart.” he said affectionately. “Oh...I'm sorry,” she murmured self-consciously. “Don't be, sweetheart; I enjoy seeing you so at peace after everything you've been through,” he said softly. Blushing slightly, she reached up and stroked his cheek, running her fingertips down his jaw and finding pleasure in the soft texture of his beard. “Being with you, I am at peace,” she said softly. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

“Mmmm. You bring a sense of peacefulness to me as well, sweetheart,” he said as he smoothed her hair back. “Have you thought of what you would like to do with our remaining time, yet?”

“Well, I think I'd like one more bath in that heavenly tub; I’d like a chance to wash my hair. Then I would like to find some way to thank Dex for saving me from Tirak.” 

“Dex would be happy just to see that you have recovered, sweetheart. He does things for his friends because he cares about them. He...erm...how shall I put this? He rather frowns upon receiving tokens of gratitude for taking care of his friends, when he feels that is just a natural extension of his friendship. Therefore, just seeing you well and happy is his thanks.” 

“But...doesn't anyone do nice things for him when he has helped them? Maybe not so much a gift, but just...something?”

“What you must do with Dex is watch for ways to help him accomplish something he is trying to do. You have to be careful about how you approach it. Does that make sense to you sweetheart?” She nodded slowly. “I will tell you something Qui-Gon used to say to me. ‘If you keep your eyes open, a solution will present itself’.”

Lyri smiled. “I would very much like to have met Qui-Gon in person.”

“I think he would have been very fond of you, my dear. Now then, would you like me to draw that bath for you? We had probably better get started if we are going to stop by to see Dex on our way back to the Temple.”

“Oh, yes please, with lots of bubbles!” 

“Bubbles it is,” he chuckled as he headed into the bathroom.

While Obi-Wan was drawing the bath, Lyri went to the duffle and pulled out her travel outfit. Obi-Wan had picked out a deep green tunic and leggings for her, the tunic flaring out a bit just below the bodice which had embroidery in tones of beige, black, and various greens in the pattern of flowering vines. There was just a hint of black lace at the hem. Carefully laying them out on the edge of the bed, she went back to the duffle and rummaged around for her underthings. She smiled when she pulled out the more sensible panties and bra he had packed for her to go with the outfit. Feminine but proper for work or travel. She smiled at his sense of propriety. It was just one more thing that endeared him to her and made it fun to muss him up. As she was pulling her socks out and smiling to herself, Obi-Wan came back into the bedroom. “What has put that mysterious little smile on your face?” he asked. “Just thinking of one of the many reasons I love you, Obi,” she smiled up at him. He smiled back at her and winked.

“Your bath is just about ready, sweetheart,” he said with a mysterious grin of his own. 

“Did you remember my boots, Obi? I don't see them here.”

“They are in the cargo compartment of the speeder, not to worry. I...didn’t want you running off before I had the chance to make proper love to you,” he said with a serious look. Whirling around with her hands on her hips and an indignant reply about to leave her lips, she saw the twinkle in his eyes and broke into a fit of giggles as an unrepentant grin lit his face. “I think running through the lobby in a satin teddi with a Jedi Knight running after me may have caused some scandal,” she laughed. “Indeed. I am not sure how I would have explained such improper behavior to Master Yoda. Or to Master Windu,” he said with a grimace. The image only made Lyri laugh harder. “Oh, I would have loved to see that!” she tittered.

Raising an eyebrow and attempting to give her a stern look, Obi wan quickly scooped her up, taking her into the bathroom and depositing her in the tub amidst the bubbles. “You will pay for that and for tugging my beard” he said with a wicked glint as he stepped into the tub. At Lyri’s suddenly wide-eyed expression he chuckled. Grasping her around the waist, he pulled her down into the steamy water with him. Settling back against the tub wall, he pulled her across his lap and, resting her head in the crook of his arm, looked down into her eyes. She looked the tiniest bit wary which caused him to chuckle softly and say, “Not to worry sweetheart, I shall make certain you find pleasure in what you owe.” He then caught her in a long, sensuous kiss that set her on fire.

As he pulled back and ran his tongue lightly over her lower lip, he began caressing her breasts, rolling and lightly pinching first one nipple and then the other between thumb and forefinger. Lifting her just slightly, he suckled each breast until she began arching and squirming, her breath becoming a little ragged. Watching her, he began caressing her abdomen, his hand going lower with each brush of her wet honey skin. She began to quiver as he trailed a finger lightly over her crease a few times and gasped when he dipped in and began massaging her most sensitive point. All the while he watched as her eyes darkened in pleasure. He brought her close to the edge again and again, watching her buck and writhe until she was pleading with him.

“Oh, I can’t handle much more without losing my mind,” she thought as she squirmed and wriggled in his lap. “Oh, please, Obi, please,” she begged, her brow slightly creased in frustration.

“No more beard tugging?” he asked, his tone husky and low. The shadow of a wicked grin still lingered on his lips.

“No, Obi, please...please,” she managed on a ragged breath.

“Alright, sweetheart, shhhh,” he said as he brought her to the brink and slipped two fingers inside her thrusting a few times as he kept pressure on her swollen nub with his thumb. His smile softened as he heard her sob with her release and felt her clenching around his fingers. He was careful to hold her head up out of the water as she tossed it back a couple of times in her ecstasy. Then he just cradled her against him in the warm water and watched her until she was able to regain her senses. He loved having the ability to bring that look of complete bliss to her beautiful face.

“Oh, stars, Obi-Wan! Those hands of yours are dangerous! I think you’ve melted all my bones,” she finally sighed. 

“I will have to remember that when I desire to have you helpless to my whims,” he chuckled. “Now then, are you able to sit up yet? I will give you a hand bathing before all the bubbles are gone.” She let him gently bathe her and did the same for him, but when she closed her hand around his shaft, he gritted his teeth and caught her hand saying, “Later sweetheart...tonight, when we are ready for sleep. We have things to do now.” She looked up at him questioningly. “I think you are right. We should go by and visit Dex.” She pulled back reluctantly and nodded.

Going to the other end of the tub she found the bottle of shampoo Obi-Wan had taken out and began washing her hair. As she massaged the foam into her scalp, Obi-Wan watched her. Her arms lifted to reach the back and sides of her head leaving him with a tantalizing view of the water trickling in tiny meandering paths over her breasts and down the pale honey skin of her torso. If they hadn’t had somewhat of a time constraint, he would have made love to her then and there. The thought that he would have her in his bed later that night would have to sustain him for now.

Closing her eyes against the sting of the trickling shampoo, Lyri began feeling around on the tub’s wide ledge for the little pitcher she'd found to rinse her hair. “I thought I had it right within reach,” she thought in frustration. She jumped and gasped at Obi-Wan’s sudden touch. “Let me do that, sweetheart; lean your head back,” he said, suddenly right beside her. Placing a hand at her upper back to support her, he poured fresh warm water from the little pitcher over her hair, repeating the process until all traces of the sudsy shampoo were gone. “Oh, thank you,” she said, rubbing the water from her eyes. “My pleasure,” he said softly.

Looking into Obi-Wan’s eyes for a long moment, Lyri wondered how such a simple act of kindness could make her heart feel so full it almost hurt. Stepping out of the tub and helping Lyri over the slightly higher than standard side, Obi-Wan grabbed some fluffy rose-hued towels from the cupboard dropping one over Lyri’s shoulders and quickly drying himself off with the other. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he leaned down to place a little kiss on Lyri’s lips and left the bathroom.

As she combed the tangles out of her hair and began blowing it dry, Lyri was thinking about the way things had progressed since her disastrous date a couple of nights previous. It almost seemed a lifetime ago. As she replayed the events in her mind, lingering over some of their lovemaking, a realization came to her and brought tears to her eyes. Lyri Starrider was no longer alone in the universe. Oh, she had the zakitas she loved, of course. But this was different and it filled her with indescribable joy. 

Walking back into the bathroom, fully clothed in his tunics, Obi-Wan was saying, “I was thinking, if it is alright with you, we will just eat at Dex’s place while we are visiting and...Lyri, darling, are you alright?” He put an arm around her and brushed the tears from her cheeks. She looked up at him with a little smile and leaned into his embrace. “Yes, Obi; just feeling a little overwhelmed.” 

“Understandable,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. Giving her a mental caress as well, he whispered, “I too am amazed at the depth of these feelings, sweetheart. It was never anything I imagined having in my life.” As he stood holding her close, the Force shimmered around them and brought a smile to the ghostly lips of his long-dead Master. Things were as they should be.

As Lyri was pulling on the boots Obi-Wan had brought up for her, she watched him neatly packing their belongings back into the little duffle he had brought. She smiled to herself. She liked things to be orderly, too, but it was nothing compared to Obi-Wan’s need for things to be in the proper place. She could only imagine his exasperation at times with Anakin, as the young man seemed to live a fairly haphazard existence in most ways. The thoughts made her giggle. Turning to look at her, he raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I was just imagining you and Anakin living together,” she said. “You are so organized and tidy and he is so...not.”

“You have no idea,” he said, shaking his head. “Though I do feel he has caused me to loosen up a great deal from the way I was previous to his entry into my life. We have been through alot together. He is my best friend. Well...of the male persuasion,” he said with a significant look.

“He loves you, Obi.”

“And I, him, my dear.” She just smiled, as she knew more than anyone could imagine, how deeply the man’s feelings truly ran. 

“Now then, my dear, last minute check and we shall be on our way.”

“Oh, we never got to use that lovely fireplace,” she said wistfully as they passed through the living room. “Well then,” he smiled, “We shall just have to return and make use of it another time.” “Really, Obi?” she said, brightening. Stopping for a moment to look at her and run the backs of his fingers gently over her cheek, he smiled, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Stowing the duffle in the storage compartment and settling Tika in the back seat, Obi-Wan made sure Lyri’s restraint was secured properly and sped them off to Coco Town. Lyri never tired of watching the rainbow neon lights and digital displays come on at early dusk. Unlike the first few times she’d been out of the Temple during the evening, she could now read most all of them. It seemed there were every form of entertainment, technology, and other items one could imagine flown in from all over the galaxy. Some of the entertainment looked quite intriguing, but she had overheard talk about things on the lower levels she hoped she never encountered. Realizing what Tirak had probably had in mind for her she suddenly felt cold and shuddered causing Tika to whine from the back seat. Obi-Wan, feeling her distress through their growing connection, glanced over and enclosed her small hand in his, sending calm to both her and Tika. 

“What is it, sweetheart?” Not able to verbalize her answer right away, she just sent Tirak’s name to him. “He cannot hurt you any more, Lyri. His memory of you, your family, and your moon has been erased. He will be imprisoned for most of his remaining life.” 

But something Tirak had said to her had come back to haunt her memory and cause a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Finally finding her voice, she clung to Obi-Wan’s hand and said, “The Trandoshan, Obi-Wan...he knows I'm alive. Tirak told me that. He had talked to him recently and he had told him about me.” Obi-Wan pulled the speeder out of the main lane of traffic and stopped, hovering near the grey duracrete walls of an older apartment building. 

“Are you certain about this, sweetheart?” She nodded and Obi-Wan noticed the color had drained from her face. Unfastening her restraint and pulling her against him, he kissed her forehead and soothed her. “How the blazes…?” Obi-Wan’s voice trailed off as he looked away into the distance and searched his memory for any clues. “Ah, the fueling station. He was in the game room when I went to collect you. I remember him being quite interested in you. I thought at the time it was just because you were a pretty little female...sorry, sweetheart...but it was more than casual interest, I see that now,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “Blast!” he muttered.

“I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I’m so sorry I keep causing trouble,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. When he lifted her chin to look at her, her large eyes were shimmering with tears. “No, sweetheart. This has only served to make us aware of the one remaining threat to your moon...and to you. As he is unaware of our knowledge at present and Tirak is no longer able to communicate with him, we have the high ground.” He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. “Not to worry my dear; far from causing trouble, you have given us an advantage.” 

When he felt she was calm enough, Obi-Wan refastened Lyri's restraint and maneuvered them back into the flow of traffic. Arriving at the diner about twenty minutes later, he noted that she had been able to resume her composure almost completely. Helping her out of the speeder, he said, “I believe we should tell Dex about our dilemma, sweetheart. He can be of more help than you can possibly realize.”

“But Obi, I wanted to thank him for what he has already done, not drag him into another one of my problems.” 

“I know that, my dear. If you keep your ears open and pay attention, a way may present itself to repay him. But I would still like to ask his assistance regarding the whereabouts of this Trandoshan. You, of all beings, know how important this is. I will give him whatever details he needs and leave it to him.”

“I know you're right, Obi; I just feel bad having to ask more of him. I will listen for an opportunity to repay him without offending his sense of honor,” she sighed.

“Now then, sweetheart, I would like to see a smile on that pretty face before we enter.” When she only managed a little half smile, he shook his head. “Hmmm, that will never do; you leave me no choice.” With a quick glance at their surroundings, he grabbed her around the waist and tickled her until she was giggling uncontrollably. “Much better,” he grinned. “Obi, you don’t play fair,” she said breathlessly. “A Jedi Master will do what he must to complete a successful mission, my dear,” he said with a wink. Taking her hand he led her into the diner.

When the droid waitress called to the back to announce them, Dex appeared in the service window. “Obi-Waaan! Lyri, honey! Yer favorite booth over by the window just emptied out. Go have a seat and I'll be out in a minute to see ya.” The droid rolled ahead of them and dropped a couple of menus on the table. “Somethin’ fer you and the lady to drink, honey? We have the usual assortment of juices and a fresh pot of caf.”

As they took their seats, Obi-Wan ordered them a couple of jawa juices. When Dex came out to the booth, Lyri jumped up and hugged him as tightly as she could around his large frame. Patting her back, he said, “Ah, now, let me look at ya, honey. Yer as pretty as a holopic in them green togs. Is this oversized Bantha calf lookin’ after ya proper?”

“Oh, yes Dex. He has taken very good care of me. I am doing much better now thanks to the two of you.” Dex looked down and seemed to study her for a moment, then looked at Obi-Wan speculatively. “Yeah, I can see the kid’s been lookin’ after ya real well,” he chuckled. Lyri looked at Obi-Wan and noticed he was blushing. Looking back up at Dex, she saw his eyes twinkling and a big grin on his face. “Oh!” she said, a pink hue rising on her own face. “Don’t worry, honey; yer secret’s safe with me. You two was meant for each other by my reckoning,” he said, patting her on the back again. “Now, what can I get fer ya this evenin’?”

“A couple of Bantha steak dinners would be most welcome, if you do not mind, Dex,” said Obi-Wan, glancing at Lyri for her approval and seeing her nod. Also, if you could join us when your dinner rush dies down, we need to speak with you.”

“Sure thing, old buddy. I was hopin’ to talk to ya soon about somethin’, ya might be able to lend some thoughts to anyway.” Turning and ambling off toward the kitchen, he started whistling a popular love song. Glancing back over his shoulder, he chuckled at the dour look thrown at him by Obi-Wan. 

When their food came, Obi-Wan tucked right in as he suddenly felt famished. After a few minutes he saw that Lyri was just pushing the food around on her plate. “Sweetheart, you need to eat something. You know...if Dex sees you haven't touched a bite he will be most unhappy.” The tack worked to some extent since she popped a few bites in her mouth and made a little progress. “Better,” he said reaching out to brush his fingertips over her cheek. He was coming to know the nuances of her emotions fairly well and knew when he needed to step in a little.

When the diner had cleared out to some degree Dex came out to check on them. Eyeing the big Besalisk’s apron, Obi-Wan started to chuckle. “It looks like you are carrying enough of tonight's specials on that apron to feed several more people.”

“Hazards of the job, old buddy,” he said, wadding the apron up as he pulled it off. He tossed it across the room through the service window in a single shot. Flagging down the waitress, he asked her to bring a couple of cups of caf and, eyeing Lyri’s half-full plate, added a request for a muja fruit shake. Sliding in next to Lyri, he put a meaty arm around her. “A shake might go down easier, honey.” As Lyri leaned into his old friend, the Besalisk gained a couple more notches of respect in Obi-Wan’s mind. Dex just looked up and winked at him. “Now what was it ya wanted to ask, Obi-Wan?”

“It seems Lyri has remembered something from the night of her attack that poses a threat to her and, possibly, her homeworld.” He then went on to explain the situation and its possible ramifications to Dex, leaving out any sensitive details about the moon.

“Weeeell, now. Our little gal here doesn't need any more heartache. I'll put some feelers out, Obi-Wan and see if we can’t locate him. I can tell ya if he sets foot on Coruscant, I’ll know about it.”

“I am counting on that, my friend. Now, what was it you wanted my thoughts on?”

Dex noticed Lyri working on finishing her shake and nodded his head toward her with a wink at Obi-Wan who mouthed, “Thank you.” Shifting his large body a little, Dex turned serious again. Well, as you probably know, we got a large number of refugees comin’ in from war-torn planets. We got some skilled labor volunteerin’ to fix up the old run down apartments to house as many families as we can, but we're startin’ to run behind the demand they're pourin’ in so fast, so we've been havin’ to double up on the number of people livin’ in each one. We just can’t keep up.

Lyri was listening intently as Dex explained some of the problems faced by the influx of beings fleeing their home worlds. She started thinking what she might be able to do to help. Then she heard something that spoke to her heart.

“Obi, we got new problems now. These good folks have lost everything. Some of them are comin’ in sick or gettin’ sick with the overcrowdin’. I got folks beggin’ me for help with sick kids and they ain’t got any money. We used to know a few docs who would help out, but they've all been taken for the war. Anything you can think of to help would be great buddy.”

Looking at Obi-Wan, Lyri sent her thoughts. “This is it, Obi. This is my way to thank Dex. I can help the sick; you know I can.”

“I know, sweetheart, but we will need to discuss this with Yoda first and I will need to find out what kind of protection you would have. Do not say anything just yet,” he sent back.

“Alright, Obi; but please, please help make this happen,” she pleaded clearly in his mind.

Stroking the length of his russet beard thoughtfully, Obi-Wan finally looked up at Dex. “Let me give this some thought, my friend. I will get back to you as soon as I can.”

“Good enough, old buddy; I know ya always keep yer word.”

Walking them to the door as they prepared to depart, the Besalisk thanked them again for listening and assured them he'd have people on the lookout for the Trandoshan. He even gave them a sack with a big meaty bone for Tika. Just before Obi-Wan went out the door, he leaned down and whispered, “I'm glad ya came to yer senses, buddy. That little gal was made special for ya.” Obi-Wan now knew without a doubt his friend was correct. Turning back, he squeezed the big Besalisk’s arm, looked into his eyes and smiled. The next moment he was gone.


	6. A Dawning Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Lyri continue to deepen their relationship with one another while Obi-Wan comes to a stark realization of the disheartening changes that have taken place in the Temple. The war is taking a deep toll on the Jedi leaving some adrift and in need of hope. As is always his way, he searches for ways to restore that hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters, arcs and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Just flying through the galaxy for awhile.
> 
> *******Revised Chapter*******
> 
> This chapter has run a bit longer in an effort to show some of the increasing problems now facing the decimated Jedi Order as civil war rages on in the galaxy and the question of sabotage again raises its ugly head. Not only does the Chancellor keep saddling them with more requests spreading them more thinly throughout the galaxy; but fewer of them are returning as time goes on.
> 
> A/N #2: I added a couple of things to this second posting to explain a few remaining doubts that Obi-Wan was having about his attachment to Lyri and how it briefly affected their intimacy.

Feral Moon: Coruscant

 

Chapter 6

Landing smoothly in the area of the landing deck for smaller planetside speeders, Obi-Wan helped Lyri and Tika out and retrieved the duffle from the storage compartment. As he checked the speeder in and ushered them inside, he glanced at his chrono. “Hmmm, it seems terribly quiet for 2100 hours.”

As they continued their trek toward the lifts Lyri grew very quiet. Reality slammed back into her like a runaway transport. She stopped and took his hand. Stopping to look down at her he noted the sudden sadness in her large eyes. She knew she couldn't embrace him in the hallway as her heart wanted so she just squeezed his hand. “You have had to be gone a lot, Obi-Wan, so this is strange to you. Those of us here day in and day out have watched more and more Jedi called out to battle trying to secure numerous worlds for the Republic. The sad part is that fewer return every month. Masters come back without their young padawans and...padawans come back wounded and lost without their masters. I sense that Master Yoda’s heart is heavy with sadness. I sometimes see him walking the halls in the evening and join him for a little while. We don't talk much during those times, but he has told me he appreciates my company. He told me it keeps the emptiness he feels around him a little at bay. I have told him he can call me to walk with him any time he feels the need.”

He looked into her eyes for a long moment, then down at the well-trod carpet of the hallway. Sighing deeply, he looked back up at her. “You are right, Lyri, though I sensed the Temple was much emptier, I hadn’t realized how bad things had gotten. She saw the glisten of unshed tears in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them back and returned to his calm demeanor. He was so used to being the strength and calm that others relied on. She knew he always tried to release his feelings, but the horrors of war and the losses to the Jedi were mounting with no relief and she knew they were taking a toll on him. “I am so glad you have been here to offer support to Master Yoda. He carries the fate of so many on his shoulders; I do find myself concerned for him at times of late.” Lyri looked up at him sadly and nodded. “And I find myself concerned for you as well, my love,” she thought as she watched him square his shoulders and lift his head. “By the Force,” he said with determination, “we must try to hasten the end of this war. So much depends on it. If you do not mind...I would like to try to speak with Yoda once you are settled in, my dear.” She nodded and they continued to the lift that would take them to their floor. Tika walked quietly beside them, taking everything in.

Entering the apartment and turning on the lights, Obi-Wan dropped the duffle next to his bedroom door deciding to tend to it later. Glancing at his chrono, he pulled out his comlink and contacted Yoda. Lyri sat down on the old blue couch and listened to him. He, as always, sounded very businesslike as he conversed with Yoda, but there was a slight edge of melancholy which perhaps no one else would have noticed but her. “I will head there now,” she heard him say. Pausing for a moment, he turned and looked at her. “Of course, Master Yoda,” he said and closed the channel. “Master Yoda wishes me to tell you he is glad to have you home safe and sound, Lyri.” He smiled softly. “He truly did sound relieved.”

“Well, then. I had better be on my way as I told him I would be there within a few minutes. If you are tired you needn’t wait up for me, Lyri.”She stood up as he headed to the door. His hand hovered over the control panel for a few seconds when he suddenly turned around and strode back to her. “Sweetheart?” he said softly but never finished his sentence, crushing her against him instead for the space of several heartbeats. Then, leaning down to kiss her softly, he turned and headed out the door.

“He hurts,” sent Tika, her amber eyes warm, but a little sad as she gazed at Lyri. “Yes, Tika. I think the hurt runs deeper than he will ever willingly let anyone know. He is like the calm, safe place that everyone tries to reach in the middle of a storm. He comforts and reassures others without ever seeking that for himself.” Tika looked at the closed entry, then back at Lyri. “He is a strong pack leader...but he is also our family. We must look after him.” Lyri stroked the soft chocolate fur and drew her arms around the large canine in a fierce hug. “Yes, we must,” she said softly.

Making sure Tika had plenty of water and giving her the large bone Dex had given them; Lyri made a cup of tea for herself and set things out to make a cup for Obi-Wan when he returned. She took her tea into the common room and set it on the little table beside the couch. As it cooled a little, she washed her face and slipped into a silky long dark green sleep shirt with little narrow braided straps. It picked up the tiny flecks of green in her lovely hazel eyes. Settling back on the large blue couch and pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged, she took a sip of her tea and laid her hands loosely in her lap, using one of the meditation techniques she’d learned to find a deeper sense of calm and peacefulness.

After Yoda had caught Obi-Wan up on everything the Council had dealt with in his absence, Obi-Wan told the little master about the encounter with Tirak and the discovery that the Trandoshan who had tried to sell Lyri into slavery and knew about the moon was alive and could very well represent a threat to both the moon and her. “Troubling this is Obi-Wan. Knowledge of this moon’s location and existence as a habitable environment, safe must be kept. Meditate on a solution to this problem I will. For now, concentrate on aiding young Skywalker in his mission to secure the Katasi-9 relay you must. Young Lyri safe here with us will be.” Nodding, Obi-Wan said, “Yes, Master; those were my thoughts as well. I will be here for the Council meeting in the morning and then report to the war room to aid Anakin in his mission. I would assume he will have reached his destination by then.”

As they bid each other goodnight, Obi-Wan headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate on his favorite bench. He passed only a couple of other Jedi, mirroring their respectful bows in passing. He was relieved to find himself alone when he approached the little bench with the archway of flowering vines. The little flowers had a very delicate scent that perfumed the air in the vicinity of the archway. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes as he sat down and attuning himself to the music of the small waterfall and little brook that bubbled nearby. It was true, what Lyri had told him about the quiet that seemed to permeate the Temple at this hour. He remembered in his youth walking through the halls at this hour as he and his friends returned from a lecture or presentation. He supposed they hadn’t as much time and had to curtail a lot of the activities he had thrived on as a young padawan.The thought made him sad for the young ones growing up in the Temple during these difficult times with the war raging.

Closing his eyes and running through a few breathing exercises, Obi-Wan gradually settled into a deep meditative state. As he was reaching for his deepest center, not all the way there yet, he was surprised to feel a gentle brush at the edge of his mind. Reaching out gently, he was astonished to feel Lyri’s soft light hovering there. Intrigued, he reached out with his own mind to touch her, but she startled like one of the little glimmer flies that lived on some of the warmer planets near the Outer Rim and flitted away. Smiling to himself, he continued into a deeper place and reached the warm, bright spot at his center. There he rested for quite some time releasing his feelings of sadness, loss, and any lingering fears into the Force until he felt them flow away from him and was in a state of complete peace.

Gradually rising from the depths of his meditative state, feeling a deep calm restored to him, he rose from the bench and followed the little winding flagstone path back out to the common area that led to the exit. Passing a young padawan who seemed mildly distressed, even in his meditative state, Obi-Wan stopped for a moment to quietly send a tendril of soothing energy to the young man. Seeing the furrowed brow slowly relax, he was satisfied and continued on his way. Thinking about what Lyri had told him regarding a number of the masters and padawans coming back from the battlefield, he wondered if the young man was distressed due to losing his master and thus being anchorless at present within the order. Pondering what Lyri had confided in him, he made the decision to go visit some of the wounded the next day after finishing his shift in the war room. 

Letting himself into his apartment, he quietly locked the door and smiled softly at the picture before him. Lyri, curled up on the couch fast asleep, her silky warm caramel hair somewhat tousled and falling in loose waves about her shoulders and along the cushions, had her hand curled in the big ruff of fur at the zakita’s neck. As Obi-Wan approached the couch the canine’s amber eyes popped open and she raised her head to watch him. Winking at the large canine, he put his index finger to his lips to keep her quiet. Walking to the couch, he crouched down and lifted a few wayward locks of hair from Lyri’s face, just filling himself with the sight of her for a few moments. 

Noticing the half-finished cup of tea on the end table, he stood and picked it up heading to the kitchen in search of a cup of tea for himself. He found everything laid out for him, including his favorite tea. Glancing over his shoulder at Lyri’s peaceful form, he was filled with a soul-deep sense of peace and contentment. A sense that being with her and Tika was being home. It was something more than what he had felt with Qui-Gon, though that had been some sense of home. He’d loved the man as if he were his father. He’d also had somewhat of a home with Anakin. This feeling went deeper, however, and filled him in a way nothing else ever had. It seemed a missing piece had fallen into place somehow. Setting the kettle on to boil, he leaned against the frame of the kitchen entryway and just gazed at his sleeping little waif, his heart swelling to try to contain his feelings.

Tika looked up at him and cocked her head, making him smile. “Yes, I love you both,” he said softly. She thumped her tail against the carpet and gave him one of her canine grins. He shook his head as his eyes began to twinkle. “I wouldn't dare forget you, clever girl.” he chuckled softly.

Preparing his tea, he took his cup into the common room and sat in the comfortable old easy chair that had belonged to his former master. He sometimes talked to Qui-Gon softly there when he was troubled over his seeming inability to impart some bit of wisdom to Anakin. But he also shared the young man’s remarkable achievements with his old master. He spoke of other things from time to time as well. He supposed it was illogical and perhaps silly, but he always felt close to Qui-Gon there and some part of him hoped, even knowing Qui-Gon had been reclaimed by the Force, that somehow his words might reach him. At this moment he just looked across the room at the forms of Lyri and Tika so quiet in slumber and said, “Master? I wonder if you know the love I feel for this woman. I never thought to have this in my life. Sometimes the feeling is overpowering, yet I have still been able to find a balance and adhere to my obligations as a Jedi. Out of love, she makes it easy for me. Is this what you felt for Tahl? I wish I could have spoken to you about her without the prejudices of my youth regarding love. Forgive me, Master.” 

Qui-Gon smiled softly, unseen by his former padawan. “You were forgiven long ago, Obi-Wan.” He longed to reach out and touch the younger man but he knew the time wasn't right yet. 

Finishing his tea, Obi-Wan sat quietly for several moments before rising to return his cup to the kitchen. He wanted nothing more than to take Lyri in his arms and to feel the deep connection of making love with her. But he suddenly had an uneasy feeling with the realization he was crossing a line inside the Temple that he had never breached. This was the place discretion was most needed and there was always the chance, however small, that this most intimate connection could be discovered. His commitment to the Order and his position on the Council meant he must be beyond reproach. Too much depended on it. It also could mean Lyri’s expulsion from the Temple. He certainly couldn't expect Yoda to cover for them. Sighing, he looked across at the entryway. It was as though the old stolid Obi-Wan had entered and was there to judge him and to remind him of the worst consequence of all. “What would be the effect on Anakin were he to find out? You know his strong feelings for Senator Amidala. You tell him not to form attachments, yet you are attached. If he were to discover this, could it not contribute to his downfall?” Logically he knew the chance of discovery was very remote, but the thought sat stubbornly at the edge of his mind.

Taking a calming breath, he attributed the thoughts to this being their first time in a place that had always held rigid boundaries for him and tried to brush them aside. Quickly rinsing the two cups and setting them in the small drainer to dry, he returned to the common room and lifted Lyri into his arms. “Goodnight, Tika,” he whispered and carried Lyri into his bedroom.

About a third of the way to the bedroom, as he turned off the lights, he turned to look down at Lyri and watched her open her eyes sleepily. “Hello there,” he said softly. “You're home Obi,” she murmured giving him a sleepy smile and reaching up to lay her hand on his cheek. “Yes, I believe I am,” he whispered and lowered his head to capture her in a soft lingering kiss.

Lowering her gently to his bed, he put the lights on a very dim setting. Approaching the bed again, he ran his eyes over her slowly. The creamy honey tone of her skin against the deep green of her silky sleep shirt almost made his mouth water. Looking into her large, sleepy hazel eyes, he knew exactly how he wanted her. She reached out to him and he took her hand gently, pressing his lips to it. “I'll only be a moment sweetheart,” he said in a voice growing husky with desire. Then she gave him one of those sweet, tentative little smiles that never failed to melt his heart.

Pulling off his boots and socks, he set them beside the chair. Lyri heard the soft rustle as he removed his tunics and smiled as he shimmied out of his trousers and underwear. She felt a warm tug at her center as she slowly raised her eyes from his strong calves and thighs up to his warm smile and the midnight glint of his eyes. She loved the way they darkened as his desire grew. Let's take off this beautiful gown; it is so lovely on you, I don’t want to take a chance on ruining it.” So saying, he gently slid it from beneath her and slipped it over her head. When she shivered and her nipples stood up in the cool air, he looked into her eyes for a moment then lowered his head to suckle, the wet warmth an intoxicating contrast to the cool air around her. It only took moments to have her arching into him and whimpering in helpless desire. When he lifted his head several minutes later, she felt the sudden loss of warmth and shivered. Lifting her slightly, he turned back the bed and lowered her again, pulling the sheet and blankets up to her chin. “Obi, I thought we…” she started, the need evident in her voice. “Shhh, my impatient little flower, not to worry...trust me,” he said and crawled over to slip into the covers behind her.

Reaching down to skim her panties off, he tossed them onto the floor near the chair. Sliding in behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him, pressing her against the length of his body. As he held her in an intimate spooning position with one arm, he began caressing her and nuzzling her neck. Running his hand in light circular patterns over her breasts, he felt her nipples rise to his touch and smiled as she arched into his hand. 

Trailing his hand in a long sensuous caress down her abdomen and into the crease of her thigh, he pulled her round little bottom against him, enjoying the pliant warmth against his groin. “I love the way you fit so perfectly here,” he whispered. She sighed softly in response and he began running a finger lightly along her crease until he heard her whimper. Finding her little nub, he began massaging in slow circles until she was wriggling against him and whimpering uncontrollably. The heat and movement against his manhood caused him to become more fully aroused.

Feeling his shaft hardening against her, Lyri tried to reach down to bring it to her entry, but he caught her and pinned her arms beneath the arm he had wrapped around her. She let a small whine escape and he kissed her neck and whispered just behind her ear, the warmth of his breath touching her with his words. “Relax, sweetheart; let it last awhile.” Slowly moving his hand back to her thigh, he caressed her until she calmed a little and then returned to a light touch at her center.

As she finally began to wriggle more frantically again and he heard the frantic edge to her mewling, he slid a finger in and knew she was more than ready for him. Sliding it back out and over her nub once more, he shifted slightly behind her. 

“How does he bring me to such deep wanting,” she thought in a haze of pleasure tinged by deeper need. As he shifted, she felt him begin to push into her from behind. The angle and position were new to her; the sensations slightly different. When she started to push back too quickly he grasped her hips and guided her at a slower pace until she had taken all of him. Pulling her bottom tight against him again, he heard her whimper. 

“Oh, I need to move; I need to get to the edge,” she thought desperately. “I can’t last! I know he wants to move slowly, but I can't. What is wrong with me? I feel so unsettled. Oh please get me over the edge.” She started squirming and tried to rock against him. When he attempted to still her again, she let out a frustrated breath. “I can’t Obi, I need you. I’m sorry; I don't know why...I can’t do what you want,” she started to sob.

Obi-Wan knew she had been through a lot she probably hadn't been able to come to terms with yet. Perhaps she was even picking up on his own uneasiness. Sensing how agitated she was, he stroked her hair reassuringly. “Shhhh, sweetheart, it is alright. Let me help you,” he murmured. He kissed and nuzzled her neck, soothing her while at the same time he moved his hand down and massaged her just above his shaft. The sensation of his touch there while she was filled with him soon had her bucking as she burst through and shattered in release. The clenching and rippling around Obi-Wan brought a soft groan from him. When he felt the ripples of her orgasm decrease considerably, he began moving slowly, letting the slick warmth arouse him further. She was relaxed now and could finally enjoy the slow loving he wanted to share with her. “Thank you, Obi,” she whispered hesitantly. “Any time, my sweet girl,” he answered softly.

The slow glide over her heightened nerve endings drew her deeper and deeper into euphoric pleasure. She was lost in the heady masculine scent that was slightly spicy and just his and could feel the warmth of his touch all over her. She felt his hand slide up to fondle her breasts, sending jolts of heat to her center and began mewling like a hungry kittling. It seemed she had been in this state of growing, tingling pleasure for hours. A soft answering growl vibrated through Obi-Wan’s chest as he tangled a leg with hers and increased his pace the tiniest bit. His soft groans heightened her arousal even further and she was very close, grinding her bottom into his groin helplessly. Tightening his arm to hold her firmly against his chest, he nuzzled her and whispered his love to her. “Obi,” she sighed breathlessly and started a long pulsing fall into oblivion. As he felt the undulating waves surround him, he groaned deeply and tumbled after her.

As their breathing began to slowly even out and they drifted back to the present, Obi-Wan nuzzled her just behind the ear and murmured, “Alright now sweetheart?” She stirred a little and he felt her heart rate increase just the tiniest bit. “Yes, Obi, that...that was amazing. I...I'm sorry I was so difficult at the beginning.” When he didn't say anything right away, her stomach clenched. Sensing her sudden apprehension, Obi-Wan cuddled her close. “You've no need to be sorry, sweet girl. I am only sorry I didn't realize how distressed you were sooner. Please know when there is something you need, that you don't have to be afraid to tell me. I know you are trying to come to terms with all that has happened to you in the past few days. I too have some things to work through, which I shall try to explain to you tomorrow, if that is alright. Sometimes emotions can translate into physical need.” When she turned her head to look up at him, a single tear slipped down her cheek. “Oh, sweetheart; shhh, everything is alright,” he said and traced the tear with his finger whispering, "You have my heart, Lyri. I love you." His eyes held so much gentleness and warmth in their blue-green depths; she knew he was being truthful with her. Finally feeling relaxed and at peace, she snuggled into him and they slept.

After sharing first-meal the next morning, Obi-Wan and Lyri headed in opposite directions; he to the High Council chamber and she to collect Tika before heading to the Halls of Healing. He had mentioned to her that he would like to visit with some of the wounded later and she told him she would inform Bant. 

The Council meeting proved to be quite lively that morning. After discussing the Chancellor’s latest request that Jedi teams and troopers be sent to two more systems in the Mid Rim that were threatening secession, they received a communication from Commander Skywalker that he had reached the outer edge of the planetary system near Katasi-9 and was beginning reconnaissance. As soon as Obi-Wan had negotiated a compromise between members of the Council who couldn't agree on how to approach yet another request from the Chancellor, the meeting adjourned. Just before Obi-Wan left for the war room, Yoda approached him. “Always good it is to have you here, Master Kenobi. Run much smoother the meetings do with your ability to negotiate between stubborn masters with opposing viewpoints.”

“Master Yoda, I am certain there are others who could do just as well, but I am happy to be of service.”

Yoda glanced out the window. Looking back at Obi-Wan, his large eyes softened. “Young Lyri; how is she? Recovering well from her attack is she? Good, things are between you?” 

Obi-Wan blushed slightly and chuckled. “Yes, Master, things are good between us and she seems to have no lasting physical effects from the attack. Which reminds me; she would like me to train her in the use of the Bo staff. She is adept at the use of ancient weaponry and feels this would give her a fighting chance if she should find herself in a dangerous situation again. I have given this some thought and find I have to agree with her.” Yoda’s eyes began to twinkle. “Sweet and gentle young Lyri is, but when called forth, a bright spark beneath the surface burns. A demonstration I have seen of her prowess with the ancient bow. Plays into her speed and accuracy the Force does, but her mastery and skill from her need to survive have come. Unfortunate as a child she was not found. An exceptional Jedi she would have made.”

“I agree with this assessment, Master. I too wish we had found her as a child. But, perhaps she wouldn’t be the person she is today. She should never have had to go through what she did, but she has developed some unique abilities because of it. She will be happy to know she has your blessing to learn the Bo Staff. Thank you Master Yoda.” 

Yoda grinned. “An easing of your mind I sense this will have as well, young Obi-Wan.” A little smile formed on the younger master’s face and he nodded his agreement. Having nothing further to discuss at the moment as he still needed to think through a request for Lyri to be able to lend medical assistance to the poor refugees arriving in the lower mid-levels, he bowed in farewell and left for the war room.

As Lyri and Tika arrived at the Infirmary, Dreela hurried out from behind the reception desk and put her hand out to squeeze Lyri's arm. “Oh, Lyri, thank the Force you're okay! We heard someone attacked you at the top of the lower levels! You are okay aren’t you?” Lyri stepped forward and hugged the young Twi’lek, whom she had become friends with over the past several months. “Yes, I'm alright now, thanks to Master Kenobi and his friend Dex.” Reaching out to ruffle the big canine’s fur, Dreela smiled and said, “Oh, and wonderful, brave Tika, too, I heard.” Tika just grinned and wagged her tail.

“Yes, Tika held Tir...my attacker until Master Kenobi could get there to deal with him.” Lyri was rather guarded about how much she told other beings about the particulars of her past. They all had a basic knowledge of the loss of her parents and her life as a feral youngling, but only those closest to her, with the exception of the Jedi mind healer, knew the ugly details of what had befallen her in her young life.

“Bant will be so glad to see you looking so well. She probably wouldn't tell you, but she has been terribly worried about you. The younglings keep asking where you are, too.”

“Well, Dreela, I must say I am happy to be back. How are those two young padawans that had lost their masters? The two who came in the day of my mishap?”

“Bant can fill you in on the particulars, but from what I can tell the Togruta seems to be faring better than the Human. Their wounds are slowly coming along, but the human seems very withdrawn and lost. I know togrutas have much more fiery dispositions and maybe that helps. You should have met the one who used to be apprenticed to Commander Skywalker. Anyway, the human wakes up screaming for his master in the middle of the night. They both are suffering from the violent break of their training bonds, too. It’s as though it rips out a piece of your mind.”

“How is Bant doing?”

“Bant Eerin is doing just fine, thank you,” the Mon Calamari healer said behind them, causing both girls to jump. “I believe you have work to do Dreela.” The young Twi’lek bowed in deference and scurried back to her computer terminal. “You know it isn’t right to be discussing patients in such an open area, girls,” she scolded as both of them hung their heads a little. “It was my fault,” said Lyri immediately. “I was just anxious to know how they were doing.” 

“Why don't we go to my office and I'll fill you in on what has been going on in your absence.”

“Of course, Bant. I am sorry for my lack of discretion.” “I need to remember to be discreet about a number of things,” she thought as she followed Bant.

As soon as they got into the office and shut the door, Bant put the charts she was carrying down and hugged Lyri tight. Then, holding her out at arm’s length, she said, “Let me look at you sweetie. Are you really alright? How in star’s name did you end up down near the lower levels?” Tika looked at Lyri and blinked her warm amber eyes. “Perhaps a partial truth would be best,” she sent. “Agreed,” Lyri sent back.

When Lyri had explained about going on a dinner date with the seemingly charming young senator who turned out to be a complete cad and left her stranded, Bant was appalled and wanted to know how Obi-Wan could have allowed her to leave with him before running a decent background check. She told Bant that she thought he had run some kind of check and also that she had lost her comlink when the senator had hurriedly whisked her away. She explained that she had been trying to find help to contact Obi-Wan when she was attacked by the Zabrak who had killed her parents and that Obi-Wan, Dex and Tika had rescued her and Obi-Wan had arrested the Zabrak who was now in prison. She also told Bant that Obi-Wan had taken care of her and watched over her for the last couple of days to make sure she was recovered. She didn't want Bant to be too angry with her old childhood friend; though she had a feeling a certain amount of scolding was inevitable.

“Oh, Bant; the reason I was asking about the wounded padawans who lost their masters during battle was that Obi-Wan wants to come by and visit with them for awhile after he finishes in the war room. He is turning something over in his mind; I can tell. I am not sure what thoughts he is entertaining just yet, though I have my suspicions. But he wanted me to make sure you thought they'd be well enough for a visit. I know from experience he can be very calming.”

“Yes he can, Lyri, more so than anyone I know,” she said as her eyes softened with affection. “Hmmm...He’ll probably want to know a little about how they came to be here. I am assuming he is particularly interested in those who have lost a padawan to master bond.”

“Yes, Bant; how did you know?”

“When Obi-Wan’s own master lost his life, they had a particularly strong training bond; perhaps the strongest I've seen. There was a little rockiness in their relationship near the end, but they seemed to get past that. They cared deeply for each other. When Qui-Gon was killed their bond was suddenly severed, leaving him with not only the loss of his master, but the effects of the bond being literally torn from his mind. It left a gaping wound that wasn't visible on the outside except for severe headaches for a period of time. I am sure the emotional effects were probably far worse. Not only that, he didn’t even have the chance to grieve properly because he had a child padawan from a difficult background to care for and begin training. I don’t know if any of the rest of us could have handled the situation with such grace. If anyone can relate to these wounded padawans...and masters...it is Obi-Wan.” 

“Thank you so much for telling me this, Bant. I never realized the extent of his loss. It's no wonder he has been so understanding and patient with me.”

“That, and he cares a great deal for you, sweetie. You couldn't ask for a better friend to have in your corner.” Lyri blushed slightly and looked down lest her eyes betray her feelings. Every time she learned something new about him, her respect and love for Obi-Wan grew deeper. She knew he had some faults, of course, but those were far outweighed by the light and good in him.

While Obi-Wan waited in the war room for Anakin to finish his reconnaissance and report in, he checked in on some of the active campaigns and lent his expertise in whatever capacity he could. When he saw how thinly the Jedi and their resources were spread, he sighed and shook his head. “Some of the campaigns are going quite well, but for each one we succeed with, it seems another one or two rise up and take their place.” Everyone present murmured their agreement. One of the senior war room staff said, “It seems things have gotten worse ever since that General Grievous surfaced.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, thoughtfully. “I have the feeling either he or Dooku are behind this small amassing of troops near Katasi-9. They certainly have to know how crucial this relay is to us. If it is disabled, we will lose a good part of our communication with half the Outer Rim forces.” Everyone nodded their solemn agreement.

About an hour later, Padawan Daen turned from the banks of blinking lights at the war room communications console and said, “General Kenobi, sir? Commander Skywalker has just made contact and wishes to speak with you.”

“Very good; thank you Padawan Daen.” The young man got up and offered his seat to Obi-Wan. Adjusting a couple of the controls when he sat down to cut down on static, he finally said, “General Kenobi to Commander Skywalker, do you copy?”

“Yes, Ma…..er, General. It's good to have your input. As you know, we are in the area of Durkteel and its neighbors close to the Durkteel Loop. There is a cluster of small planets not too terribly far away. It appears the Seps are sneaking in a few at a time trying to remain undetected. Whatever populations are located there are very low tech and not concerned with them. There are a lot more of them than we had initially thought, General. Our relay has remained hidden a long time amongst all the space stations in the area, but you can bet the Seps have eyes on it now.”

Obi-Wan tapped a finger on the console desk for a moment and reached up to slide his fingers the length of his ginger beard. “Hmmm. This is not the situation I was hoping for. They no doubt have fighters patrolling the area fairly steadily with a larger contingent like this.”

“Yeah, we've been able to evade them so far. We've pretty much picked up on their pattern. They're not being all that careful, so I'm betting they don't know we're here.”

“Do not take anything for granted, Anakin.” It slipped out in that scolding, schoolmaster voice before he could catch himself. Looking up sheepishly at the war room staff, he sighed. “I apologize for that, Commander,” he said, slipping back into proper protocol. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I've been giving this some thought and I think I can slip in with a handful of troopers and check the status of weapons on the station. We can try to at least give the personnel manning the station some basic defensive training for a last ditch effort if we can't draw the Seps away somehow. My concern at this point is that there are still Sep ships slipping in. The odds don't look promising, but I still think I've got to try.”

“Alright, agreed. But be sure to contact me once you're inside the station. Where have you hidden our own troop transport? Are they out of harm’s way for now?”

“Yeah, pretty sure. There’s a small planetoid on the opposite side of the station, plenty big enough to hide the troop transport. There hasn't been any indication they know we're here. You can probably pinpoint us more or less on the holocartography map if you take a look. I'll send you all the coordinates. It’ll give you a better idea what we're dealing with.”

“Very good; I shall do so now. I shall be awaiting your call from the station.” He looked down for a moment, then at the console. “May the Force be with you, my friend.”

“Padawan Daen, I know you are quite good at pinpointing such things as wayward ships that go missing. I wonder if you could help me sort out Commander Skywalker’s location near Katasi- 9?” The young man blushed and mumbled, “Of course, General.”

As Lyri and Tika finally reached the point in their daily routine where they headed to the younglings’ wards, they could hear the giggling and occasional wails of myriad little voices. Tika looked up at Lyri and they grinned at each other. The time spent with these little ones always nourished their flagging spirits and set a difficult day aright.

As they appeared at the door of the first ward, all eyes turned their way and a wave of pure joy washed over them. As they moved to the middle of the room and sat on the floor near each other, the little bodies of the young ones pressed against them, each one wanting to pat them or stroke them in reassurance that they had actually returned. 

“Oh, Lyri, it is so good to see you back safely amongst the younglings. I heard there was some mishap and you were stranded at the top of the lower levels,” said Taela. As with most beings she had met, the Twi'lek was drawn to the young woman and couldn't help but give her a hug. 

“Thank you so much, Taela. I am glad to be back safely as well.” Lyri took the Twi’lek nurse’s hand. “Not everyone on this planet is as kind and good as you and Bant.”

“Nurse said you were on a ‘venture,” said one small humanoid with pale lavender skin and a shock of silvery hair. “Did you see any pirates?” Reaching out and ruffling the silvery locks, Lyri had to laugh. “Well, I'm sure there must have been some pirates in that club full of ruffians!” she grinned. “I'm just glad Master Kenobi was able to find me when he did.”

“Yeah, they might’ve tooken you to their ship an’ made you into a pirate, too!” the youngling proclaimed. There was a gasp from all the other young ones nearby. Then a little female blue-skinned Twi’lek stood with her pudgy little hands on her hips and said, “No pirate could ever win ‘gainst Master Kenobi!” As all the other little females nodded their agreement, Lyri had to stifle a giggle. “Master Kenobi would just stick ‘im wif his lightsaber!”

They all turned, startled, as a deep chuckle sounded from the entryway. “I daresay I would try to arrest the villainous scum first. Lightsabers are a last resort, young one.” As a little pout formed on the youngling’s face and she stared down at the floor, Obi-Wan stepped into the room. Crouching down beside the little Twi’lek, he said, “Of course, in some instances, tickling has been known to be a deterrent.” He then caught her and tickled her until she couldn't stop giggling. “You do see how effective it can be.” He looked up and winked at Taela.

Holding the little female close for a moment, he soothed her to a state of calm again, lest whatever condition she had be affected. As he held her, he addressed Lyri. “Did you have time to speak with Bant regarding the wounded padawans, yet?”

“Oh, yes, Obi-Wan. She said to ask for her when you came in so she could discuss them with you. I'm sure Dreela knows where she is.” 

“Thank you, Lyri. I shall try to catch up with you at the end of your shift and accompany you to last-meal. I am hoping we can talk Bant into joining us.”

“That would be wonderful. Bant takes a lot of her meals in her office and she really needs to get away from the Infirmary for awhile.” Taela chimed in her agreement with that assessment.

“Very good. I shall see you later,” he said, leaning down to ruffle Tika’s fur. The big canine gave him one of her silly grins, leaving the younglings in a fit of giggles.

As Bant entered her office, Obi-Wan stood to embrace her. Bant leaned into him and clung for a moment as though he were a life-float in a turbulent sea. “Bant, my dear friend, you are exhausted beyond belief,” he said tightening his hold on her. He realized immediately that she had lost weight as well. As she stepped back, he looked her up and down in an assessing manner. As he looked into her eyes, his own eyes softened. “Bant, you must take care of yourself. We cannot afford to lose you.”

“I am doing the best I can, Obi. We are so terribly short-handed.” He reached out and caressed her cheek and her eyes grew wet with unshed tears. “I am hoping I can offer a little bit of help,” he said quietly. “May I ask about some of the cases in which padawans have lost their masters? I would also like to visit some of the Knights who have lost apprentices. I have an idea, but I need to make an assessment of the situation and the state of mind of these individuals before I can be sure it would work. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up until I assess things.”

“Of course, Obi. I wouldn’t do this under normal circumstances, but I am putting you down as being involved in the care of these patients so that you may review their records. You have the highest sense of integrity of anyone I know and I trust you completely with this information in your efforts to help. I separated copies of the files for the patients you want to look at into a separate folder in the system. The file is classified and has your name on it. You can set your passwords and put your own notes into the file. Everything will, of course, be encrypted to protect everyone involved.”

“Thank you very much, Bant. I am sorry to have created more work for you.”

“Oh, Obi...if you can help them it will be well worth it. You can go ahead and use the data terminal here in my office for privacy. I need to return to my patients.”

“By all means, Bant. Thank you.”

An hour later, Obi-Wan rapped on the entryway to one of the intermediate areas where those recovering from surgery and stabilized to some degree resided. A young Togruta female was lying on her back in one of the two beds, staring up at the ceiling. Draping one arm over her eyes, she said, “I told you I’m not that hungry; just leave the tray on the table and go bother someone else.”

“I would be happy to do that but I seem to have missed your tray somewhere along the way. You may as well give me a few moments of your time, since you won't be using it to dine at present.”

“Listen, bantha-brain, if you think…” she said, suddenly turning toward him. The words died on the young Togruta’s tongue. “Oh, kriff!” she muttered under her breath. She reminded Obi-Wan so of Ahsoka, he felt a little pang and had to swallow before he continued. “Master Kenobi!” she said, quickly regaining her composure. “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi. I know it’s no excuse, but it’s been a long day,” she said, her eyes resting on the empty bed. Obi-Wan brushed her mind very gently. Ah...her roommate had been rushed into surgery with a complication and hadn't survived. “Understandable and forgiven, young one.”

He went into the room and sat at the end of her bed. “I was wondering, if it is not too difficult, if you could tell me something about your master and your final mission together. Your name is Shakhia, is it not?” He waited quietly while she collected herself.

“Yes, Master Kenobi, I am Shakhia. My master was Tal’in Sae. We were on a mission leading troops to secure a small planet at the near edge of the Outer Rim. There was another team accompanying us; a human master and padawan. Master Kabe; you may have known him. ” Obi-Wan nodded quietly. “I...I don’t think his padawan is doing very well. His name is Rollin. The intelligence we were given for the mission was faulty. The Seps must have gotten there earlier than our intelligence indicated because there were a far greater number of battledroid battalions than we had anticipated. They were waiting to ambush us as we entered a particularly narrow pass on the way to the capital city.” She stopped, looking down at her hands and taking a couple of deep breaths. Obi-Wan reached out and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. When she looked up at him, her large blue eyes held a haunted expression. “Master Kenobi…”

“Take your time, young one.”

“Master Sae and Master Kabe died protecting us. They shielded us. I think...I think the mission was sabotaged somehow. But who would do that?” Who, indeed? Obi-Wan thought about his own sabotaged mission.

“Master Kenobi, I feel like part of me is gone. There’s a place in my mind that has gone dark.” He watched her wipe angrily at a couple of tears. 

“This I understand well, young one. Your training bond was severed violently. I experienced much the same when my master was killed. If it would help, I can share a few techniques I learned to help me through the worst of it.”

“Thank you. What will I...I am not ready for the trials yet, Master.” 

“Not to worry young one; I am working on that. Just work to restore your health.”

“Thank you, Master,” she breathed gratefully. He stood and squeezed her shoulder again. “If you are having a particularly difficult time with your loss, please feel free to contact me, young one. Master Bant or Lyri will know where to find me.” With that he gave a slight bow and left.

He stopped at the darkened room in which young Rollin slept fitfully. The aura of despair was so thick he instinctively strengthened his shields. Checking his chrono, he decided to wait until he had more time to try to speak with the young human. Shakhia had been right. Master Kabe’s young padawan was not doing well at all. He stood in the entry for a few moments stroking his beard in thought. It had always been hard for him to see suffering without trying to ease it in some way. Before leaving he sent a wave of soothing energy to calm the young man, quieting his slumber.

Making his way to the main waiting area, he found Lyri and Tika waiting for him there. Lyri was curled up in one of the plush chairs with her head leaned against Tika’s. Their eyes were closed and he knew they were communing in a way known only to them. He smiled softly, thankful he had made certain the two weren't separated when they left the moon. Not wanting to disturb them just yet, he went to Bant’s office to thank her for her assistance and invite her to join them for last-meal.

As he approached the door and raised his hand to knock, Obi-Wan became acutely aware of his friend’s deepening sadness. Finally rapping his knuckles lightly against the smooth surface, he waited while Bant collected herself and asked him to enter. Sitting across from her, he watched as she straightened up stacks of flimsiplast and datapads, not looking him in the eye. “Did you find the information you needed in the files, Obi?” she said, trying for a businesslike demeanor. He finally reached out and stilled her hands.

“Bant, I have known you for too long for you to hide from me. Please allow me to help in whatever way I can.” When she looked up, the concern in the depths of his sea-blue eyes just about undid her. Her large eyes shimmered and she had to blink rapidly to hold back tears.

“Oh, Obi, no matter what I do it's not enough. I barely have time to try to heal them and make them somewhat whole again before they are replaced with two more. The new knights are getting younger; they should still be padawans but are pushed into knighthood for the war effort. When is it going to stop? There won't be anything left of us if this war keeps on raging. We were never meant to be soldiers.”

Obi-Wan let out a slow breath. “I cannot disagree with you Bant. I never thought to see civil war in the Republic. Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers. At the risk of sounding treasonous, I don’t believe the Jedi Council’s decisions should be so enmeshed with those of the Chancellor. That being said, we have sworn allegiance to the Republic and cannot turn our backs on her. I have to believe we will end this war soon. It is ruining the lives of too many beings.” Bant sighed deeply and put her head in her hands.

Standing and moving around behind Bant, Obi-Wan massaged her tired shoulders. “Don’t give up hope just yet, my friend. We need you too much. However, you do need to take a little time away from the Infirmary now and again and you need to remember to rest. Tonight you are going to last-meal with Lyri and me. I will not take no for an answer, so don't even try.” She looked up at him gratefully. There were times when she truly appreciated this take charge attitude he often adopted since he’d matured. This was because she knew it at its root was his need to care for those around him. “Alright, Obi. I guess I do need to see a little of the world outside these Infirmary walls.”

“Good decision, Bant. I really did not want to have to throw you over my shoulder to get you away from here,” he chuckled and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. She looked up at him a little surprised. He had always been fairly reserved about showing affection. It wasn’t encouraged in the Order. “Seeing her puzzled expression, he smiled. “You may blame Lyri for that and you are one of my dearest friends. I have no better excuse and, speaking of that young lady, she is waiting for us in the large waiting room up front. Shall we?”

When they arrived at the front waiting area they came upon Lyri trying to reason with an eight or nine year old youngling who was shaking his head and wiping angrily at tears. Tika appeared to be guarding the entryway. “He reminds me of someone,” Bant said pointedly. “Oh dear,” muttered Obi-Wan. 

“Kalin, you know you need to give that leg time to heal,” Lyri was saying. “Jedi are tough; I don't need to stay here any more,” the boy answered petulantly.

“I believe Jedi are also obedient, are they not young padawan?” The child gasped and looked up into the stern countenance of a Jedi Master. “Y-Yes, Master Obi-Wan,” came the small voice. “Very well, then; I shall accompany you back to your bed.” The little boy looked defeated. “Yes, Master,” he said in an even smaller voice.

As the little one limped along beside him for a few steps, Obi-Wan leaned down and picked him up. “Let's give that leg a rest young Kalin. It needs to heal properly if you are to be one of my sparring partners when you get older.” The little boy's eyes widened, “Really Master?”  
As Obi-Wan rounded the corner to the children's ward, they heard him say, “Of course.”

Lyri and Bant smiled at each other. “He’s always been good with the younglings,” Bant said softly. Lyri nodded, her hazel eyes shining with emotion she couldn't hide.

Obi-Wan strode back around the corner smiling to himself. “Everything seems to be in order now. I think we can safely…” he was saying, when he glanced up. “What in stars’ name are you two grinning about?” Lyri and Bant quickly tried to cover the giggles that bubbled up and glanced down. When he saw them glance sidelong at each other, he huffed, “I know how to make each of you pay, you know!” They both did their best to look contrite.

Glancing at his chrono, he ushered them out of the Infirmary. When they came to the hallway leading to the large cafeteria, Lyri split off to take Tika home, telling them she’d catch up with them. “Don't tell any good stories until I come back!” she called over her shoulder as she and Tika trotted off.

They walked on in silence for a moment when Bant suddenly touched his arm to stop him. “That girl loves you, you know.” He looked into her eyes for a long moment. “I know,” he finally said. “Not to worry, old friend.”

Deftly changing the subject, he told her he’d like to run a couple of ideas by her before presenting them to the Council. As they selected the items they wanted for dinner, Obi-Wan said, “I have been thinking about the number of young padawans who have been set adrift with the loss of their masters. I know we have had to knight many of them earlier than we ordinarily would have, but there are some who are truly not at the point yet where they can, in good conscience, be put in that position.

As they went to seat themselves at an old corner table that had been a favorite meeting place in their youth, he went on to explain his ideas about utilizing the masters who had also lost their padawans. He also had thought of perhaps utilizing some of the retired staff for interim training for the early junior padawans who would normally be newly apprenticed by this time if not for the decrease in the number of available masters. If those who had lost an apprentice could be matched with some of the senior padawans who had come back from battle without a master, their training could be continued until they were made ready for the trials. He had a great concern for them being knighted before they were actually ready.

Lyri had joined them quietly as Obi-Wan was explaining his ideas to Bant. “With the interim training for junior padawans, they could come to their new masters with a higher level of skill and more readily able to go into the field earlier. I have been looking into our numbers since Lyri made me aware, and I think we have to reorganize somewhat in order to continue effectively. We cannot let our promising padawans slip away for lack of someone to further train them.”

When he had finished speaking, he reached for his tea. The beverage had grown cool by this time, causing him to grimace slightly and set it back down. Bant and Lyri were staring at him somewhat wide-eyed. He smiled tentatively and colored slightly. “I hope I have not rendered you speechless. I was really hoping for your input before presenting this idea to the Council tomorrow.”

Bant cleared her throat. “Obi, the workings of that stellar mind of yours can still leave me in utter amazement. It seems you have most things covered, but need help with the details. I do have a couple of ideas.” As Bant started helping to refine Obi-Wan’s plan, Lyri slipped quietly away to fetch him another tea. She too was in awe of Obi-Wan’s mind. Sometimes the workings of his mind reminded her of her father and she wished the two could have met. She could imagine the conversations they would have had.

When she slipped back into her seat and set the heated beverage in front of him, he smiled at her in delight. “Thank you very much, Lyri.” He reached under the table and gave her hand a squeeze. “We have been waiting to hear your thoughts on this idea as well, Lyri.” 

“You want my thoughts?”

“Of course. You are a gifted empath, my dear. Having worked with several of these padawans and masters who have lost the being closest to them, you can give us a unique insight into how we should proceed with this.” She looked at Bant who nodded encouragingly. 

As she explained her observations to them, Lyri’s heart swelled with love and pride. It was the first time she actually realized how highly this gifted; wise man at her side regarded her opinion. Far from being just polite and indulgent, he was listening intently to her thoughts and her tentative suggestions.

As they wound down and prepared to leave, Obi-Wan chuckled. “To end our evening on a lighter note, let me tell you about the time Garen, Reeft and I tricked Bant into sampling a bit of Yoda’s infamous stew.” The story indeed lightened their mood and as they parted ways for the evening, Obi-Wan was pleased to see a smile on his old friend’s face. As if reading his thoughts, Lyri murmured, “We need to get her out of the Infirmary more often.” He smiled, nodding at her.

Before they had reached the lift, Obi-Wan suddenly said, “Why don’t we have a look at the lights tonight?” Lyri looked up at him and nodded. She always enjoyed the lights, but they seemed to hold a little more magic when he was with her. She knew their little balcony was on this floor and guessed that was where he was headed. 

As he opened the door for her, she walked through to the railing. Though the little balcony was somewhat sheltered it offered a breathtaking view of the city and sky. As she heard Obi-Wan scraping something along the floor behind her she said, “Oh, the lights are so clear tonight! Just look at the colors! They…” She never got the chance to finish her thought as Obi-Wan turned her and caught her in a soul-searing kiss that literally caused her toes to curl, the heat of it shooting straight to her center. When he finally let her come up for breath she felt dazed. “Obi?” She said breathlessly. “I’m sorry, sweetheart; I was unable to last another minute without holding you. The lights are beautiful,” he murmured as he glanced out over her head. Returning his dark indigo gaze to her face, he sighed contentedly. “But it is you that restore my heart and soul.” The simple, heartfelt admission brought her to the point of tears. Though she was unable to speak, he understood and gently followed a tear down her cheek with his finger.

“Come sit with me, sweetheart. I want to touch you and feel your pleasure.” Warm tingles ran the length of her little body. As he led her to one of three old weathered chairs, she noticed he had used another to block access to the balcony. As he lowered himself into the chair, he pulled her leggings and panties down to mid-calf. The cool night air moving over her bare skin caused her to shiver. Pulling her across his lap, he chuckled softly. “Next time I shall have to make sure you are wearing a skirt.” She started to open her mouth to say something but he leaned in and caught her in another kiss as he pulled his cloak around them. As his tongue swirled into her mouth, she felt the warmth of his hand sliding under her tunic. Pushing her bra up he fondled her breasts sliding his thumb over first one and then the other nipple until he heard her whimpering. When she began feeling rushes of warmth through her body, he moved his hand down to her thighs and caressed them ever closer to her crease, until he ran his fingers lightly over the downy golden curls that covered it. The sensation caused her to squirm  
in his lap. “Oooh,” she breathed plaintively 

Chuckling softly, he pulled back from another kiss to watch the sensations play over her face as he slipped a finger in to massage her nub. She bucked once and then began squirming continuously as he drew out his assault. “Oh Obi, I need...I need,” she panted helplessly, unable to complete a coherent sentence. “Shhh, I know, sweetheart,” he murmured and slipped two fingers inside to unerringly thrust over her sweet spot.

Lyri felt lost in sweet agonizing sensation as she reached for the edge. She was surrounded with the warm spicy scent of him as she nestled inside his cloak. Just when she thought she couldn’t stand anymore of the exquisite sensations assailing her, he brought her over the edge with one agonizingly slow thrust to shatter her in a slow fall.

Watching her beautiful face as her release washed over her, Obi-Wan’s heart swelled. He loved the soft groans that accompanied the clenching around his fingers. He continued to watch her as her breathing gradually slowed and her eyes opened in soft dreaminess accompanied by the dispersing echoes of her climax. Gradually removing his fingers, he held her close until she settled back into the present. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. Lyri blinked up at him dreamily. “But Obi, I didn't give you anything.” A little smile curved his lips. “You have given me more than you will ever truly know, sweetheart.” 

As he helped her pull up her leggings and adjust her bra, he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Besides...I have further plans for you tonight as soon as we get home.” He had made peace with his unease of the previous night and it no longer haunted him. She smiled at him almost bashfully and his heart melted. “I love you, Obi.” she whispered.


	7. Meetings and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and Plans. Obi-Wan and Lyri both have plans they want to put into action, he for the Jedi and she, for the refugees. Lyri has some plans of her own -- for Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations with the exception of my originals belong to George Lucas and Disney. Just flitting through the galaxy for awhile.
> 
> Obi-Wan argues for his plan for the masterless young padawans in Council and tries to remain patient despite his growing frustration. Meanwhile he sets up a meeting with Yoda to discuss Lyri's desire to help the refugees pouring into Coruscant to obtain medical care. On top of these things, it seems contact has been lost with Commander Anakin Skywalker out near the relay station Katasi-9. Finally, in an attempt to distract Obi-Wan from his concerns, Lyri puts into effect a plan of her own...a rather steamy plan. Hope you enjoy this chapter despite all the things that are necessarily left pending. :)

Feral Moon: Coruscant

 

Chapter 7

 

As the morning wore on, the Council’s discussion continued to vacillate between the pros and cons of Obi-Wan’s proposed plan. “It just isn’t the way things are done; have always been done,” said an elder Master who had temporarily taken the late Master Piell’s place. Several of the masters were attending in hologram form from distant worlds as was the way now with even the High Council spread thinly. “We cannot just throw away the rules and traditions that have sustained us for generations.”

“Agreed,” said Obi-Wan patiently. “You cannot disagree, however, that we are spread extremely thin and our numbers have decreased very noticeably. We are pushing senior padawans into knighthood at a much earlier age than we would have before the losses of this terrible conflict. None of us ever thought to see the Republic so savagely divided by civil war and it is taking a terrible toll on the Order. I am only proposing that we take steps to preserve the Order until things normalize again.”

The dissenting masters continued to grumble amongst themselves. Obi-Wan sighed; glad he had taken an extra day to prepare, and released the beginnings of frustration. “Masters, perhaps I should ask you this. Would you be willing to take time to talk to some of the wounded Jedi who have come back from battle having lost the other half of their mentor-apprentice relationships? It would give you better insight into the situation we are facing in increasing numbers. I have talked to a few of these young padawans who feel a bit lost as they are still in need of guidance and not quite ready to be on their own yet. If there are masters with a similar loss who are willing to take these young ones on, I think it is our obligation to help them find their way to each other.”

“Once these senior padawans have been brought to readiness for knighthood, their second masters will be ready to take on younger padawans again. That is where the second half of this plan comes into play. We don't have the luxury of time for new master-padawan teams to spend on early training here in the Temple to prepare for off-planet missions. We are stretched much too thinly. I have spoken with several retired masters who are willing to take on this early training here in the Temple. They feel it is an active way for them to help preserve the Order. These younger padawans would then be ready to go into the field in their continued training when paired with a master.”

“Please, Masters; know that I do not make these recommendations lightly. I am only looking for a way to keep from losing a number of promising young padawans who are concerned they won't be given a chance. Can we really afford to let them slip from our grasp? These are extraordinary times and I feel the Jedi Order may need to take extraordinary measures in order to survive. I only ask that you would give these measures your thought and consideration before making a final decision.”

Obi-Wan listened as a few more members of the Council raised their concerns while others made arguments in agreement with his recommendations. Master Yoda and Master Windu found great merit in the plan as did Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto. There was still some marked division in the remaining Council, however, so Master Yoda finally rapped his gimer stick on the floor and called the meeting back to order. “Hold off on this decision for today we will. Do as Master Kenobi has suggested and visit with some of the wounded you will. Easier this may make your final decision. In order time to give to you, a decision we will call for in two days at the next full meeting.”

As the meeting adjourned and the masters left the chamber for their various tasks, Yoda gazed at Obi-Wan who was turned slightly looking out upon the skyline of endless peaks and spires. The mid-morning light coming through the high windows seemed to cling to the younger man like a soft golden aura. It gave the little green master pause as some of Qui-Gon’s observations regarding his last padawan and his connection with the Light drifted into his mind.

“Your thoughts young Obi-Wan?” the ancient Jedi asked softly as he approached. Obi-Wan sighed. “I hope I made a convincing enough argument, Master,” he said. “I feel this is of great importance.” 

“A better argument you could not have made, Obi-Wan. Slower to embrace change some minds are. A little time they need and perhaps the wounded to visit as suggested. Faith you must have.” He gently tapped the side of Obi-Wan’s boot for emphasis on his last words.

“Yes, Master; I will remember that.” His eyes warmed as he gazed down at the ancient master. Stooping to squeeze the little shoulder, he smiled. “Thank you, Master,” he murmured. He started to turn to leave and suddenly paused, stroking his beard slowly. “Further thoughts you have Obi-Wan?” Lowering himself into a crouch in deference to the wizened little master, he said, “Yes Master. Another issue has been brought to the attention of Lyri and myself regarding the refugees that are pouring into the lower mid-levels of Coruscant. May we perhaps meet with you later to discuss this? It has to do with their access to medical care.” Yoda blinked his large eyes. “Hear your concerns I will. Of great importance I sense this is to you and young Lyri. Yes; to my apartment come later this evening, Obi-Wan.” 

“I am grateful for your time, Master.” Rising, Obi-Wan bowed once more and left the chamber, his earth-toned cloak fluttering behind him. He would comm Lyri about the meeting on his way to the war room.

“Do you think the mind healers can help, Bant? They have helped me a lot,” said Lyri as she gazed into young Padawan Rollin’s dim room. “I have to believe they can, if he's open to it,” said Bant. "Would you mind if I take some extra time with him at the end of my shift, Bant? Tika and I feel very strongly about trying to help him.” Lyri gazed in at the sleeping Padawan once more. They had been forced to sedate him yet again. 

“You know...I feel Obi-Wan has a deep concern for Padawan Rollin, too. It’s odd...Tika, Obi-Wan, and I are all drawn to him for some reason. Does that make sense, Bant?”

“The Force speaks to each of us with its own reasoning. Sometimes we just have to follow its urging and trust where it takes us, sweetie. I certainly would welcome any help with this young man. I feel I’m spread too thin to give each patient the extra time they need any more. I remember this young man from when he was an Initiate. Always a little on the sensitive side.”

“Thank you Bant. We will do our best to help him.” 

“I know you will, Lyri.” She studied the young girl for a moment. “I believe you truly have the heart and hands of a healer, sweetie.” Lyri blushed slightly at the praise. She certainly hoped so, for it looked like her desire to help the refugees might be about to become a real project for her.

Tika, who had gone into the room to lay her head on the bed next to the young padawan for a few moments, padded out and joined Lyri to make their way to the younglings’ wards. This was the place that renewed their spirits each day and they smiled at each other in anticipation. As they entered the first ward they were immediately awash with joy when the younglings surrounded them.

As Obi-Wan entered the war room, he dearly hoped to hear that Anakin had made contact. The longer he was out of contact, the more chance there was that something had gone amiss. The Council meeting had gone a little longer than expected this morning even though he'd known his idea would meet with some resistance. 

As soon as he set foot in the room he was assailed by lead strategists from two separate battlefronts wanting his input. He sighed softly and put his own concerns aside for the moment to concentrate on the needs of his two subordinates. He looked across the room at Padawan Daen who looked like he wanted to say something, but, seeing Obi-Wan’s situation just nodded at him and went back to his own task. Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling the young man looked concerned and a little cold spot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Putting his concerns aside for the moment he put his mind to helping refine a strategy for one Mid Rim world and helping the young strategist for one of the lesser battles in the Outer Rim to look at the situation from a different viewpoint, thus enabling the young Rodian to revamp his strategy for a more beneficial outcome on both sides. The younger being looked at him in awe. Always the teacher, Obi-Wan squeezed the young creature’s shoulder and said, “Just remember there is always more than one way of looking at things but, when you make your decision, be decisive in following through.” 

“Thank you, Master Kenobi....General...sir. You’ve been most helpful.” Obi-Wan smiled slightly and dipped his head in a slight bow. “You are very welcome,” he said and headed for Padawan Daen’s station. 

As the young man saw him approaching he stood up and clasped his hands inside the sleeves of his robe to calm himself. “I sense you wish to speak with me, young Aayman.” The young man cleared his throat and looked down a moment. “Not to worry Padawan; I have never been prone to blasting the messenger,” he said reassuringly. The young man looked up and, seeing the half smile on the older man’s face, was immediately more at ease. 

“Yes, General. I wanted to bring you up to date on the Katasi-9 mission, but…”

“But you still have not heard from Commander Skywalker.”

“Well, yes and no, General.” Obi-Wan waited patiently while the younger man seemed to try to collect his thoughts. “You see, we had contact with Commander Skywalker at the beginning of his run toward the station. He reassured us that everything looked good for the run and that our troops still seemed to remain undetected. He was relatively certain the Sep fighter patrol patterns had remained the same and that there was a definite hole they could slip through to get to the relay station undetected. Everything seemed to be a go. They started their run at 0930 hours and were going to contact us like you directed as soon as they were safely inside. But one of the patrols had apparently been directed to change its pattern because when the Commander and his squadron were on their final approach to hook up with the station they came under fire. Commander Skywalker said as soon as they had dispatched the Sep fighters they were going to hook up and enter the station and he would make contact again as soon as they were safely inside. That was at 1020 hours. But General, if those fighters radioed in...well…”

Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono. Blast! It was already past 1120 hours. “You have not heard anything from the Commander or his squadron since?” 

“No, General, but we caught a little of their chatter and it didn't seem to be going as easily as they’d thought. Maybe they had a slight change in plan.” Obi-Wan looked at the blinking lights on the communication console and stroked his beard in thought. He was going to have to come up with a contingency plan in case they didn't hear anything further or got word that the situation had shifted dramatically. He too was concerned the fighters had been able to radio in before engaging.

“Looking back at the young man who was beginning to shift his weight from foot to foot a little nervously, he said, “You have done well Padawan Daen. Now if you could split your time between monitoring the comm for this mission and checking on holocartography for me, I would be most grateful. I shall be working on a plan to move forward with assistance if needed and I need you to let me know immediately of any changes.”

“Yes, of course General. Whatever you need.” Padawan Daen couldn't believe General Kenobi was placing so much trust in him. He would do his best to honor that. “Very good, Padawan...and thank you,” said Obi-Wan, squeezing the young man’s shoulder. The young would-be knight thought maybe he could understand a little why the General's subordinates all spoke so highly of the man. He treated them as though they each had importance to him. It was hard not to do your best for someone like that.

The rest of that shift passed with no word from Anakin and the squadron’s signals kept flickering in and out on the holocartography map. Obi-Wan knew he would most likely be calling an emergency meeting of the Council in the morning to put his contingency plan into effect. Though he was still supposed to be on medical leave, he would insist on leading the troops himself. He felt his wound to be almost completely healed and he refused to send the men in without him. But he knew in his heart that the deepest reason of all was that this was Anakin. He loved the young man as one would a brother and would always try to be there in whatever way was possible to ensure his life. He couldn't imagine a life without his former padawan. Anakin may be the Chosen One, but he still needed his old master’s help from time to time.

Checking one last time with Padawan Daen and encouraging the young man to get some rest, he put everything in its place at his workstation and left to pick up Lyri for last meal. He could discuss the upcoming meeting with her then. He dearly wanted this refugee project to work for her despite some misgivings regarding her safety. She was such a bright and determined little thing and he knew how strong she was, how able to handle difficult circumstances. Yet she had an innate gentleness and softness that remained despite everything she’d been through. She would be the perfect champion for the misplaced beings from this war. 

When he inquired after her whereabouts upon entering the Infirmary, Dreela told him she was running a little late with the younglings. Not wanting to disrupt whatever she might be doing, he instructed Dreela just to let her know he was there when she had finished for the day. “I believe I will go check on young Rollin Tayert while I am here. He is still in the same room is he not?”

“Yes, Master Kenobi. I'm sorry to say he doesn't seem to be improving much.”

“Thank you Dreela. I will take care with him.” The young Twi’lek bowed and went back to her station. When Obi-Wan approached the injured padawan’s room, he noted the lighting was still very dim. Hmmm. That was not encouraging. Opening the shade a bit to let in the light of early evening, he approached the young man’s bed. The padawan’s dark brown hair lay damply against his forehead and he stared listlessly at the ceiling, not seeming to take notice of Obi-Wan’s presence. “You cannot shut light and life out forever young Rollin. At some point you must attempt to rejoin those who are reaching out to you.”

“What would you know about it? You weren't there. You have no idea what it feels like to have that much of yourself ripped away and lost.”

“I assure you I do, young one, though I was perhaps a couple of years older than you at the time.” Suddenly registering the dulcet tone and the clipped accent of the man whose lectures on the art of negotiation he had attended, Rollin regretted his petulant words. Most padawans knew something of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi’s history. 

Finally turning to look into the man’s eyes, he held his gaze for a few seconds then looked down. “I...I am truly sorry Master Kenobi. I know you of all people can...can understand. I just….”

“You needn't explain young Rollin; but I would ask that you be open enough to let my colleagues and myself try to help you through this. I can help you cope with the severing of your training bond if you will let me and I have a particularly dear friend who lost everything at a very young age who can help in many other ways. Do not close yourself away in a prison of your own making young one.”

When the young padawan looked up again his eyes were glistening but Obi-Wan also detected the barest light of hope. He reached out to squeeze the young man’s arm just as Lyri came to the entryway. She and Tika stood quietly and watched until Obi-Wan beckoned them into the room to formally introduce them to Padawan Rollin Tayert.

“This is the dear friend I was telling you about. Padawan Rollin Tayert, meet Lyri Starrider; and this is her close friend Tika. Lyri smiled, reaching out to squeeze his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Padawan Tayert.” The young man tried to change position and winced causing Tika to whine softly and lay her large head on the bed near him. A distinct feeling of concern bloomed in his mind and his eyes suddenly grew wide. “The canine is Force sensitive?” He asked incredulously. Obi-Wan and Lyri nodded. “Where?...” he said, looking first at Lyri, then Tika and finally Obi-Wan.

“We found each other in the wilds of Baltimn when my transport crashed,” explained Obi-Wan. Lyri nodded. “If not for them I may never have made it back to Coruscant.” The young man looked like he wanted to ask another question but, when Lyri saw him wince again and felt his discomfort, she told him there would be plenty of time for questions and that he needed to rest. When Lyri had made him comfortable again, they said their goodbyes and headed out of the room.

“That's the first time I've really seen him engage with anyone since he’s been here,” said Bant as she stood just outside the room in the hallway. “You two...three,” she said thoughtfully as she glanced at Tika,” give me hope for that young man’s recovery.” Lyri nodded as a smile lit her face.  
“Well, I have a few more patients to attend to this evening so I had better be on my way. You two enjoy last-meal.” Smiling warmly at them, she dipped her head in a slight bow and left.

Lyri and Obi-Wan first headed to the apartment to drop off Tika and feed her. Freshening up a little and quickly rebraiding her hair, Lyri smiled, “Do I look respectable enough for this important meeting, Obi?” She seemed a bit nervous. Taking her hand and leaning down to kiss her forehead, he said, “Not to worry, sweetheart. We can discuss what approach we want to take over last-meal and I can tell you some of what Yoda will probably be concerned with so you can have your answers ready.” His eyes warmed. “You look perfectly lovely sweetheart.” His compliments always brought a blush to her cheeks.

When they’d chosen their food and settled in at a corner table out of the main bustle and clatter of the busy cafeteria, Lyri asked Obi-Wan a few questions as to what he thought Yoda’s biggest concerns would be regarding this type of undertaking. She was a bit concerned about how the Council would react as a whole as she had sensed Obi-Wan’s frustration with them at times.

“Lyri, I have every confidence that you can plan and carry this project out. All we really need to do is convince Yoda of its merits. He can be very persuasive with the Council and you already know you have my backing. I know what that quick mind, big heart, and determination of yours can do. Have confidence in your abilities sweetheart. You will be fine.” 

When Obi-Wan looked up from sipping his tea, she had a strange look on her face and her eyes were shimmering. “Lyri, sweetheart...are you alright?” She looked so small and vulnerable in that moment it called to his protective instincts. He watched her swallow a couple of times as she tried to compose herself again.

“Y-Yes, Obi. It’s just...I hadn’t realized how much faith you really had in me to be able to put something like this together. It means so much to know you really believe in me.”

He looked into her eyes searchingly. Dear Force! She really hadn't known. Could he have been that preoccupied? Then another realization came to him. He had fallen back into an old training pattern he’d had to use with Anakin to curb the young man’s arrogance. He hadn't even realized it until now. The combination of those two things and perhaps the small part of him that still saw her as a complete innocent and was always concerned for her safety had caused her to be somewhat insecure regarding his assessment of her abilities. This would never do.

“Lyri, my dear, I am so sorry. I have believed in you and been amazed at your abilities ever since I realized what it must have taken to survive in the wilderness from such a young age. Ever since I saw a little bit of a girl take down a ravenous feline with two arrows before I had even ignited my lightsaber. You have adapted your talents and abilities to a completely foreign environment far better than most of the beings I know would have. Please, sweetheart, do not ever doubt my belief in your abilities. I find myself repeatedly astonished at what you are able to achieve.” She looked into his intense blue eyes and could see the sincerity of his words. The knowledge that the man she loved believed in her so deeply buoyed her heart and her spirits like nothing else. The smile that lit her face melted Obi-Wan’s heart.

“Let's go, Obi. We don't want to keep Master Yoda waiting.”

“I daresay not,” he chuckled.

Arriving at the little Master’s apartment right on time, they were ushered into his meditation chamber and offered some freshly brewed tea that was calming and seemed to surround them with warmth. After getting them settled, Yoda sat cross-legged on his cushion and turned his penetrating gaze on Lyri. He blinked his large eyes. “Tells me, Master Kenobi does, that informed you have been of a growing need amongst the refugee population pouring into Coruscant.” He waited expectantly. 

Well, that was right to the point. Lyri smiled inside. “Yes, Master Yoda; the numbers have increased greatly and are growing every week. The scramble to accommodate them is falling behind and they are being crammed into tighter quarters as a result. As I'm sure you know, that results in its own set of problems, especially the spread of illness and disease. Master Eerin seems to think I have some strengths in the healing arts and Obi-Wan’s friend Dexter says there is a growing need. Illness is increasing daily, especially among the younglings and the elderly. I was thinking I could help.”

“No healers are there to attend to them, young Lyri? Clinics there have been on those levels of Coruscant for some time now.”

“No Master Yoda. The Republic has taken every last healer they can find on any of those levels for the war effort. The only remaining healers are on the upper levels catering to the wealthy and influential. I know this because I looked into it on my own after Dex told us.”

“Wise you are to do your own research, young one.” Looking at Obi-Wan, Yoda sighed and rubbed his chin. “Troubling this is Obi-Wan. Aware I should have been of these things in my meditation. Affects the very stability of the Republic this type of problem does. A basic need healing is among all beings. Understand why the Chancellor has allowed this to happen I do not.”

“Yes, and the Jedi used to have time to look into such inconsistencies in the needs of the Republic’s citizens. Things seem to be more and more out of balance. It makes me uneasy as well.”

Lyri cleared her throat. She needed to get this meeting back to its original intent. “That is why it is even more important I try to do something to help,” she said pointedly. They both turned their full attention on her and she swallowed a little nervously. A tiny smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face and he nodded at her encouragingly. 

“I would like to put a plan together to be able to offer these refugees some medical care, Master Yoda, since they can no longer rely on the Republic to do so. I believe since I am under the protection of the Jedi and live at the Temple I can't be arbitrarily taken away and sent to the battlefields like their other healers were. Am I right in this assessment?”

“Right you are, young Lyri. A ward of Master Obi-Wan’s you are and under the protection of the Jedi. Cannot commission you for anything separate, the Chancellor or the Senate. Huh-hmmm, a somewhat delicate matter this is, however. Personnel and finances we do not have for such an undertaking. Political ramifications there also may be. Unclear many things are with the Chancellor and the Senate at present. For these reasons difficult it may be to convince the Council. Since under our protection you are, by their ruling you must abide.” Seeing the crestfallen look on her face, he climbed down from his cushion and went over to her.

“Master Yoda?” she said softly. Patting her hand, he looked up at her.

“A plan...yes, a solid plan I need from you, young one. Something to address these concerns in Council; their arguments to counter and their concerns to allay. Backing of some sort, perhaps. Do this for me are you able to young one?” She nodded and he was glad to see the spark return to her eyes. “Bring this preliminary plan to me when completed you will and present it I will to Council.” As Yoda ambled back to his cushion, Lyri and Obi-Wan grinned at each other.

“Now, about your safety, young one…” the little master went on. Once that topic had been addressed the meeting wound down and, thanking Yoda for his time, Lyri and Obi-Wan traversed the quiet halls toward the lifts.

As they walked back to the apartment, Lyri was bubbling over with excitement about her refugee project. Oh she knew it would take a lot of planning and hard work, but she also knew she could make it happen. Obi-Wan and Yoda had voiced some concerns over her safety to which she looked them in the eyes and said, “All the more need for my Bo staff training to commence, and you know I'm not going to put myself in danger needlessly.” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows had shot up and he’d looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. He was familiar with that determined look in her eyes. “Very well, Lyri, I shall schedule a room for us for tomorrow evening.” When she caught a glimpse of Yoda out of the corner of her eye she noticed his eyes were twinkling and he had the tiniest little smile on his ancient face. “Besides, Obi-Wan, you know Dex will be somewhere nearby.” He’d looked at her for a long moment and conceded. But since they’d started walking she had tried to bounce a couple of ideas off him and, though he’d answered her, he’d seemed distracted. 

She looked at him speculatively. Making a decision, she brushed his mind ever so slightly. With her attuned empathic sense she immediately picked up on both frustration and concern. There was also a mild tumult of emotions warring with each other. She already knew he was frustrated with the slowness of the Council to embrace any kind of change no matter how vital it might be for he had told her something of how the meeting had gone. If she had to guess, the growing concern she could feel most likely had to do with Anakin's lack of communication for she had a nagging concern as well. She marveled at how calm Obi-Wan appeared on the outside. She also realized that she never would have been able to get past his shields if he didn't trust her deeply, for he guarded his private thoughts with great care. The realization that he put that much trust in her swelled her heart and she felt the prickle of tears at the backs of her eyes.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized that Lyri had gone very quiet as she walked beside him. She had been running ideas by him earlier in her excitement over the prospect of helping the refugees, but he had been partially distracted by his own thoughts. Had he failed to answer her and perhaps dampened her enthusiasm or led her to believe that Yoda might not be completely convinced of the idea’s merits? Oh dear. 

“Sweetheart are you alright? I thought the meeting with Yoda went very well. I know the plan you create will be very thorough. I am sure with his backing and the fact that you wouldn't be using Temple resources we should have little problem convincing the Council.” He stopped and took her hand. Looking up at him, she could only smile a little and nod. The concern for her that shadowed his intense blue eyes when she knew how many other concerns weighed him down, warmed her heart and made her long to smooth the worry from his brow. He himself needed care and he didn't think to seek it. It was then a little idea started to warm her mind. Tugging on his hand she said, “Let's go home, Obi.”

When they had gone inside and secured the entryway, Obi-Wan pulled her to him and held her tightly for several long moments Held securely against his chest; she could hear the steady beat of his heart and feel the rhythm of his breathing. It comforted her in a way nothing ever had. But she knew he needed her comfort tonight. She needed to take him away from all the concerns crowding in on him. She needed to lighten his heart and ease the tension she could feel in his muscles. Leaning back, she smiled up at him impishly. Looking down at her, he raised his eyebrows and a little smile curved his lips. “What is skipping across that bright mind of yours this evening?” he said in a somewhat bemused tone.

“Well...I was wondering if you could help me with something, Obi.”

“Of course sweet girl; you have only to ask.”

“Okay. You see, Bant and I were thinking of trying this new type of massage out on certain of the patients. It is supposed to be highly beneficial and bring about deep relaxation which will, in turn, enhance other therapies. But, well...I sort of need a test subject to practice on.” She looked up at him coyly. His eyes began to take on that merry twinkle she was hoping for.

“Ah, and you were hoping perhaps I might be that test subject,” he chuckled. She nodded hopefully. “Very well, my dear. I certainly would not want to stand in the way of hastening patient recovery. What do you need me to do?”

“You would need to be lying down; of course...we can just use your bed. Also, you would need to remove your boots, belt, tunics and trousers.”

“Alright. I shall go get ready to assume the role of patient,” he chuckled and headed to the bedroom.

“I'll go get my things and be there in a few minutes,” she called after him, hurrying to the spare room. A little thrill of excitement ran through her and tingles warmed her body as she thought about what she wanted the massage to lead into. Though she had initiated kissing at times, she had never tried initiating anything further as she was a little unsure how to proceed. But she wanted to give him pleasure and let him get lost in it; give to him the way he gave to her. She wanted to explore his body to find the special little spots that made him come undone. She wanted to see him lost in bliss the way she became lost through his knowing sensual touch. Her excitement building, she looked through her drawers for just the right thing for tonight. Picking out a pretty satin teddi the deep blue of the little star flowers on her moon, she smiled. It was somewhat revealing, but had little bits of ecru lace at strategic spots to add just a hint of mystery. She knew how he loved the color blue. Smiling, she quickly got out of all her clothing and stepped into the little teddi, pulling the satin straps up over her shoulders. It showed off her petite little figure perfectly. Dabbing on a little lavenderium oil and freeing her hair to give it a quick brush, she picked up a little bottle of warming oil and a special soft textured glove for parts of the massage and padded off toward the bedroom.

Lying on his side in only a pair of knit boxers, Obi-Wan propped himself up on one elbow, his head resting against his hand, and watched the entryway while his thoughts lit on one concern and then another. But, when he saw Lyri come through the entryway in her little satin teddi, his thoughts scattered like the little birds that rode the wind on Ansion. He had dimmed the lighting to be more relaxed, but it was still enough to shimmer over the deep blue satin and softly brighten the gold highlights in her hair as it fell in loose curls around her. As he let his eyes travel from her shapely legs over the softly rounded curves of her hips and the lovely roundness of her breasts, he lingered for a moment on the fullness of her lips and then was caught in the depths of her wide hazel eyes. It almost took his breath away.

“Is my patient ready for his massage?” she said with a suddenly impish grin. Her eyes traveled involuntarily to the clingy knit boxer shorts which didn’t do a lot to hide his attributes. When he didn't answer right away she bit her lower lip and looked a little uncertain. Clearing his throat, he said, “Oh quite. I have heard it is very therapeutic.” His voice was becoming a bit husky. Suddenly gracing her with one of those rakish grins, he said, “I hope that is not what you are wearing to treat patients in the Infirmary, my dear. Although it might be a way to ensure they stay long enough to suit Bant’s purposes.” She couldn't help but giggle. “No, Obi. This attire is only for my most private patients.”

“Hmmm...there had better be only one of those if they don’t want to deal with me, my dear girl,” he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. Leaning her head to one side as though in thought, she finally sighed. “Oh, very well; I'll tell the others to go home!” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh at the pout that had formed on her pretty little face. She finally dissolved into laughter as well.

“Alright, General, turn over on your stomach now and we'll begin,” she said in a more serious tone. Grinning at the command in her sweet voice, he nevertheless complied. Straddling his back and resting on her knees, Lyri uncapped the little bottle of oil and poured a little into one palm. Recapping the bottle, she laid it aside, rubbed her palms together and began kneading his tight shoulder muscles. Though her touch was gentle, he was surprised at the strength in those delicate little hands. He thought for perhaps the hundredth time how she never ceased to catch him off guard and amaze him yet again. As she continued to knead, the oil added a mild warmth that seeped pleasantly into his taut muscles and he groaned softly a few times as they began to loosen. She noticed as she worked that a particular little spot where his neck began its curve into his shoulder, just above his collarbone, seemed more sensitive and the sound of his groan changed as a tiny shiver ran the length of his body. Her lips curved into a smile. She would have to remember that particular spot.

As she continued to massage, she scooted down to rest very lightly on his buttocks. Letting her eyes rove appreciatively over the muscles of his back and broad shoulders, now with a soft sheen from the warming oil, she felt a tiny flutter awaken in her abdomen and sighed softly. “Is everything alright, sweetheart? If you are growing tired…” She grinned. “Oh no...just admiring the view, Obi.” She heard a muffled chuckle.

Working the muscles of his back and along his sides, she memorized each scar she came across and wondered what had brought it to him. She found it curious to realize that, far from marring him, they only added to his rugged beauty. They were a part of the story of his life lived as a Jedi. She traced her fingers over the remnants of the last one he had received, almost healed now, and thought of the gentle heart she knew beat within this man who, by all accounts, was a devastating warrior. She was overcome for just a moment and a couple of tears splashed onto his back before she could wipe them away. He became very still. She felt a gentle brush of her mind and heard a soft, “It's alright sweetheart. I'm alright.” Pulling herself together she gave her head a small shake whispering, “I know, Obi.” She thought it all the more reason to bring him any pleasure she could.

Resuming her deep kneading of his muscles the warm tingles came back to her full force and, as she scooted down to his well-muscled thighs and looked at the knit boxers, the impish grin returned. “Hmmm, this won’t quite do. Mmm...if you don’t mind, I am going to have to remove these to do this properly.” She thought she heard something that sounded like a very soft growl. “Do what you must, my dear.” She could swear she heard a grin. Lifting herself off him for a moment, she carefully slid the boxers over his buttocks and down his legs, tossing them toward the easy chair. As she began massaging his buttocks and drew closer to his thighs, she heard his breathing start to change a little and his groans take on a slightly needy edge. Biting her lower lip, she reached down between his muscular thighs and stroked his testes gently, then a little more firmly until she heard him groan and say, “Mmm...Stars, Lyri, if you don't stop that I shall have to turn over and rip that pretty blue teddi right off of you!”

“Oh no,” she giggled, “I am the therapist here; you are the patient. You need to cooperate with your treatment.” She added a little firmness to her voice, as she massaged his thighs and calves. “Now be good and do as I say.” 

“Okay, General, turn over; time to do the front.” She stood at the side of the bed and waited. As he finally maneuvered into a comfortable position on his back, she glanced momentarily at his groin and noticed he had become partially aroused. She bit her lip with a little grin. That would suit her purposes just fine. A little shiver of anticipation ran through her. When she turned her gaze back to his face he was watching her with slight amusement. “Perhaps you had better remove that lovely little teddi,” he said, his eyes beginning to darken to that midnight blue that accompanied his desire. “Especially if you plan on continuing with that warming oil.” He watched as she swallowed and her lips parted slightly. At a loss for words for a moment, she nodded slowly and began gradually inching the blue satin down her body. She felt a little thrill as she saw his eyes begin to smolder and realized she had the power to fan the flame.

Regaining her composure, she stepped out of her teddi which had pooled at her feet, tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. “I know that look, General. But you are my patient and you need to let me perform the therapy I was commissioned for.” He had no idea how badly she wanted to kiss him right then, but she didn’t want to chance losing the upper hand and she wanted this time to be just for him. When he raised his eyebrows, she said, “I mean it, General!” She put as much command as she could into her voice. Obi-Wan grinned at her. Oh, he was enjoying this. “Not to worry, my dear. I shall...comply...as best I can.”

Climbing carefully onto the bed and straddling Obi-Wan at the waist with her weight resting on her knees once again., she poured another tiny amount of oil into her palm and leaned forward to massage his chest and shoulders. As she worked her now quite uncovered breasts moved with her in a way that seemed to mesmerize Obi-Wan for a few long moments. When he finally tore his eyes away to look up at her face, her once again impish grin and the light dancing in her eyes drew an appreciative smile from him. Clearing his throat, he said, “Have you any idea how hard it is for me not to take you in my arms right now and ravish you?” The low, husky tone of his voice betrayed the depth of his desire. She smiled softly at him and nodded slowly before the little imp returned. “I do thank you in advance for complying with your therapy until completion, General.” He made a silent vow to himself that he would have her gasping helplessly later. No sooner had that thought entered his head when she scooted forward and flicked her tongue out at the sensitive little spot above his collarbone that sent a delicious shiver through his body. She kissed and nipped until he groaned helplessly. “Oh, stars, Lyri how did you….?” He seemed unable to finish his thought and let out a shuddering sigh as she moved down and flicked her tongue over his nipples. The sensations running through his body began to take focus on one particular area and Lyri seemed delighted, the little minx. Her soft lips explored the front lot him thoroughly sending little rushes of heat through him and pulling him deeper and deeper.

Scooting down to carefully straddle his well-muscled thighs she looked up at him and the impish grin grew a little wicked for such a sweet and innocent face. She brushed over his manhood which was almost completely at attention and elicited another groan and half growl from him. He watched her through half closed eyes. Oh stars! It suddenly dawned on him what she probably had in mind to massage next. He hadn’t long to wait to find out if he was right in his assumption. As her hand closed over his shaft and started tentatively stroking with just a hint of warmth from the oil, he bucked into it and gasped. As she smiled and picked up her pace a little, she noticed he had grasped the coverlet beneath him in his clenched fists. “Does that feel good, Obi? I need you to tell me if I’m getting this right,” she asked, a slight hesitation in her voice. She brought her hand up and stroked her thumb over that spot just beneath the head of his shaft and he quivered uncontrollably.

As she rubbed lightly over the moisture at his tip and her soft little hand resumed stroking the length of his shaft with an added twist to the stroke he could feel himself beginning to drown in such a heightened level of pleasure he was barely able to hang on to his control. “Oooh...mmm...stars...unnngh...and plan...planets...yesss,” he groaned. Oh Force, that little twist of her wrist! She smiled and kept up her assault, backing off a couple of times just to tease him the way he always teased her. He threw his head back into the pillow and gritted his teeth. “Force, Lyri...please,” he hissed. He could feel the warmth of her other hand gently kneading his testes now, adding another level of sensation. She made certain to brush over that spot below the head of his shaft on each upswing now and he became completely lost in some endless haze of pleasure and the sweet scent of her lavenderium. He moaned deeply and finally started bucking uncontrollably, so close to the edge he had no choice but to let go and tumble over, calling her name. His release washed over him in endless waves until he laid there blissful and spent.

When she felt the pulsing finally start to subside, she slowly removed her hand from the base of his softening shaft. Climbing carefully over him she grabbed the boxers she had flung away and gingerly cleaned him up. Using the other side to clean herself up, she went to the door and tossed them into the laundry bin. As she quietly approached the bed again, she stood and watched the peaceful expression and gentle upturn of his lips. His long lashes brushed his cheeks like the russet feathers of a bird at evening rest. Her heart swelled so it almost hurt with the thought she could bring this amount of happiness and peace to him. Almost as though he'd heard her reflections he murmured, “Only one thing would make it better sweet girl.” She wondered what it was she might have missed in pleasuring him. As though he'd read her thoughts he reached for her and pulled her onto the bed to hold tightly against him. Turning to gently kiss her temple he murmured, “No sweetheart, your...therapy... was perfect. I only meant that I needed you here in my arms.” She smiled and snuggled against him, glad for the warmth that always seemed a part of him. Sighing in contentment, he traced lazy circles over her buttock and thigh. Just as she was about to surrender to sleep he whispered, “I do plan on returning the favor, sweetheart. It is a long while till morning and I would very much like to keep my thoughts with you tonight.”


	8. Love To Last Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love to Last Awhile. Lyri and Obi-Wan try to fill each other up with enough love to last a little while as he plans for departure and battle in assistance of his former padawan out in the Mid Rim. Meanwhile, Lyri begins formulating her own plan to assist the growing number of refugees arriving on Coruscant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and arcs belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Just flitting through the Galaxy for awhile.
> 
> As things heat up out in the Mid Rim at the Katasi-9 relay station, Anakin let's Obi-Wan know he is going to need assistance. Getting clearance from the Council, Obi-Wan let's Lyri know about his imminent departure. Understanding it is his duty, she tries to be supportive, which is now a little easier because she has duties of her own to plan for and attend to. Their love is only strengthened by their ability to love each other and still let go of each other in their actions to help others. Hope you enjoy their ongoing adventures in a shaky Republic.
> 
>  
> 
> ***This chapter has been edited to some degree, but the storyline is still the same.

Feral Moon: Coruscant

Chapter 8

Sometime much later that same night, Lyri awoke to Obi-Wan kissing and nuzzling her neck and the shoulder not pressed into the mattress and gently caressing her breasts. As his hand trailed down to her abdomen he pressed her more tightly against him and just breathed in her scent for awhile. “Obi?” she whispered. “Yes, my sweet girl,” came the murmured reply. “What time is it?” she managed in a sleepy whisper.

“Probably around 2300 hours. Why, little flower; have you someplace to be?” he chuckled softly. 

Running her fingertips lightly over his forearm as it wrapped around her, she giggled softly. “No, I think I'll stay awhile.”

“Good decision. It is a long while until dawn and I have not yet had the chance to show my appreciation for your marvelous massage. My plans for doing so may take awhile.” A warm shiver ran through her body and she couldn't help smiling. “You don't have to pay me back for caring for you, Obi. It makes me happy. I love you.”

Propping himself up on one elbow, he turned her over to face him. Even in the dim light the intense feeling in his deep indigo eyes left her breathless. “That, my darling sweet girl, is all the more reason.” Leaning down he tangled his free hand into her hair and caught her in a slow, sensual kiss, his tongue gliding lazily around hers. Pulling back, he smiled as the flame slowly intensified in her sleepy hazel eyes, beginning to bring out a subtle green. Ah yes; he would definitely tuck this picture away in his heart. She traced the little smile on his lips softly with her fingertips and lovingly smoothed his ginger beard. “You are so exquisitely beautiful,” he murmured.

Leaving a slow path of kisses over her jawline and down her neck, he stopped with his lips lightly touching the spot where he could feel her pulse. The scent of lavinderium still clung to her, mingled with her own scent for an essence that belonged only to her. Gradually retracing his path with kisses and tiny flicks of his tongue, he finally reached a spot just in the slight hollow behind her earlobe where he kissed and caressed with his tongue until he heard the soft whimper he was waiting for. He whispered warmly into her ear. “I enjoy bringing you pleasure for all the same reasons sweetheart.”

A sweet feminine sigh escaped her lips as she wound her arms around him and ran her fingers through his soft russet locks. “My love,” she whispered. He raised his head and she was lost in his eyes. This night they brought forth the long-forgotten memory of a moonlit sea she had visited as a child. She could almost taste the salt in the air. As she parted her lips slightly he caught her in a soft kiss before moving down to her neck and then to a spot just between her breasts. Glancing up at her and smiling, he began placing wet kisses on each breast, finally moving to suckle and tease her nipples. A fluttering warmth ran straight to her center as she arched into his touch. She began to throb with need and couldn't help the little kittling sounds he brought forth from her. He chuckled softly as he moved down to kiss her navel.

As his pathway led to her inner thighs she began to quiver. His beard tickling the delicate skin there sent more heat through her body in anticipation of what was to come. Bending her knees slightly, he eased her legs further apart. The first touch of his calloused fingers along her crease caused her to moan softly. Glancing up again he threw her a rakish grin and gently parted her. As he slid his tongue the length of her folds a few times he heard her gasp and he smiled inwardly. The first touch of his tongue on her sensitive little nub caused her to buck and she thought she heard a muffled chuckle. As his skilled tongue began swirling and flicking over that most sensitive part of her, she started to squirm uncontrollably. “Oh stars, Obi,” she breathed out on a shuddering sigh. His answer was to push his tongue into her opening to lap the sweet juices there at the source and redouble his ministrations. She began to writhe and succumb to shallow bucking as he continued. Oh stars, she was so close!

Sensing how close she was, but not willing to give in just yet, he backed off and took time to breathe a little between slow flicks to her center to keep her need alight. Force, how he loved bringing pleasure to this woman! The tang of her scent filled his nostrils as he continued once more. When he felt her breathing become desperately ragged she gasped out his name a couple of times in what he knew was her pleading for release. “My pleasure, sweetheart,” he murmured as he shifted his head to the side slightly and carefully slid a finger inside her slick opening. He pumped slowly a few times as he lightly flicked his tongue and pulled back just enough to add a second finger. Curling his fingers slightly, he sought her sweet spot and repeatedly slid his fingertips over it until she gasped deeply and began shuddering around them. She came hard, quivering and gasping his name.

“Oh stars, dear stars!” was her last coherent thought before feeling as though she had become one of those heavenly bodies in a state of supernova. “Oh...oh…Obi,” she gasped and moaned deeply, her whole body alight and shuddering. She could vaguely sense him watching her. It was a long time before she could catch her breath again.

Leaving his fingers inside her until he could feel the last dying pulses of her orgasm, he leaned down and kissed her delicate pink folds as he gently slid them out. Moving back up he laid his head on her chest and just listened to the gentle cadence of her heart as they drifted awhile.

Stroking his hair gently, smoothing the soft locks back from his forehead, she took in a deep breath and slowly let it out again. “We need to make this night last awhile, don't we, Obi?” She heard him sigh softly. After a moment he angled his head to look into her eyes. “It does look that way, sweetheart.” She could see the hint of regret entering his eyes. Moving her hand down to lightly cup his cheek, she shook her head slightly. “No regrets my love; let’s just make some memories to hold us.”

“You have no idea what an amazing inner strength you have, Lyri.”

“It isn't that I don't feel the separation keenly, Obi-Wan. When I realized how deep my feelings for you were I took a good look at what that meant in light of you being a Jedi and I realized something. I don't love you despite you being a Jedi. I love you because of everything you are, including that and that means an acceptance of certain things. I think, because of that...our time together is more precious.” She glanced down and ran her hand lightly over his where it rested on her chest. When she looked back up the intensity of feeling in his deep blue eyes seemed to reach into her very soul. Her heart fluttered and a deep warmth seemed to flow through her.

“I need…” Obi-Wan began softly, moving up to lie beside her. Lyri placed her fingers tenderly over his lips. “I know my love. I need to become a part of you, too.” Moving her hand to cup his cheek, she leaned in to brush a kiss over his lips. As he moved his hand up to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, he deepened the kiss, his breath mingling warmly with hers. Pulling back from the kiss he moved over her and nudged her legs apart to settle between them. They nuzzled and nipped softly, finding the spots most sensitive to each of them until they were heated with the undeniable warmth of desire. He loved the salty tang on her honeyed skin. They had both heated so quickly they were almost desperate to come together. Reaching down to finger her wet folds, Obi-Wan groaned softly. When he felt her hand encircle him and heard the soft feminine pleading sound that escaped her, he slid into her and hesitated only a moment while she adjusted. He started off slowly but soon gave into her urging as she rocked against him. He kissed her again and rested on his elbows so he could watch her. As the green in her eyes deepened he was caught in some timeless place where there was only her and their endless pleasure. Riding its wave, they soon crested and fell into a pulsing wash of release. Obi-Wan groaned deeply as she gasped his name while she shuddered and clenched around him and his manhood pulsed with release. He relaxed his weight onto her for a short time before rolling with her as he held her tightly against him. Neither wanted to break the intimate contact. They drifted in that manner for a long while before he gently pulled out. As he had come to expect, there was a soft whimper from her at the loss. “It is alright,” he whispered as he cradled her. She curled into his chest and soon fell asleep to the steady rhythm of his heart.

As the pale moonlight drifted slowly across the peaceful blue walls of Obi-Wan’s room, the soft shimmer of the Force nestled around the sleeping couple blanketing them with a gentle warmth. Far away from here on distant worlds there were terrible battles raging; but here in this room, for this short space of time, there was only peace.

Awakening with the first hint of coming daylight, Obi-Wan breathed in deeply, savoring Lyri's scent still laced with hints of lavinderium and the subtle scent of their lovemaking from the previous night. He enjoyed the weight and warmth of her for a few more minutes before carefully extricating himself from their tangled embrace and pulling the blanket over her so she could sleep a while longer. As soon as he had showered and quietly donned fresh tunics, he stood by the bed for a moment watching Lyri's peaceful form as he reached for a small datapad on the nightstand. Leaving a short note, he propped it up where she would notice it and left the room.

Entering the cheerfully lit kitchen, he picked up the cup of tea he'd left steeping and took a sip before punching in the frequency for Yoda’s comlink. After alerting the elder Master to the possibility of the need for an emergency Council meeting later that morning, he finished his tea and rinsed his cup. His mind was already ticking off a list of what he needed to accomplish in the early part of the day. Though he had not been to the war room yet, he had little doubt what the answer would be to his query about Anakin. Due to the thin remaining thread of their bond and a general feeling that went bone deep, he knew his former padawan was in trouble. 

Checking his chrono, he decided he had time to go to one of his favorite meditation spots to center himself and reach for complete calm before tackling the day’s tasks. As he felt the shaft of sunlight coming through the window warming his shoulders and began sinking to a deeper level, he again saw the familiar butterfly glimmer he now knew to be Lyri. This time she seemed more at ease and reached out to him tentatively. When he reached back to reassure her she seemed to brighten before she flitted away. Again intrigued, he made a mental note to ask her about it, thinking he may be able to work with her so they could meditate together the way he and Qui-Gon had once done. Anakin had always been too impatient to really try. He smiled to himself as he sank into his calm center.

Upon waking, Lyri stretched to limber her muscles and glanced at the nightstand. Spying the little datapad propped against the lamp she turned it on. “Good morning sweetheart. Didn't want to wake you; meditating. Meet me for first-meal? Obi-Wan.” She smiled as she shut it off. Looking at the bedside standup chrono, she decided she too had time for a light meditation before showering. As she did so she reached out to try to touch Obi-Wan as she had once before. She found the familiar blaze of his warm, bright light in the Force easily. This time she wasn't startled when he reached for her and her heart fluttered with happiness when he caressed her mind before she came back to herself. As she settled into her meditation she felt a sense of wonder that their minds and spirits could touch in such a way.

Taking a seat at the corner table they preferred in the cafeteria, Obi-Wan waited for Lyri to arrive. He didn't have long to wait till she stood in the entryway. The tunic and leggings she wore today were a deep yellow gold with brown accents. The color reminded him of the turning of deciduous leaves at the autumnal seasons of many planets and brought a warm glow to her pale honey complexion. Her hair was pulled back with a brown and gold clip. Her face lit up when she saw him and started over to the table. He noticed the heads of several male beings swivel to glance at her appreciatively for a moment.

“I seem to have had a visitor during my meditation this morning,” he said, cocking an eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked down for a moment. “I'm sorry if I disturbed you, Obi.” He squeezed her hand under the table. “Not to worry Lyri. It just intrigued me. I think, perhaps later on when there is time, we might be able to try meditating together. It is quite beneficial in certain instances. I used to do that with Qui-Gon at times.” She smiled shyly. “I think I would like to try that, Obi.” Giving her hand another little squeeze, he said, “Very good. Now let us have first-meal and be on about our day. I daresay yours will be as busy as mine.” Lyri stood and smiled at him. Looking over her shoulder as she turned, she said, “In that case, I sure hope they have pancakes!” He couldn't help but chuckle.

As he approached the war room, Obi-Wan released his emotions and calmed himself. It was important he pay attention to every detail of the mission for securing Katasi-9. He needed a clear mind to focus on the situation and present his findings to the Council. He slipped into the role of general as soon as he crossed the threshold and did a quick check of the various campaigns going on throughout the galaxy. Satisfied things were progressing well on most fronts; he turned his attention to Senior Padawan Daen for a report on the mission to Katasi-9 and any news he might have regarding Anakin. The young man was listening intently to something at the communication console dedicated to the Katasi mission. As he saw Obi-Wan approaching a look of sheer relief washed over his face. “Yes, Commander Skywalker, the General is headed this way. I will be glad to hand over communications to him and return to holocartography. I will be sure to get him those specs and locations you wanted. Over and out.” Standing up and dipping his head in a slight bow, he handed the communications headset to Obi-Wan. “The Commander is waiting to talk to you, sir.” 

“Thank you Padawan; I will confer with you in a little while.” The young man bowed again before walking away.

“Master...General...I'm happy to hear your voice!” Obi-Wan knew Anakin was under stress by his momentary lapse into their former relationship. “It is good to hear from you, too Commander. Can you bring me up to date on your situation?” 

Anakin sighed. “Things started out well enough though we were surprised by the number of forces amassing. It wasn't something I hadn’t handled before at that point, though, so we started formulating a plan. I sent out two fighters to act as scouts and just cautioned them to remain covert. We all agreed surprise was our biggest asset at this point.”

“The two scouts commed us with their observations after about six hours. Things were quiet and routine as far as they could tell with the station itself. But they also had to avoid Sep fighter patrols in the area. I went in to watch the patrol pattern myself for a couple more hours and we all returned to the transport on the far side of the planetoid to work out a strategy. We loaded up what we needed in the way of some weapons for the station personnel and I had appointed a few of my best men for training civilian personnel to accompany me. Guys that can deal with the fears and flightiness of non-military beings and get them more or less proficient in close range combat and survival skills in a short time. Anyway, we were going in with this small contingent when the patrol pattern suddenly changed and we were face to face with the Sep fighters. We managed to engage and take three of them out, but they got one of ours in the process. Unfortunately, they had the chance to radio in. We found ourselves in a race to try to dock with the station and get inside. We pinpointed more fighters bearing down in the distance. Funny thing is, once we docked the fighters veered off, They wouldn't shoot too close to the station even before we docked.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Ah...they want to take the station intact for their own use.” 

“My thoughts exactly, General. But there's more.” Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows though his former padawan couldn't see him. Anakin cleared his throat. “A couple of our fighters have been sent out in shifts to observe the activity on the far side of that little cluster of planets just off the Durkteel Loop. Several more ships have amassed there since we first started keeping track. I hate saying it, but there is no way the handful of troops with me can handle this now. Another thing...we were led to believe the relay station had minimal long range weaponry. As it turns out, it has none. We obviously were given…” “Faulty intelligence,” Obi-Wan finished with a sigh. “Not good. This is beginning to become a pattern.”

“My thoughts, too, General. It's something we need to look into.”

“Yes, well...first we need to secure that station and make certain the Confederation is not up to more mischief we are unaware of in that system. I took the liberty of making sure to have enough resources on standby yesterday. I shall inform the Council of the situation immediately and make sure you have reinforcements. Oh and...I shall be accompanying them myself.”

“I was sure you would, General. See you amid the blaster fire. Over and out.” 

Was that a hint of relief he heard in his old padawan’s voice? A tiny smile flickered over his lips. “Padawan Daen; I need your help in coordinating a battle plan,” he said in a no-nonsense tone. The young man looked so startled; Obi-Wan had to suppress a slight chuckle. “Not to worry young one; I would not ask if I didn’t think you were up to the task.”

While Obi-Wan addressed the Katasi-9 situation in the war room, Lyri began her day in the Halls of Healing. Since she had breezed through most of her classes, she was down to only two or three a week now which allowed her more time for the Infirmary. As she accompanied Bant on morning rounds, she asked if her Mon Calamari friend and mentor had some time to talk to her when there was a bit of a lull later in the day. Seeing the barely banked excitement in the young woman’s eyes, Bant was intrigued. “Of course, sweetie, I always have time for you.”

Bant had been working with Lyri to hone her healing abilities and they had found she had a remarkably strong talent in that area. Bant was very pleased. It was almost like having another padawan in a way. Her own former padawan had been whisked away by need in the Jedi healing center on a medical frigate. This war effort just seemed to be pulling so many promising young knights into it. Noticing the faraway look in Bant’s large silver eyes, Lyri laid a hand gently on her arm to bring her back. 

The adult patients seemed to look forward to Lyri’s and Tika’s visits almost as much as the younglings now. They had become a welcome addition to the Infirmary and Bant found herself wondering what she had done without them. Lyri's extra time with young Rollin along with Obi-Wan’s visit and Tika’s steady presence seemed to already be bringing him the tiniest bit out of the shell he had built around himself. Bant knew she would never have had the extra time to devote to him. Lyri was probably the perfect person to reach him, having endured such devastating losses of her own. Bant found satisfaction in Lyri’s ability to help those she couldn't. It seemed to lift a little bit of the burden from her shoulders.

When the time for midday meal rolled around, Lyri got a summons from Bant to join her in her office. Lyri had a small workspace in the office, too, but she still knocked politely before entering. She knew that Bant occasionally did patient consults there and did not want to intrude. When Bant called her in she smiled at the assortment of food cartons on the desk. “I figured we could kill two avians with one stone,” the senior healer grinned. 

“I'm glad you had that thought, Bant. I'm famished today!” When they had each filled a disposable plate and sampled a few bites, Bant looked at Lyri expectantly. Lyri dabbed her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat. “I have two things to tell you about, Bant. One is a problem that Obi-Wan and I became aware of, that even Yoda hadn't known about. The other is, hopefully, a solution to that problem.” Bant, who was still chewing on a delicacy from Coruscant’s Mon Calamari Fish Market, nodded at Lyri to continue. 

When Lyri explained to her what the situation was with the refugees pouring into the lower mid-levels, she registered the immediate shock on her face with a widening of her eyes and minute paling of her salmon skin. 

“But...the Jedi helped set up clinics on those levels almost a hundred years ago at the request of the sitting Chancellor. It’s in the Archives. They even went out to some of the worlds known for their medical universities and oversaw the setup of recruiting offices with programs approved by the Senate to help finance a student's tuition in exchange for working at the clinics for a couple of years. Now you're telling me there is no medical care at all on those levels?”

“Sadly, no Bant. Obi-Wan’s friend, Dex, alerted us to the problem first. A rumor is going around on those levels that it was the Jedi who swept in and took all the healers for the war effort. Many of those beings don't realize the Jedi weren't even aware of what had happened. Master Yoda was very upset when he learned of the loss of the clinics. The really upsetting thing to me is that it seems the only healers not drafted for the war are those catering to the wealthy on the uppermost levels.”

Bant sat back and stared at the soft aqua walls of her office. Her large eyes shimmered as she blinked a few times to keep from shedding tears. Lyri reached over and squeezed her hand. “I'm sorry Bant. I didn't mean to spoil your midday-meal.”

“Perhaps you should tell me about the solution you were thinking of, sweetie. I would like to feel there is something positive to counteract such sad news.”

Lyri took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Okay, here goes Bant. Obi-Wan and I met with Yoda to tell him the situation. I told him I felt very strongly about opening a clinic for the refugees. The Republic can't sweep through and take me away for the war effort because I am under the protection of the Temple and the Jedi Knights. The Order, however, doesn't have the resources to help out with medical equipment and supplies or any extra personnel. Yoda told me he approved of what I want to do. He just wants me to come up with a plan of action for setting up the clinic, how and where I am going to get financial backing for it, a proposed location, how it will be staffed, etc. Once I have a solid plan I am to bring it to him so he can bring up a proposal for the clinic in Council. He and Obi-Wan both feel I am capable of doing this and will back me. They just need something solid to present to the Council.”

Bant stared at the young woman for a long moment. “This is going to be a huge undertaking, sweetie.”

“I know, Bant, but I know I can do this. I would still work here as well, of course. I thought I could start off opening the clinic just one day of the week and see how things transpire from there. I'm really hoping for your input and advice, Bant. It would help me immensely in formulating my plan.”

Bant studied her for a moment. “You know, if it were anyone else I might hesitate in encouraging them. But...you have already done the impossible by just surviving. I may be busy and overwhelmed in the Infirmary, but I can always find a little time for you and such a necessary and worthwhile endeavor. It's still hard for me to believe the Chancellor let this situation happen.”

“Thank you so much, Bant! If you get a moment in the next day or so, could you jot down all the basic equipment and supplies I would need in order to open? I will try to locate a place. I think Obi-Wan’s friend might be able to help me with that. That should give me an idea of the start-up cost.”

“I would be happy to do that for you, sweetie. It is the least I can do. I sincerely wish I was in a position to do more.”

“I know, Bant. But that much would be a huge help. You have so much on your shoulders already.” She reached across and squeezed her friend’s hand again. “Next time we have lunch I hope to have happier news,” she said softly. 

As Obi-Wan wrapped up his briefing of the Council on the deteriorating situation with the mission to secure Katasi-9; he waited patiently for them to discuss and approve his contingency plan and offer any suggestions they might have before concluding. They all seemed surprised and somewhat alarmed at the growing concentration of Confederation forces in the Durkteel system. “Why were we not kept up to date with accurate intelligence for this potential situation?” asked Ki-Adi-Mundi. “It is also disturbing that they now seem to want to acquire the station rather than destroy it as we had first thought. That and the amassing of forces suggest a potential offensive,” crackled the holographic image of Plo Koon. “My thoughts exactly,” agreed Obi-Wan. 

Since all of the other senior Knights and Masters were spread so thinly, either just returning from or setting out on missions and campaigns, they all agreed that General Kenobi should accompany his troops, though Mace and Yoda both admonished him to seek clearance from the Infirmary. The truth was, he was their best strategist, adept at assessing a quickly changing situation and adjusting accordingly.

When the meeting had adjourned, Obi-Wan stayed behind a few moments to speak with Mace and Yoda alone. “Masters, we seem to have an increasing incidence of faulty intelligence and leaking of guarded information. I think it might be wise to look into this. Perhaps one of our own knights in conjunction with Senator Organa since he presently heads security for Coruscant. He has always been happy to assist us in any way. I needn't remind you how important intelligence and security are to both our success and our survival.” Yoda glanced at Mace. “Agree with you, we do Obi-Wan. Concerned we have become as well. Look into this we will.”

“Thank you Masters. I shall contact you when I am ready to leave tonight.” Bowing to each of them in turn, he strode out of the chamber.

When Lyri finally had a few moments to herself in a lull in the afternoon’s activity, she slipped into a quiet alcove and called up the frequency for her friend, Padme. She was surprised at how quickly the busy senator answered as she had been prepared to leave a message. 

“Lyri, hello. I’m so glad you called! How have you been?” The underlying distress in her friend’s voice did not go unnoticed by Lyri; though the senator hid it well from years of practice. To most people she would have sounded calm and in complete control.

“I'm doing quite well Padme, and you?”

“Oh, busier than the queen of a hive species; you know me. What can I do for you?”

“Do you think you might have time to squeeze me in for lunch in the next few days? I have a project I’m working on to help the refugees and I really need your input.”

“Oh Lyri, that's wonderful! I can’t wait to hear about it! Let me check my schedule. Hmm, it looks like the two appointments I had scheduled for midday tomorrow have been cancelled. That's a piece of luck. Will that work for you?”

“Oh yes; that would be wonderful! Business aside, it's been too long since we've seen each other. I've missed you, Padme.”

I think I'll arrange for lunch at my apartment. That will be much cozier and it will be easier to converse. Is 12:30 alright?”

“Perfect! I’m so looking forward to seeing you.”

“Me, too. Uh...Lyri, I...has anyone heard from An...from Commander Skywalker?” There was that hint of underlying distress again. Lyri tucked that away to think about later.

“Obi-Wan was hoping to make contact this morning, but I haven't talked to him since first-meal. Do you want me to let you know if I hear anything?”

Padme tried to compose her voice. “Yes! I mean...he has been a good friend and I would feel much better knowing he is alright.”

“I'll let you know if Obi-Wan hears from him, Padme. I've been worried about him, too. I'll see you tomorrow.” As she tucked her comlink away Lyri thought about her friend’s apparent distress. She sensed it was much greater than Padme was willing to reveal.

As Lyri went about the rest of her day, she jotted a few notes down on her datapad from time to time for things she wanted to remember to ask Padme during their luncheon date. As she neared the end of her day, she prepared herself mentally to meet with young Padawan Rollin. She needed to be focused solely on him during their time together.

As she entered the young man’s room, her spirits lifted. Instead of the dim room full of deep despair and shadow, she entered a room full of ambient light from the fully opened shades. Young Rollin was sitting up reading and looked up from his datapad with the hint of a smile flickering over his face. “I thought Master Kenobi was right,” he said. “Letting in the light is a good first step.”

“It’s the perfect first step. Master Kenobi is very wise,” she smiled. “But don’t tell him I said that.” She winked at the young man.

“I was wondering...if you have a little time, that is, if...well, Master Kenobi said you had dealt with a terrible loss of your own. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about it. If it's not too difficult.”

Lyri glanced at the wall chrono. She had about forty minutes left before she needed to go back to the apartment to freshen up for last meal and find something appropriate to wear for her first Bo staff lesson. “I would be glad to tell you about my experience with loss if it can be of any benefit, Rollin. I often find it helps me to hear of someone else’s trials when I am struggling with my own.”

As she came into the room and pulled a chair up to the bed, Rollin settled back to listen. She shared her whole sordid story with him with the exception of the type of slavery the Trandoshan had had in mind for her and the true identity of the place she had come from. Tika had come and laid her head in Lyri’s lap partway through the story and she stroked the rich dark fur for reassurance as she relived her losses once again. She hadn't realized there were tears on her cheeks until Rollin leaned forward to offer her a tissue and squeezed her hand. 

“I am so sorry, Lyri. How in the galaxy were you able to survive and keep on going every day? I can’t even imagine a child that young being able to survive that devastion with no one to help let alone adapt to a hostile wilderness.” 

“But I did have help, Rollin.” She looked lovingly at Tika as she stroked her silky head. “If not for Tika's mother and her pack mates taking me in, I'm sure I wouldn't be here.” 

Looking wonderingly at the large canine for a few moments, Rollin finally cleared his throat. “But...how did you cope with the loss? How...how did you keep going knowing you were still here and they were gone forever?”

Lyri reached out and laid her hand on the young man’s arm. “I was devastated just as you are Rollin. But this little voice inside kept whispering to me that above everything else, my parents would have wanted me to survive. They had taught me so much and...I guess I realized that as long as I survived, there was still some small part of them left in the galaxy. I could pass on some of what they had imparted to me so they lived on in other beings. That way, they would never be completely gone. I may not have realized that in the first year because I was too busy learning how to just stay alive. But it came to me soon after that and...I always had faith I would see other beings like myself someday. I had been holding onto that faith for many years by the time the Force brought Obi-Wan Kenobi crashing into my life. I must admit there were some days that faith was hanging by a thread, but I never let go.”

“Now then, you are looking a bit tired and I have some appointments I have to keep. You just hold on Rollin. You have survived for a reason, just as I have.” She stood up and gave the young man a hug, being careful of his injuries. “Tika and I will see you again tomorrow.” 

“Good evening,” the young padawan murmured. He watched the young woman and the huge canine as they left his room. There was such innate grace about them he mused. Lyri’s words settled into the young man”s broken heart and began edging out the fear and emptiness. She was right. A part of Master Kabe would always live on in him and in all the other lives he had touched. “Thank you,” he whispered as he watched the daylight slowly fade from the room.

When Lyri let herself into the apartment, it was very quiet. Before she went to freshen up something drew her to the room she now shared with Obi-Wan. There on the bed she saw his partially packed survival rucksack, everything neatly rolled and placed just so. She ran her hand lovingly over one of the tunics he had partially folded before he’d been called away. An idea suddenly bloomed in her mind like a little spring flower dispelling the melancholy that threatened her. With an impish grin, she went into her room and rummaged through her top drawer for the dainty blue panties she had worn that first weekend they had become lovers at Bail’s apartment. Dabbing on some lavinderium, she crushed the satin and lace to her and ran the little panties over her chest and arms to pick up both her scent and that of the lavinderium. Smiling like a sly feline, she went into the master bedroom and stealthily removed one of the carefully rolled tunics from Obi-Wan’s rucksack. Unrolling the tunic, she placed the panties on top of it and rolled it up again exactly as it had been. Placing the rolled tunic back into the rucksack, she snickered softly as she imagined the surprised flush on Obi-Wan’s face when he unrolled it.

Entering the padawan room again, Lyri took out a navy form-fitting sleeveless jumpsuit made out of a stretchy material that hugged the body but gave easily for ease of movement. That should do nicely for Bo staff training she thought excitedly. Laying it out, she headed toward the refresher to wash her face. On her way she happened to notice a note on the small datapad from Obi-Wan. 

“Lyri -- called back out to handle a problem. Looks like I will miss last-meal. Sorry sweetheart. See you in sparring practice room 15 at 0730 hours. Love, O.”

She was a little disappointed but she understood. She was sure she could find a friend to sit with but she was a little nervous about her Bo staff training session. Remembering that she had seen the cooks sometimes fix plates to go when someone didn't have time to eat during normal hours, she decided to have them fix a plate for Obi-Wan with a few extra tidbits for her. She could come back to the apartment and put it away when she changed. That way she could be sure Obi-Wan had something to eat that night before he had to leave. Her mind made up, she dashed off to the cafeteria.

Returning to the apartment she hurriedly put the large plate of food away. They had also given her a smaller plate of luscious berry tarts. The dessert chef had winked at her and told her Obi-Wan had loved those particular sweets since he was a youngling. They smelled heavenly and Lyri's mouth started to water. “Oh no you don't!” she told herself. “Wait till after practice. They will be twice as good when you can share them with Obi.” Tearing herself away she went to the small bedroom to change.

Once she’d put on her unitard she decided it would be a good idea to braid her hair to keep it out of the way. When she looked in the mirror her eyes widened. Oh stars! This material sure didn't leave much to the imagination! She supposed that was why it wasn't a hindrance to movement. But...wow! She turned this way and that and watched the light play over the soft sheen of the deep blue material. She had just finished securing her braid when she heard the entryway chime. When she answered the door it slid open to reveal the group of padawans who had been friends with her ever since her second day at the Temple. The boys’ eyes widened when they saw her. Lyri could almost see the hormones playing havoc with them. The tall one with the dark hair cleared his throat. “Oh, I...erm...well...We heard Master Fisto was back and somebody said he and Master Kenobi called a sparring session a few minutes ago. I guess Master Kenobi already had the room. It’s not every day you get to see two Masters from the actual Council sparring, so we wondered if you'd like to go with us?”

She had a momentary pang of disappointment thinking she might have lost the chance for her first Bo staff lesson, but the thought of seeing Obi-Wan actually sparring with another Council Master intrigued her. Although she had seen him perform complex katas with his lightsaber and occasionally offer instruction to a padawan, she had never actually seen him in a real sparring session. “Okay; I'll be right with you!” Dashing back to the padawan room she threw a short skirt over the unitard and grabbed a cardigan. “Let's hurry so we get a good seat!”

When they arrived there was already quite a crowd building, but a few of the young knights recognized Lyri and let her and the handful of padawans through. They all scooted in and sat on the floor in front of the spectators on the benches in the safe zone. Eyes wide, they all watched the two masters circle each other and pull apart into a ready stance. Both of them, clad only in their breeches, had already built up a soft sheen of sweat, accentuating well defined muscles that rippled under taut skin. Without warning they sprang at each other, sabers crackling as they came together then humming as they sliced through the air. Between each thrust and parry their sabers whirled so fast there was a continuous glowing blur until each point of contact. Early on Master Kenobi made a few of the acrobatic Ataru twisting leaps he had favored in his youth to draw his opponent out and study his moves, but he soon settled into the defensive style of Soresu for which he had become known. Master Fisto’s style was quite acrobatic in itself and there were several times he ran up the wall to flip over Master Kenobi’s head, but try as he might, whenever it looked like there was an opening, his saber was met by Obi-Wan’s. 

Lyri was mesmerized. It was like watching some wildly choreographed and deadly dance. She knew what lightsabers were capable of and these weapons came within a hair’s breadth of touching flesh on several occasions. As the sparring match continued a hush grew over the crowd. There was one long intake of breath when Master Fisto made one final whirling leap bearing down on Master Kenobi from behind. But Master Kenobi whirled around in the final split second and disarmed his opponent sending the other saber whirling end over end into the far corner of the room. The look of complete shock on Master Fisto’s face and the wolfish grin on Master Kenobi’s as he held the tip of his blue lightsaber an inch away from the Nautolan’s neck was a sight the padawans would not soon forget. 

Lyri slowly let out the breath she'd been unaware she was holding. It took a moment for her to try to reconcile the fact that this utterly devastating warrior was the man with the gentle heart full of compassion whom she loved beyond all reason. She watched as he reached down to pull Master Fisto to his feet and the two squeezed each other's shoulders and joked good-naturedly. 

Lyri sat down quietly on the bench as everyone gradually filtered out of the sparring room. The young padawans she’d come with went to express their admiration to the two masters and waved at her as they left. Obi-Wan glanced over at her with a bit of concern. She tried to smile then looked down at her hands. She vaguely heard Obi-Wan bidding the last few spectators goodnight then heard a whir and click as the locks settled into place. She closed her eyes for a moment as she tried to process everything. When she opened them again Obi-Wan was right in front of her. “Sweetheart, look at me please.” There was command behind the gentleness. She swallowed and slowly looked up, lingering for just a moment on the soft dusting of russet hair that covered his chest. He was stroking his beard slowly and his sea-blue eyes were full of compassion. Yet there was an intensity there that rendered her unable to look away. “What has you so upset little one?” He hadn’t called her that for a long while. 

“I...I guess I just didn't realize that you…” Her voice trailed off. He sighed and before she knew what was happening he sat and pulled her into his lap. “Lyri, surely knowing what you now do of the Jedi you knew I had been trained as a warrior.” He felt a slight tremor run through her and pulled her against his chest. “Talk to me sweetheart.”

“I know that Obi. I guess I...I just didn't realize how utterly deadly that makes you. Then when I saw you tonight with Master Fisto...when I really saw...it frightened me a little. It was different than when you fought the Teygra somehow.”

“Ah...I think perhaps I understand. What you must understand, sweetheart, is that aggression of that sort is only called on in defense of self or of those unable to defend themselves when there is no other course. It is always the very last option. It is never taken lightly.”

Lyri sighed softly and laid her head against his shoulder as she tried to reconcile everything in her mind. When he felt her begin to calm he tucked a couple of fingers under her chin and tilted her head to look into her eyes once more. “Sweetheart, I am the same man who made love to you last night. The warrior you saw tonight is a part of me; yes...a necessary part because I am a Jedi. It is not something you need ever fear, however. If you search your heart, you will know that to be true.” She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again the deep trust he was used to seeing there had returned to warm their hazel depths. 

“I'm sorry Obi. After all this time, I still had never seen a sparring match until tonight. I guess I'm just being a silly little girl.”

“Not at all sweetheart. It is because you have such a deep respect for all life. And...you have never in your life been just a silly little girl.” Throwing her arms around him, she kissed him soundly. When she finally pulled back, the impish grin had returned to light her face. “There’s my girl,” he chuckled. 

“Now then, I need to do a stretching exercise used to relax the muscles after a strenuous sparring session. It helps keep one’s muscles limber and helps to avoid injury. I have found it can also help to relieve stress. Would you like to join me? After that we can see which one of the staffs I have brought best suits you. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she noticed the staffs of slightly varied weights and sizes in the weapons rack. Tapping her on the nose he said, “A Bo staff can be quite dangerous as well, Lyri. That is why proper training is so important.” 

“I know, Obi. That's true of any weapon.”

“Yes it is.” He considered her prowess with the bow and knew she understood. “Now then, let us stretch, shall we?” As they went through the slow stretches, Lyri couldn't help the little flutter of desire as she watched the rippling and stretching of the muscles in his chest and shoulders in her attempts to mirror his moves. She bit her lower lip. “Later, sweetheart. Focus.” Blushing, she looked up at him sheepishly. His eyes were twinkling.

Once they had completed the exercise twice, Lyri had to admit she felt much more relaxed and limber. “Now then, my dear. Let's see about your staff.” She bounced over to the weapons rack excitedly. There were five staffs there, each of a slightly different weight and length. It appeared three different types of wood had been used in creating the various staffs which accounted for the different weights. Obi-Wan studied the staff Lyri had first been drawn to with a critical eye. “Hmm...let's try a couple of simple forms with each staff and see which feels more like a natural extension of yourself. I shall go through the first two forms slowly with you and when you feel comfortable with them we will proceed.” Lyri nodded at him and they began. He was very pleased with how quickly she picked up the forms for her first kata and in no time they had determined which staff would be best for her to learn with. Not only were the length and weight the best fit; Lyri was also drawn to the warmth of the deep red hue of the wood. It reminded her of the wood of a certain fruit tree she was fond of on her moon.

Once they had her staff, Obi-Wan added to her forms until she had two katas committed to memory. “Now you must practice them until they are second nature and you no longer have to think about them.” Glancing at his chrono, he sighed. “I'm sorry sweetheart; we are going to have to end for tonight. I need to complete preparations for my departure.”

“It’s alright Obi. You’ve given me a good start so I can practice and get the feel of it. By the time you come back I’ll have it down and be ready for you to teach me more.” He smiled down at her and brushed the backs of his fingers over her cheek. 

As they traversed the last quiet corridor back to the apartment, Lyri went over the katas, picturing them in her mind a couple of times start to finish. When she finally glanced up at Obi-Wan he had a rather far away expression. “Thinking about Anakin, Obi?” He focused on her for a moment and nodded. Reaching out to take his hand, she said firmly, “You are going to be there soon and he is going to be fine.” A slight smile ghosted his lips as he nodded again.

When they entered the apartment, Lyri immediately went to put her staff away in the padawan room, leaning it against the wall in one corner. Pulling off the little skirt and tossing it on the bed, she went in search of Obi-Wan to tell him there was food in the chilling unit if he was hungry. She found him in the refresher just turning on the shower. He had already discarded his boots and tunics. Before she had a chance to say two words, he pulled her to him and began peeling off her unitard. He hooked her panties on the way down so he could remove everything at once. She leaned on his well-muscled shoulders as he helped her step out of them. Shimmying out of his breeches and boxers, he took her hand and dragged her into the shower.

For a few moments he just stood, holding her against him and letting the warm water run over them. Then, stepping back, he grabbed the bottle of gel and poured some into his hand. Rubbing his hands together, he worked up a lather and began bathing her, caressing her all over with the fragrant suds. She couldn't help but wonder at the gentleness in those strong, sure hands. It suddenly made her a little weak in the knees when she thought of the power she had witnessed earlier in the evening. Bringing one strong arm around her to steady her, his blue eyes glittered as they burned a path to her deepest soul. “You always deserve tenderness, Lyri. Strength without gentleness takes no heart.” Time seemed to still for a moment as she watched the rivulets of water run down his cheeks to catch in his beard. “Obi,” she sighed. A tiny smile curved his lips as he continued to bathe her. 

Adding a little more gel he quickly lathered up as well. While he did this Lyri stood to the side and washed her hair. When she opened her eyes, he was just rinsing his own hair. She scrunched her eyes as a trickle of shampoo ran into them and he quickly maneuvered her under the spray. Carefully wiping the suds from her eyes with his thumbs, he turned her and tilted her head back enough to rinse the shampoo away.

Turning her to face him again, he bent at the knees and lifted her. “Hold on, sweetheart,” he murmured and she wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him with her legs. Kissing her softly and pressing her against the shower wall for support, his skillful fingers found her clit and began massaging lightly until she squirmed helplessly against him. “That’s my girl,” he whispered against her ear. “I need you, Obi,” she breathed out, her breath tickling his neck against the warm droplets. He smiled. “Give me just a small one first.” He massaged with a little more pressure until he felt her bucking against him as she clung. “Oooooh,” she sighed, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. “When he felt her begin to catch her breath again, he lifted his shaft against her opening just slipping the tip in. Securing her a little tighter against the wall he slowly slid into her and began gradually pumping. The combination of him sliding against her heightened nerve endings along with the warm water caressing her skin was exquisite torture and she was overcome with need. She began rocking against him, trying to take him deeper, faster, until, his own nerve endings on fire; he finally obliged her and took both of them into steamy oblivion. As she bucked and clenched around him, breathing his name on a shuddering whisper, he held her tightly. His own pulsing release was followed by a deep groan until they both calmed and he just cradled her, her head resting on his shoulder as the water streamed over them. 

He finally let her slide down his body to stand on the tiled floor and gently cleaned the two of them up before turning off the spigot. A fluffy towel flew into his hand as he stepped out of the moderate sized cubicle and pulled her after him. Wrapping the towel around her he patted her face dry with one end and placed a feather-soft kiss on her forehead before calling another towel to him. She just stood and watched appreciatively as he toweled himself dry and tried to choke back a sudden fit of laughter at the sight of his red-gold hair standing up in all directions. Arching an eyebrow at her, he chuckled warmly. “Have you forgotten how to use a towel, my dear?” Pulling her to him he deftly dried her off then handed her the towel, saying, “Now dry your hair before you catch cold,” as he gave her bare bottom a little slap. She just caught a glimpse of that trademark Obi smirk as he swaggered out of the room.

Drying her hair as she went to her room, she pulled out a dainty baby doll sleep set in spun sugar pink and put it on before combing the tangles out of her hair. Padding through the common room she came to lean against the doorframe at the entry to Obi-Wan’s room. He was in his travel work breeches and under tunic organizing the last of his things to go into his rucksack. He looked up to find her leaning there sliding her fingers down through her damp tresses which had just begun to curl at the ends. Oh Force, what was she wearing? The frilly little pink sleep set gave her that perfect mixture of cute and feminine and sweet, with just a touch of vulnerability, which could cause the strongest males to go weak in the knees. “Promise me you will wear that the night I return, Lyri,” he said in a somewhat smoky tone.

“If that thought will bring you safely back to me my love; of course I will,” she said softly and gave him one of those endearing little heart melting smiles. Then, shaking her head slightly, she told him, “You need to eat something before you go.” Before he could say anything, she was gone.

A few minutes later, she returned with a plate full of various small tidbits and some napkins. She also had a second smaller plate with a napkin drawn over it that she set aside on the dresser. “I know you are trying to pack, so just let me feed you Obi.” He half smiled and nodded at her. So, while he packed the last of his clothes and put the toiletries and smaller necessities away in their various compartments, she carefully popped little bites into his mouth. He finally fussed at her until she ate a few bites as well. Then, when he had almost everything packed away, she grinned at him. “Now the surprise!” Climbing off the bed where she'd been sitting, she went to the dresser and pulled the napkin off the second plate. Her heart warmed as he smiled in delighted surprise. “Berry tarts!” he grinned. “I haven't had them in ages.” She could almost see the little boy he had once been as he eagerly eyed the plate.

When she came back from taking all the dishes to the kitchen and putting any leftovers away, he was just setting his rucksack by the front entryway. She followed him back to the bedroom, her heart quietly breaking a bit though she would never tell him. As he started to reach for his outer tunics, pressed crisp and ready wear, he paused suddenly. Glancing at his chrono, straightening up, he turned to look at her. His expression softened. “You look tired sweetheart. Would you like me to lie down with you until you fall asleep?” His voice held that quiet strength that always steadied her. When she nodded, he walked over and caught her in a deep kiss that felt like a wordless promise. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed and waited for her to settle. As he curled around her and gently stroked her hair, he willed her lightly to sleep, staying there with her for some time.

Very early in the morning, as the moons travelled to their rest, Lyri awoke to find herself alone in Obi-Wan’s large bed. The blankets were snuggled around her and there, leaning against the pillow next to her, was her old stuffed wookie, Becca. She smiled softly and drifted back to sleep.


	9. Effects of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a harrowing battle as General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker battle to save the crucial Katasi-9 relay station. Back on Coruscant Lyri is busy with her work at the Infirmary and trying to pull her plan for the clinic together to present to Yoda. She finds an ally for her endeavor in Padme, whom she thinks of almost as a sister.
> 
> Also in this chapter...you may remember a certain pair of panties slipped into Obi-Wan’s packed gear unbeknownst to him. These cause a bit of a sticky situation for the Jedi Master and I'm hoping this brings you a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry it has been such a very long time my faithful readers. I do apologize. I had several real life events one after another (health, moving, etc.) that took me away. Just know I will never abandon this story and will never leave you hanging with no decent ending. There is much more to their adventure still, so I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
> Please enjoy this chapter. I have made it a long one, both because it sets a few things in motion for the future and because you deserve it after my long hiatus. Thank you also to Serendipityaey for giving me some ideas to jog me out of a bit of a block on one part. May the Force be with us all in these trying times.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, arcs, and locations belong to George Lucas and Disney with the exception of my originals. Just winging through the galaxy for awhile.

Chapter 9

As General Kenobi's battle cruiser prepared to jump to lightspeed, he double-checked their coordinates and offered encouragement to a rookie copilot nervous about his first real mission. “We have a well-trained and highly effective force with us Lieutenant Commander. We have prepared for several possible courses of action. Follow your training and you will do fine.”

The young humanoid looked up and took a deep breath. “Thank you, General,” he said gratefully. A small smile appeared on the General’s face as he nodded at the young man. It was the first time the young officer had truly worked with a Jedi Commander and he immediately felt relieved by General Kenobi’s calm assurance. Were all Jedi like this?

Once he had assured himself that everything was proceeding as it should and had checked in with their bridge officers and made sure each one knew to alert him in case of any unexpected occurrences or the necessity for possible changes of plan, he retired to his onboard quarters to rest for a while as they traversed hyperspace. Once they reached their destination he knew there would be little chance to do so.

Lying down on the reasonably comfortable sleep couch built into the wall of his quarters, Obi-Wan sighed deeply. He hadn't really let himself breathe fully since he’d set foot on the landing platform as the ship was being prepared for departure. He could almost hear his old master admonishing him as he had when he’d been a young padawan. “You must stay here in the moment, Padawan, and not be concerned for what might happen at some future point in time. You will know what to do when that time comes. A solution always presents itself.” Obi-Wan angled his arm behind his head and smiled softly to himself. “Thank you for reminding me, Master,” he whispered. In truth, he had come to a point of good balance between the Living and the Unifying Force, but there was something about this mission that was prickling the back of his mind. 

Willing himself to think of something pleasant and soothing so he could relax into a restful state, an image of Lyri in serene repose came to warm his mind. He had rummaged through a couple of boxes in her closet late the night before as she’d slept and found her old stuffed Wookie. Remembering it had been her companion and security in childhood and even somewhat perhaps when he had first met her, he had wanted to leave it beside her as the first thing she would see when she awakened. It was his way of trying to offer comfort in his absence. He had laid it on the pillow beside her and then stood for a few minutes silently watching her in the half-light coming through the door from the common room. Stirring a little, she had softly sighed his name, brushing his heart with the gentleness of a whisper. A tender smile hovered on his lips as he turned to go. “Take good care of her,” he murmured.

Though his arms ached for her, the thought of the soft candle glow of her presence warmed the cold places in his mind and lit the shadows where fear and doubt tried to hide. It was as though he carried a part of her with him. He was able to retreat into a light meditation and, finally, as the Force softly cloaked him, a peaceful sleep.

Back on Coruscant the early morning light brightened the pale sky blue walls of the master bedroom in Obi-Wan’s apartment. As Lyri slowly rose from sleep and blinked her eyes open, the color made her think of the mid-morning summer sky on her moon. It was hard to see the heavens and the seasons in the same way here on Coruscant and she suffered a momentary twinge of homesickness. As she turned and looked at her old stuffed childhood companion she smiled through a slight prick of tears. She knew why it was lying there beside her leaned against the pillow. Her Obi-Wan, in his gentlest of hearts, did not want her to feel alone and, knowing how much it had meant to her, had left it there as comfort. It meant more to her than a room full of Alderaanian roses might to some. She picked the little stuffed creature up and hugged it to her for a few moments. 

Finally stirring, she placed her old companion back against the pillow, saying, “Well, I had better get started, Becca; I have a long day ahead of me. You will have to watch over the apartment while we’re gone.” Tika looked up at her and offered a toothy good morning grin. She too was ready to start the day. “We have a lot to accomplish at the Infirmary before I am due to meet Padme for lunch,” Lyri said as she ruffled her fur.

Arriving at the Infirmary that morning, Lyri found things to be in somewhat of an uproar. “What in star’s name is going on, Dreela?” 

“We can't find Sarea, Lyri! We've been searching everywhere for her. The last time anyone remembers seeing her was when Taela did the nighttime check to make certain all the younglings were settled for sleep.”  
“Oh my stars; she's so tiny! Precocious for three and a half standard years, but still.” An image of the little blue Twi’lek trying to defend Master Kenobi's bravery to the other younglings came to Lyri’s mind. 

“Tika can find her if anyone can,” said Lyri as she reached out to squeeze Dreela’s hand. Tika whuffed her agreement. “Her scent is still warm, just beginning to fade,” she imparted to Lyri and immediately began tracking.

“Oh thank goodness you two are here!” Bant’s voice sounded a bit strained. She didn't look like she had rested at all overnight, her salmon skin looking a bit pale and shadows still lingering under her large eyes. Lyri took her hands and sent some soothing energy. Even a Jedi Master healer needed a measure of help occasionally. 

“You needn't worry, Bant; Tika has already found her scent and is tracking her.” The Mon Calamari let out a long sigh of relief. Still concerned, Lyri bid her come to the office with her and fixed her a cup of tea. She had barely set the cup in front of her tired friend when an image appeared in her mind. Tika had already located the missing youngling. Giving Bant the welcome news Lyri hurried from the office, her caramel-gold ponytail bouncing behind her as she ran.

Standing at the entry to young Rollin’s room, Tika whuffed softly as Lyri approached. “Quiet, Lyri,” she imparted. “The two are still sleeping.” Stopping to peer into the room, she had to let her eyes adjust to the dim light coming through a small slit in the shades still drawn for the night’s rest. At first she could only see the young padawan's still form, but as she looked more closely she could just make out the small lump under the coverlet at his chest. Approaching the bed quietly, her heart warmed at the sight of the tiny blue Twi’lek fingers curled around the larger hand of the young man sleeping beside her and she wondered what had brought the youngling to him. 

Stepping outside the entry, she commed Bant and relayed the information to her so she could put everyone's minds at ease. As she entered the room again she noticed the youngling beginning to stir and went to open the shade a bit to let the early morning light in just enough to give the room a little better visibility. The angled sunlight painted a rosy glow on the upper levels of the buildings rising into the skyline across the way. As she turned back to the room, the tiny Twi’lek was just sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her pudgy little fists. A sweet smile lit her face and her lekku curled in pleasure. “Hi, Miss Lyri!” the diminutive tyke beamed before covering her mouth and turning to look at the quiet form beside her. As she turned back, a pudgy finger went to her lips as she said, “Shhhh, he asleep now.”

“So I see, little one,” whispered Lyri as she beckoned to the blue-skinned toddler. Carefully crawling out of the blankets, trying not to wake the young man, the little Twi'lek snuggled into Lyri's arms. Cuddling the youngling close, Lyri lifted her from the bed and carried her quietly out of the room.

Once they were safely outside Lyri set the young female down and crouched beside her. Taking the tiny hands in hers and looking directly into her large eyes she asked, “Why did you go to Padawan Rollin's room during the night, honey? Everyone was concerned for you.” The toddler looked down at their clasped hands. “It's alright, Sarea, I’m not angry. I just need to know what happened.” Looking into the innocence of her large sienna eyes, Lyri knew the answer before it was expressed to her. 

“I hear Paddywan Rollin in my head, Miss Lyri. He crying. He need someone tell him he be alright. It dark so I hold his hand and stay wif him. Then he not by his self and bad dreams don't come.” So, this little one was strongly empathic and able to sense need from a distance already. Lyri looked at her in wonder for a moment. This was something to be nurtured. She would have to let Bant know and figure out how to proceed. She dearly wished she had Obi-Wan there to impart some bit of wisdom in this situation. “You did the right thing, Sarea.” The young female just beamed. It was in that moment that Lyri fell in love with the plucky Twi’lek toddler.

In the far reaches of the Mid Rim, a sharp warning flared in the Force and pulled General Kenobi from sleep in a split second so that he was already running for the bridge when his comlink chirped. “We're coming out of hyperspace, General.”

“Duly noted, Captain. Please have your crew man all forward battle stations immediately.”

“But, sir, we don’t know what…”

“Just do it, Captain!” came the clipped order. “I shall be there in a moment.” The vessel’s usual commanding officer stared at the silenced comlink for the space of a few seconds. They were just coming out of hyperspace for stars’ sake! Why would they man battle stations? He had heard stories about these Jedi generals and commanders but he was sure they had to be exaggerated. Despite his doubts however, he followed chain of command and imparted the General’s orders to his crew.

A moment later the General swept through the entryway in a swirl of his fluttering earthen cloak. The captain felt a jolt of surprise as he met the Jedi’s intense blue-grey gaze. He swallowed wondering how anyone could have gotten to the bridge so quickly from the mid-level officers’ quarters.

“Have we got all forward weapons on line and primed for action, Captain?” 

“Yes, sir, ready to go.”

“Very good.” The General eyed his next in command with a penetrating gaze. The hint of a smile just barely quirked his lips. “You wouldn't be the first to harbor doubts, Captain Talar,” he said quietly as he approached the man. 

Oh stars! Maybe the stories weren't so exaggerated after all. Could these Jedi read minds? A small frisson of fear ran down his spine.

“Not to worry, Captain. It was written on your face, in your eyes. I do intend to assuage your doubts, however.” 

Captain Talar swallowed again. A drop of perspiration meandered down his brow. He could swear he had seen a bit of a twinkle in the General’s eyes. No sooner had that thought gone through his mind than General Kenobi ordered shields up at maximum power. The very second they fell out of hyperspace the ship was rocked by a blast impact. The Captain could only look at his new commanding officer in awe.

Out the front viewport of the Coruscant Star, across the dark expanse and several hundred meters off the port bow sat a Confederation battle cruiser. Obi-Wan, as a practiced tactician himself, immediately knew the forces in this sector were higher than they had originally guessed. They had apparently placed vessels at the dropout point for each of the few hyperspace lanes anywhere in the area in anticipation of the arrival of more Republic forces. They also apparently wanted the Katasi-9 station more desperately than Republic intelligence had anticipated. 

“Blast!” the Jedi general muttered, the only indication he may have been taken somewhat off guard. He briefly wondered how Anakin was faring before returning his focus to the present situation. “Aim weapons on enemy ship’s forward thrusters and communications array. Ready? Fire!” A volley of laser fire erupted immediately with a direct hit on the enemy ship’s communication tower. Three thrusters also took a hit.

The ship shuddered as she took another direct hit. “Adjust aim for enemy’s foremost weapons array!” the General shouted over the blaring alarms and ensuing activity on the bridge. He raised a hand and ran it the length of his ginger beard. “Let’s hope we took out their communications before they had the chance to alert their main forces, Captain,” he said. The captain nodded, thankful to have such a steady presence at his side and called for damage reports. His respect for the Jedi had increased tenfold in the last few minutes. “Fire!” the General commanded. The weapons array on the forward port side of the Separatist cruiser lit up in a destructive blaze.

General Kenobi’s eyes narrowed as he stared out the viewport. “Captain, have you fighters manned and ready to go?” 

“Yes, sir. I took that precaution while you were directing weapons.”

“Well thought, Captain. We appear to have vulture droids incoming. I would wager it's meant to distract us from the larger picture but we need to deal with them nevertheless. I will trust your judgement in putting them to rest.”

After getting Sarea settled back in the children's ward, Lyri went in search of Bant. She caught up with her in the middle of late morning rounds. As they assessed and updated various treatment regimens for their patients Lyri spoke with Bant about Sarea. “Ah. I had my suspicions about that little one’s budding abilities, but it appears they are stronger already than I had guessed. They can be a handful at that age when their abilities in a particular area are so strong. Hmm. Interesting she was so drawn to young Rollin. We will have to put some thought into this. I mean...if you are truly interested with everything else on your plate. You do share a particular gift, though. We can seek Master Yoda’s counsel.”

“That would be wonderful, Bant.”

“Now then, about your primary project. I've made some lists of the equipment you will need for startup of the initial clinic as well as support personnel. I took the liberty of also inventorying what you will need for around six months of operation. You can get a better feel when you are actually up and running but this list should cover the basics.”

“Were you able to come up with some loose financial figures for me as well? I have a luncheon meeting with Senator Amidala later, and I wanted to ask her about the possibilities for fundraising.”

“Very smart! Yes, I included approximate costs within each list. You should have a good idea of what you will need to get the ball rolling. Have you found a location yet?”

“No. I have to approach Obi-Wan’s friend, Dex with that task as soon as possible. I thought I would contact him after my meeting with the senator if you can spare me for part of the afternoon. I can make up the time.”

“Don't worry about that right now sweetie. Just go ahead and do what you need to so Yoda has something to take back to the Council. The sooner you get approval, the sooner you can make this clinic a reality and start helping those poor refugees.”

“Thank you so much Bant! You really believe in this, don't you?”

“I really believe in you,sweetie. You can make this a reality if anyone can. So yes, I really believe in this.” Lyri turned and hugged her friend and mentor tightly. “You don't know how much that means to me,” she murmured as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Entering the last of her morning’s notes into the files in her patient database, Lyri sighed softly and took off her lab smock. “Here we go, Tika.” She was taking the canine with her as the senator hadn't had the chance to meet her yet and, being intrigued, had asked if she wouldn't mind bringing her. Lyri had been delighted that the senator wished to become acquainted with her.

Knowing Lyri had no knowledge of piloting on her own, and both of them concerned about taking any of the thinly-spread Jedi away from other tasks, Padme had sent one of her own appointed drivers around with a speeder to pick Lyri and her furry companion up at one of the Temple’s lesser used landing decks. While they were waiting, Lyri thought yet again how much better it would be if she were to learn some basic piloting skills. She didn't like having to always rely on someone else to ferry her around although, when she looked at the busy multilayered traffic lanes, it did give her pause. Maybe she would inquire of Padme where she might go to acquire some basic piloting lessons. Neither Obi-Wan nor Anakin had been much help in that regard, telling her it was something she didn't need to worry about at present. She had the feeling they were both being overprotective.

As Padme’s driver pulled up and opened the hatch on the sleek metallic blue speeder, he spotted the large canine sitting by Lyri’s side. “Oh,” he said with a little trepidation, “I hadn't realized how very large an animal she was.” Lyri smiled at him reassuringly. “You needn't worry. She is very gentle unless she’s protecting someone she cares about.”

“Well, I have to say; I think some ruffian would think twice before causing you any trouble, Miss Starrider. She looks like she could be quite lethal.” Lyri had to hide a smile at the look on the poor man’s face when Tika favored him with a toothy grin.

As the Republic fighters swooped and spun in dizzying maneuvers in the dark margin of space between the opposing battle cruisers, miraculously taking out two or more vulture droids and small enemy fighting vessels for each one of them that took a substantial hit, Jedi General Kenobi stood in icily calm watchfulness. Captain Talar looked on in unnerved silence thinking that the only outward sign the Jedi was affected by what he saw was the slow stroking of his russet beard. He wondered if the Jedi felt fear the way most beings did. Some of the younger crew members, still green to battle, were fairly stinking of it. Finally, sighing deeply, the general seemed to rejoin them from some far distant place.

“Captain, if you will excuse me, I would like a guarded comm frequency opened to Coruscant. Guarded long range and scrambled close range. I should like to speak with the Council in private at present, but I may call you in to give your own assessment of the situation if you do not mind.”

As the Jedi turned to leave, he suddenly paused and beckoned to his next in command. When the captain approached he put his hand on the man’s shoulder and spoke quietly so the crew wouldn’t become alarmed. “Captain, I need you to keep a steady hand on the crew and be on your guard for a fast-changing situation. I sense the approach of another large Confederation vessel. It is why I must speak to the Council with such urgency.”

Back in the Senate District on Coruscant, Lyri stepped out of Padme’s sleek speeder onto the landing deck of the senator’s posh apartment. She could see her friend approaching from the common room area with what she thought of oddly as a rather regal urgency. Seeing the large canine step out beside her petite friend, Padme slowed her approach to proceed with a little more caution.

A delighted smile graced Lyri’s face as she saw Padme coming to greet her. She treasured all the new friends she had acquired, but Padme was one of the dearest. The thought had occurred to her that, if she’d had a sister, she would have wanted her to be just like this brave, passionate young woman.

Seeing Padme’s sudden caution, Tika imparted her thoughts to Lyri. “I sense your friend has a slight fear; as though she has been attacked by a large animal in the past.” They had no way of knowing about Padme’s encounter with the deadly Nexu on Geonosis. “She cannot hear me, Lyri. You will have to speak for me.”

“Don't be concerned, Padme; Tika is very gentle with my friends. She considers them her friends as well. She feels you were hurt by a large creature of some sort in your past and wants you to know she would never harm you.”

Placing one delicate hand to her chest in some confusion, Padme swallowed saying, “Oh Lyri, how...how did you know? Did Obi-Wan tell you what happened to us?”

“No Padme,” said Lyri, thinking she would have to ask Obi-Wan about this incident. “It is just something Tika senses and she is rarely wrong. She wants you to feel at ease around her.”

“She...oh! Anakin told me you talk to her, but I didn't realize it was truly a two way conversation!” She looked at Lyri's companion with fascinated wonder. “The reason I can't hear her is because I'm not Force sensitive?” 

“Yes, I think that’s the reason. My parents couldn’t hear her either.” 

Padme finally came forward at Lyri's bidding and ran her hand through Tika's rich chocolate fur. But as she stood stroking the large canine’s head, she looked out across the cityscape and the underlying sense of urgency and distress seemed to return to her. “She fears for someone; a close pack mate,” sent Tika. Lyri had the same feeling and glanced at the young senator speculatively.

“Padme? You looked like you might have had something on your mind when you first came to greet us. Is there anything I can help you with?” Lyri felt a slight flare of alarm from her friend followed by a concerted effort to tamp down her distress. 

“Oh, yes I...I was wondering if you had heard anything from Obi-Wan. Is Anak...are...are they alright?” Remembering her promise to Obi-Wan, Lyri brushed the senator’s mind with only the slightest touch, but it was enough for her to feel the distress and fear bubbling below the surface. Fear for Obi-Wan and an even darker fear and, if she wasn't wrong, a longing for Anakin. What had she stumbled upon? She would have to think about this carefully before coming to any conclusion. For now she just needed to impart what she knew from Obi-Wan’s last communication and hopefully ease her friend’s fear.

“I’m sure they will be, Padme. This is confidential, of course, but Obi-Wan last commed me just before his ship jumped to hyperspace. He told me Anakin had made it to the relay station, despite a close call and was now inside. The Confederation ships aren't attacking the station itself.” She reached out and squeezed the senator's hand. “Besides, Obi-Wan is probably there by now and I have heard what a formidable team they make. I bet they have the Separatists turning tail and running in no time!” She caught the barest shimmer of tears before Padme turned her head away to compose herself but her sense of relief was palpable. 

“Well then, Padme, why don't I bring you up to speed on my project and the reason I need your assistance?” The change of subject seemed to go a long way toward helping the senator regain her usual cool control.

Master Yoda and Master Windu had called all the remaining Council members to an emergency meeting at Obi-Wan’s bidding. They were a bit shaken at the turn of events that the General was describing regarding Katasi-9. It was obvious to them now that the Confederation meant to obtain the station for their own use. Captain Talar’s input only served to reinforce this view. Master Kenobi had asked if there were any ships in some of the not-too-distant systems that could possibly be spared to assist them in maintaining control of the vital Republic relay station. They were now discussing which of their thinly-spread resources could be spared.

“We had word this morning that Master Koon’s forces are in the mopping up stages of their mission not too terribly distant from your location. We still control the hyperspace lanes coming from that sector, so he should be able to get to you with a couple of battlecruisers at least without too much delay, perhaps twelve hours. Will you be able to hold the Separatist forces off till then General?” Master Windu asked this question with more gravity than usual in his tone, for he knew what his friend’s meager forces were up against.

“We shall do our best of course, Master. Commander Skywalker has possession of the relay station at present. Tell Master Koon to enter the dropout ready for battle, as the Confederation forces are waiting in anticipation of more Republic ships.”

“Remain in possession of Katasi-9 relay station we must, General Kenobi. Know the importance of this you do,” came Yoda’s gravelly voice. Then, in a softer tone, ears drooping a little, “May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan. “

“Captain, a word, please,” said Obi-Wan in a low voice and ushered his next in command to a somewhat quiet corner of the bridge. “We will need to make contact with Commander Skywalker and also his troops. We need to apprise them of our situation and decide how best to use our combined assets until reinforcements arrive. I have some ideas but I would welcome your input.”

As they adjourned to the ready room and began going over their options, the captain sat in amazement as General Kenobi offered up tentative plans of action. The Jedi listened to each of the senior officers’ and considered their suggestions, tweaking them and incorporating them with his own until they had some viable options to work with. He had heard rumors of this man’s tactical abilities from other officers who had served under him, but he was truly in awe at witnessing this Jedi's agile mind in action. 

He had assumed erroneously that the Jedi generals basically just directed the campaigns and only came into actual battle at the last minute if they were needed. But General Kenobi's tactical plans put him right in the thick of things each time. He didn't expect anything of his men that did not include him at their forefront. His begrudging respect grew until he was certain of something. This man...this Jedi...would fight to the death with his men. He would lay down his life for any one of them. In that moment, the captain knew one thing, though he hoped it wouldn't come to pass. He knew in his warrior’s heart it could only be an honor to die fighting for the Republic with General Kenobi doing battle at his side.

Padme was aghast at hearing about the deterioration of the clinics in the mid and lower levels. She had known there were thousands of refugees fleeing their home planets to escape the devastation and that a large number had poured into Coruscant hoping for a new start. What in the galaxy was Chancellor Palpatine thinking allowing all the  
physicians to be removed from these levels? Even with the war efforts it would have been more than prudent to at least leave a few. She felt even worse when Lyri told her the only physicians remaining tended the wealthy in the upper levels exclusively. 

“Oh Lyri, this is unconscionable! Who could ever have let things get to this point? Surely the Chancellor must have heard something?” The next few words caused an icy finger of fear to trail down Padme’s spine.

Lyri sighed and looked down at the rich gold-threaded tapestry rug beneath her feet for a moment. “Padme...the rumors being spread on those levels are that the Jedi swept through and took all the physicians they could find to be commissioned to attend their troops. It is only adding to the suspicions being aimed in their direction. Obi-Wan told me Bail has come to the Jedi Order’s defense on more than one occasion in the Senate recently. It is just one more reason I need to bring relief to these beings besides the fact it is a basic necessity that should be afforded all beings. They need to know the Jedi care about all of them, regardless of their station in life. Master Yoda was more than a little shocked and troubled to learn what was happening and he is at the head of the Order.”

Padme smiled warmly at her young friend. “Lyri, I can't think of any better representative than you. You may not be a full-fledged Jedi, but you embody their compassion and desire to help anyone in need. Let me take a look at those lists again to see what kind of money we need to raise.”

As soon as General Kenobi and Captain Talar had contacted Commander Skywalker on the station and his hidden battlecruiser and troops on the other side of the small planetoid and when all of them were on the same page regarding their planned strategies, they set things in motion. That was the point at which all Corellian hells broke loose and every Republic pilot’s and trooper’s only thought was to hang on to that relay station at all costs. They hadn't a doubt those costs would be high.

“No Commander, you are needed there as a last line of defense on that station! Now is not the time for running headlong into the midst of this melee! If that station is taken, all of these Republic lives will have been lost for nothing!” Anakin could hear the din of screeching metal and alarms going off in the background as his former master shouted through the comlink. He knew Obi-Wan was right, but he was fairly itching to race for his fighter and be out where he felt he belonged; where he knew he could make a difference. Waiting had never been his strong suit. Nevertheless, he would do as the General asked...at least for now. If Master Plo Koon’s forces didn't get here soon, he didn't think he'd have a choice.

Tucking his comlink away, General Kenobi sighed and hoped his young friend would do as he was told. He knew the young man’s tendencies and thought processes better than anyone. He also knew Anakin would defy all reason to protect him if he could; one of the dangers of attachment. But hadn't he himself sought medical clearance to rush out here because he knew Anakin's precarious situation? Somehow he didn't feel sorry. He knew he would do the same again. As the chaos of space battle once again impinged on his thoughts he returned to assessing the quickly changing situation around him and issuing orders to minimize the destruction of Republic forces as best he could while maintaining control of the station.

“This is going to take a substantial amount of financial backing, Lyri, but I do have some ideas about raising the credits. There are a few senators I know who particularly like being known for their stances on social justice, though they don't like being involved in the actual down and dirty of it. I think with some well-placed pressure they could be persuaded to form a fund for this endeavor and, in turn, persuade others to donate.”

“Another avenue would be to hold a thousand-credit-a-plate gala and fundraising dinner for this cause. I know any number of celebrities and politicians who would crawl all over each other to attend and be seen at an event like that.” Padme was absolutely awash with energy and enthusiasm and Lyri couldn't help but be swept up with excitement as she listened to her friend’s ideas. She now knew beyond the shadow of a doubt the young senator would help make this project become a reality.

As the grueling battle wore on and more Republic fighters began to succumb to the enemy’s onslaught, Obi-Wan again felt that underlying tickle at the edge of his senses. It was as though a gleeful darkness watched from some faraway place and reveled in the chaos and loss. At first he thought perhaps it was Dooku, for he had sensed that dark presence arriving just outside the reaches of this sector an hour prior. But this didn't feel the same. As evil as Dooku was, this feeling was darker. As another direct hit rocked the ship, the Jedi General forcefully pushed these feelings into a small dark corner of his mind in order to focus more fully on the battle still raging around him. “Any time now would be good, Master Koon,” he said softly.

Try as they might, the crew of the Coruscant Star and their contingent of fighters was unable to get past the Separatist ship to defend the threatened relay station. The Republic fighters, all manned by highly-trained crack clone pilots were beginning to take much heavier losses. When Obi-Wan’s comlink chirped he already knew what Anakin was going to say.

“Master, I can't just sit here doing nothing when we both know I can make a difference out there fighting with my men. The troopers here with me can hold the station whether I'm here or not!” Obi-Wan knew the younger man was under extreme stress by his slip into their former relationship.

“Commander, you do not know that and we cannot afford to lose that station! We will engage the enemy here as long as we can to keep you in the clear, but you must hold that station! I am sure Master Koon will arrive at any moment.” Obi-Wan winced at the loud, decidedly dark Huttese expletive that issued from his comlink, but he couldn't disagree with the sentiment. 

Lyri stood on Padme’s spacious patio, a slightly troubled furrow on her brow. “You’re sure you don't mind having your driver take me down to Coco Town? I hate imposing so on everyone.” A little huff of frustration escaped her lips. “If I could just take some piloting lessons I know I could get myself where I need to go on my own. But every time I bring the subject up around Obi-Wan or Anakin they neatly deflect the conversation or tell me how dangerous the traffic lanes are on Coruscant and that they can have someone drop me off wherever I need to go or take me themselves. I would ask one of my padawan friends to give me some lessons but they won't dare cross either of those two.”

“Ooohh...I can just hear them,” said Padme with a sympathetic look. “Not to be disrespectful, but they can get to the point of being rather patronizing at times, even though they mean well.” She studied Lyri thoughtfully for a moment. “You know...I’m not that bad a pilot myself. I insisted on learning early on when I became a senator even though I always had pilots at the ready for any desired destination. I had a hunch the ability might possibly become life-saving at some point. With all the unrest in the galaxy these days I believe that more than ever.”

“I hate to say it, Padme, but I have to agree with that assessment. I find it even more frustrating because in my life before Coruscant I was always able to rely on my own abilities. It’s not that I don't appreciate everything everyone has done for me, it is just...sometimes I feel at a loss not being able to rely on myself the way I could in my past life.” Lyri looked out at the multicolored layers of speeders and transports heading to their various destinations. “Does that make sense?” she asked hesitantly. 

“It makes all the sense in the galaxy to me, Lyri.” Padme brought her hand to her chin and tapped one finger against her cheek in thought for a moment. “I was just thinking, Lyri; what if I taught you to fly? I believe I’m a decent enough pilot to instruct you in all the basics and then some. Besides...It would give me an excuse to spend time with you doing something I've found I really enjoy and don't get the opportunity to do often enough anymore.”

Lyri’s large eyes sparkled and a smile bloomed on her face. “Oh, stars, Padme, do you really think you could? That would be wonderful!” She had no idea at this point in time how desperately she would need those skills in the growing darkness that was the future.

As the battle raged on far off in the Mid Rim, another klaxon sounded somewhere in the lower reaches of the Coruscant Star as one more well-aimed blast found its way through a flickering gap in her shielding. Captain Talar watched his superior officer for any indication of a change in their plan of attack. He found it more than a little disconcerting the way the General’s eyes had changed color at the continued display of carnage out the front view port. They had changed from the decidedly calm blue-grey of earlier to a deep icy grey that reminded the captain of storm clouds brewing above the mountains on his home world. 

Calling for another damage report, he watched in fascination as the Jedi suddenly tilted his head as though he were listening to something in the distance and then raised his face toward the ceiling, closing his eyes briefly. “Not to worry, Captain; reinforcements will be arriving momentarily.” The words were spoken in that calm clipped accent before the man even turned to look at him. He hoped he didn't look too unnerved, but the slight upturn of the General’s lips told him otherwise and he couldn't help the vaguely pink tone that crept into his cheeks.

Only moments after the welcome words were uttered, there was a sudden flash in the distance as two Republic battle cruisers dropped out of hyperspace, laser cannons blazing and lighting up the enemy ships that had lain in wait. A cheer went up on the bridge and a palpable flood of relief seemed to swim through the air. Farther out another bright flare and two more large ships appeared. Apparently Master Plo Koon had managed to gather some company along the way. “Well felt everyone, but don't lose focus,” came that damnably calm tone. “We still have work to do.”

On the relay station itself, Anakin was halfway to his fighter when he felt Master Koon’s eminent arrival. He hesitated, though he was itching to jump in the Aethersprite and leave the confines of the station. Everything in him called him to fly free and enter the battle. But he knew what he would hear from Obi-Wan if he rushed headlong into the fight and left the station unattended, even with his troopers present. Even after all this time he couldn't stand disappointing the man who had been father and brother to him for so long if he could help it. It was the only thing that held him there. He wondered if there would ever come a time when he didn't have this deep underlying need for his former master’s approval. “Kriff!” he said into the empty hangar and turned back towards the main station.

As the tide turned and the casualties now being suffered by the Confederation forces mounted up, it finally began to look as though the Katasi-9 relay station would be secured and whatever plans the Separatists had for her would be defeated. At the edge of his senses, Obi-Wan felt the cold anger raging through the presence he knew to be Count Dooku, who had remained just beyond the reaches of the system. If only they had the extra resources for Anakin and him to go after that purveyor of evil they would have tried to bring him to justice or, failing that, destroy him and put an end to this wretched war. But their present duty lay here making sure Katasi-9 was secure against future threats. As he felt the dark presence move away, he sighed and returned his attention to the remaining battle.

With the help of Master Plo Koon and his contingent, the Coruscant Star and her crew were soon able to dispatch the battlecruisers that had been standing in the way of their reaching the vital relay station. Now came the slower task of chasing any remaining Confederation forces out of the system and working to secure the old station from any future Separatist threats as best they could. “Master Koon, I am extremely thankful for your timely assistance. I am sorry to have had to call you away from completion of your own mission on such short notice. Unfortunately the larger number of Confederation forces in this system nor their plans for the station had been anticipated.”

“I am glad we were at a point where we were able to assist, General. We had some unanticipated occurrences with our own mission. I hope your friend Senator Organa can lock down the reason for the leaks and faulty intelligence soon. We can't afford too many more such occurrences if we are going to turn the tide in this war.”

“Agreed, Master Koon. I hope to find out how he is progressing on my return to Coruscant.”

“May the Force be with you, General.”

“May the Force be with you, and your mission wrapped up soon. Kenobi out.”

He stood looking out the front viewport at the glittering stars in the distance, lost in his thoughts and slowly running his hand the length of his ginger beard. How had they gone from the role of keeping the peace and offering assistance to fighting this damnable war? The Republic was being literally ripped apart. Shaking off a looming sense of melancholy, he prepared to meet Anakin on the station to safeguard it against future attack.

Thanking Captain Talar for his service and expressing his pleasure in working with him, Obi-Wan prepared to go to the hangar on the lowest level to board his fighter. As he turned, he felt the weight of the man’s hand on his shoulder. When he turned back, the Captain extended his hand and there was warmth in his gaze. “I wanted to thank you for the sacrifices you and your Order are making for the Republic, General. You’ve opened my eyes to something I didn't understand.” He could see the heartfelt sincerity of the man in the depths of his deep green eyes. A smile touched the Jedi’s lips and he shook the man's hand warmly. “We are all making sacrifices, Captain.” With a slight bow he was gone.

Docking with the station and setting down near Anakin’s fighter in the hangar, he reached behind the seat for his rucksack and climbed out of the cockpit. Hoisting the pack to his shoulder, he looked at his friend’s familiar little Aethersprite and grinned. He would be sure to let Anakin know he was on his way to evening their talley. This time he had done the rescuing.

Back on Coruscant, Lyri fed Tika, pulled off her boots and sat on the old blue couch. Laying her head back, she closed her eyes and just rested for a few minutes to reflect on her day. She was exhausted, but it was a tiredness borne of successful efforts on behalf of her project for the refugees and progress with some of her patients at the Infirmary... Her visit with Dex hadn't gone quite as planned due to the fact he was off planet for a couple of days, but his second in command at the diner had been quite enthusiastic when she told him what she needed to see him about and made sure he had the correct comm frequency to get hold of her when Dex returned. All in all it had been a successful day. The only thing that would have made it better would be having Obi-Wan there to share it with. She felt a momentary prick of fear. “I miss you, my love,” she whispered. Feeling a sudden sense of comfort, she opened her eyes to see Qui-Gon sitting in the rose colored chair that Obi-Wan always seemed to favor when he had something weighing heavily on his mind. A soft smile shimmered on the long-dead master’s face. When she sat up and blinked he was gone but she could hear his resonant voice clearly. “He is safe young one.” Pressing her fingers to her lips, she sat staring at the empty chair for a moment. “Thank you,” she whispered.

The quarters on the old Katasi-9 relay station were quite modest, but the two Jedi had certainly shared much smaller and less comfortable spaces on previous missions. They settled into a familiar pattern as they moved around each other and arranged things to their liking.

“Kriff, Obi-Wan! How can your clothes possibly stay that neat the way our gear gets tossed around from place to place?”

“Language, Anakin. It only takes a bit of organization and planning at the outset when preparing for a mission.” Obi-Wan eyed Anakin’s tunic as the young man pulled it from his pack and tried to shake the wrinkles out. “I do seem to remember trying to impart that bit of knowledge to you as a young padawan,” he said with an arch of one brow and a slight quirk of his lips. Anakin let out a long-suffering sigh.

“If your tunics were neatly rolled thus as I had shown you, you would find them to be quite without wrinkles when you unrolled them and shook them out.” As he was saying this, Obi-Wan demonstrated with a tunic he had pulled out of his own pack. But, as the garment unfurled, both men’s eyes were suddenly riveted to a spot on the deck where a feminine bit of satin and lace had softly landed near the toe of the Jedi Master’s boot.

A couple of moments ticked by as the shock began to wear off and the normally cool and reserved Master slowly blushed three shades of red and felt a drop of perspiration trickle down his back under his neatly appointed tunic. At the same time, he felt a flutter of desire low in his abdomen which he quickly suppressed. His mind started quickly running through a profusion of plausible explanations to give his former padawan as to why such a dainty bit of feminine intimacy had fluttered to the floor from his tunic in the first place. Dare he meet the young man’s gaze? He swallowed and cleared his throat.

Anakin, meanwhile, had his own flood of possible explanations running through his mind. Was there any way possible his staid and stuffy former Master could have lowered his guard and actually become intimate with the young woman he had found out in the Chorlion sector? Lyri sometimes looked at him rather adoringly, but that affect was somewhat common amongst many of the females at the Temple. He had a momentary wish that it might be true. It would open the way for him to talk to Obi-Wan about his love for Padme. Maybe even share the truth about his marriage. It was a terrible burden to carry, not to be able to share such a large part of his life with the man who had been like a father to him; the man he considered his best friend. But no sooner had those thoughts occurred to him than he dashed them away. Obi-Wan viewed beautiful women the way he viewed lovely works of art. He always maintained a certain distance, even from those he was fond of. No...he would never be able to share that part of himself with Obi-Wan. The man was too devout in his adherence to the Jedi Code. Still...the possibilities for teasing the man without mercy were almost as good as his fruitless wishes. Shaking off his odd sense of disappointment, Anakin focused on the lacy little panties at Obi-Wan’s feet again. Hearing his old Master clear his throat, Anakin looked up. Seeing the blush coloring the older man’s cheeks and the look of slight dismay that came with it brought a sly grin to his face. Yes, he was going to have a good time with this.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, General? I seem to remember your undergarments being a lot more on the conservative side when we shared an apartment.” 

Obi-Wan cleared his throat again. “There is a perfectly logical explanation for this, I assure you.”

A moment ticked by. “I'm waiting,” grinned Anakin. His old Master was doing his best to conjure up a stern countenance, but the slowly fading blush and underlying discomfort were defeating his efforts. Anakin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. This was just too delightful; a perfect moment of levity after a grueling battle. Not to mention the ammunition for future teasing.

Obi-Wan tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. He seemed to have acquired the explanation he had been searching for. “You do recall the laundry arrangements for our old padawan apartment, do you not? We share a common laundry bin which is picked up weekly. Our laundry is returned to us washed and pressed and ready for us to sort and put away. I recall having to tell you to put your things away on more than one occasion when you were slow to the task, Anakin.”

“Off subject Obi-Wan. This is about how you ended up with female undergarments falling out of your tunic. Please go on with your explanation.” 

“Well, I think that should be obvious, Anakin. Lyri is living in your old room while I am her guardian. Our laundry arrangements still remain the same. When our laundry was returned this time I was in the midst of preparing to come out here to assist you. Her undergarment had clearly clung to my tunic without my notice and was rolled up inside it when I packed.” 

Obi-Wan not notice? The man he couldn't get the tiniest infraction past as a young padawan? The man who was neat and tidy to a fault? That didn't seem as plausible as it sounded if you knew Obi-Wan. Yet, perhaps...perhaps he actually had been so distracted by this mission he truly had missed the delicate little bit of fabric. This ongoing war was having effects large and small on everyone, even his former Master. That thought sobered him.

“Alright, General, I’ll let it go...for now.” Hearing Obi-Wan huff in exasperation he had to bite the inside of his cheek again to stifle his laughter. “Anakin!” the older man said sharply in an all too familiar tone. The Commander just raised his hands and backed up. He could hear his old Master muttering under his breath, however, as they readied themselves for the day’s tasks.

“Okay, Obi-Wan,” Anakin offered in a not-too-well-disguised attempt to change the subject. “Let’s go get these rookies prepped for long term defense of this station.”

“Agreed,” his old mentor stated firmly. When Anakin looked up, however, he caught the wary look directed at him and couldn't help a slight smirk. “What?” he asked in mock innocence. When Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow the young man quickly turned and headed out the portal.

Though they had managed to route the Separatist forces and had spent days mopping up to make sure there were no pockets of enemy resistance still hiding in the region, they had decided it was more than prudent to set up security forces in the area and ready the crew of the station to do battle as a last line of defense. It seemed everyone had to become a soldier in addition to their primary task these days. Anakin was even overseeing a weapons array that was being added to the aging station.

Stroking his russet beard in quiet contemplation, Obi-Wan watched the rag tag crew of communications specialists, mechanics, and other beings who kept the vital station running. They had been set up in small groups, each with a clone trooper to train them. He and Anakin were to assess how the training was progressing and step in with suggestions wherever needed. They would also do a final assessment on the station's readiness before reporting back to Coruscant and the Council. As he studied the little groups, another weight settled on his heart for he knew some of these beings would never be ready for the brutality of legitimate battle.

That night as he bid Anakin goodnight across the darkened space of their modest quarters on the old station and settled into his bunk, he slid the privacy curtain shut leaving just a small opening near the foot. He hadn’t liked being cut off completely from his larger surroundings while on mission ever since he’d been caught off guard as a young padawan on an early mission with Qui-Gon. That youthful mistake had nearly cost him his life and, worse still, had put his master in danger. It was a lesson he never forgot.

As he listened to the familiar pattern of his former padawn’s breathing, aware when it had slowed and deepened in sleep, he finally reached into the pocket of his breeches and pulled Lyri’s dainty little panties forth. He supposed he would have to have a talk with her about being more careful, but another part of him warmed at the mere thought of her gentle beauty and he could just picture the mischievous smile on her pretty face. “Little minx,” he whispered as a half-smile tugged at his lips. Holding the soft bit of satin and lace for a moment, he let it slide through his fingers to feel its texture before gathering it in one hand and crushing it to his nose. Closing his eyes he took in a slowly measured, deep breath as though to savor each delicate drop of her lavenderium tinged scent. Her gentle image hovered at the edges of his mind, edging away the harshness of the last several days spent in battle and beckoning him toward sleep.

***************************

“Wake up, sleepy head,” said the sweet, sing-song voice. “I've let you nap for an hour after your long trip yesterday, but the afternoon is burning away and I have plans for you.” Her laughter was like the lovely tinkling of a bright bell. He blinked his eyes a couple of times trying to get his bearings. Ah yes, he was home in the warmth of their spacious master bedroom. A soft sigh of relief escaped him but he still had a slight furrow creasing his brow.

“You look a little disoriented, my love. You're home safe and sound again with the younglings and me. It must have been a rough trip this time around.”

“It isn't that, sweetheart. It's...I had a dream that was so vivid. I was on that old relay station Anakin and I battled to rescue during the war. He was with me and we….” His words trailed off as the shadow of sadness passed over his beautiful eyes like storm clouds turning the blue sky to gray. He looked down at his hands.

Gentle arms came around him as Lyri sat on the bed next to him. “Obi, I know how terribly you miss him. But I'll not let you keep blaming yourself for what happened. You tried desperately, but he was beyond your reach.” She brushed the loose red gold lock of hair back from his forehead and placed a soft kiss there. “Now put those thoughts to rest and come with me. The younglings are well looked after and we have a delightful afternoon ahead of us. I need you all to myself for awhile, my love. I've missed you more than you know.” 

Spying the fluffy towels and the old worn green shoulder satchel she'd set by the door, the cold shadows were dispelled from his heart and locked away in a deep part of his mind where unresolved past sorrows were kept. A deep cleansing sigh escaped his lips. “I assure you I do know, my sweet girl. I have missed you as well. Deeply.” 

He smiled as she grasped his hand with her much smaller one, curling her delicate fingers around his. He let her drag him to his feet and toward the open portal, stopping momentarily to pull on his boots. Suddenly flashing that rakish grin she loved so, blue eyes twinkling with warmth, he scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder as he called the towels and satchel to his free hand. “Off to the lake then, is it milady?”

“Obi-Wan, put me down!” she laughed. They heard a familiar whuff as Tika appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “Ah, my steadfast protector; you're no help!” The canine only bowed playfully and grinned in response, wagging her bushy tail.

“Mama, tell Kalin to stop putting black paint on my....Oh!!! Daddy can you tell him? Look! It's almost half way up.”

“No little one,” said Obi-Wan, making sure his tone sounded suitably sympathetic and setting Lyri on her feet. That’s odd. He couldn't remember how they’d come to adopt this little tyke. His memory must be a bit muddled from recent events. It must have been at the end of the war. But there would be time to ponder that later. “I'll not be negotiating a truce between you and your brother this afternoon,” he said after a moment. “Your mother and I need some time.”

“Honey, go and see Auntie about it. Remember what I told you?”

“You and Daddy have a date.” A shy smile appeared on the little face. 

“That’s right. Now run along to the transport and let Auntie help you clean up. Then I'll bet she has a good story or a game planned.”

“Alright, Mama. Bye Daddy,” she called over her shoulder as she ran out the door that faced the transport. Obi-Wan chuckled as he waved his hand toward the door to close it. “I think it might be wise to leave right now before another mishap occurs.” 

“I agree with that assessment Master Kenobi.” Her eyes sparkled as she picked up a basket on her way out the door. Obi-Wan’s heart swelled as he watched the gentle sway of her hips and the golden highlights lit by the afternoon sun in her caramel curls. He was truly home. 

As they walked through the tall golden grasses on their way to the lake, Obi-Wan breathed in the pristine air. The perfume of the varying colorful plants and sometimes the scent of a nearby animal were all that tinged the air here on this moon and it was uplifting after the smells of pollution and death on so many of the planets he had visited recently.

As they broke through the grass border to the sandy shore, the lake sparkled in all its familiar blue green glory, inviting the two humans to come and play. Lyri set the basket down and helped Obi-Wan spread the blanket. Then, with a familiar impish grin, she pulled off her shift and quickly skimmed her panties off. “You may need your Jedi powers to catch me Master Kenobi,” she laughed and took off running. He couldn't help chuckle as he pulled off his boots and dropped his tunics next to Lyri’s abandoned clothing. He was removing his breeches when he heard her splash into the water. He was momentarily puzzled at the light blue color of his tunics and darker blue breeches. When had he changed from the earthen tones the Temple favored? Was he living part time away from that ancient edifice now between missions? He shook his head trying to remember. Lyri’s sing song gentle chiding broke him out of his reverie. 

“You are giving me an awfully big head start, so lost again in your thoughts, Obi,” she laughed. “You have to catch me before you can have your wild roguish way with me!”

“Is that so little minx? You haven't got a chance!” he chuckled. Previous thoughts abandoned, he raced for the water and plunged in, soon closing the distance between them with his powerful strokes. He would tease her till she begged when he had her at his mercy.

Diving below the sparkling surface, Obi-Wan disappeared from sight. When Lyri turned to see where he was all she saw was a ripple in the water that could have been left by a jumping fish. “Oh stars, I’m in for it now!” she laughed. He could stay below the surface an amazingly long time for a human even without a breather and she was never sure where he would reappear. A jolt of sensation ran through her as she felt his strong sure fingers suddenly dip into her slit and nudge her sensitive little nub from below. “Ohhh!” she gasped at the sudden surprised pleasure. His warm hands trailed over her body as he rose out of the water behind her and, as his arms wrapped around her, one hand found its way unerringly to her breast to fondle it gently. “Your roguish ways have not diminished in the least, Master Kenobi!” she laughed delightedly. 

“Mmmmm...Glad to hear that,” he chuckled warmly, nipping her earlobe. “Of course, you do tend to bring that side out in me, my dear.” His decidedly roguish fingers pinched her nipple and pulled on it gently sending the loveliest jolt of warmth straight to her center. “Ohh,” she whimpered softly. As his fingers continued their play, she couldn't help arching into his touch. Sliding his other hand through the crystalline water down the curve of her abdomen and lower, he pressed her against him. She could feel his hot quickly hardening shaft against her bottom, a delicious change from the relative coolness of the water lapping against her.

His fingers found her nub again and began massaging in perfect light little circles until he heard the soft little kittling sounds coming from her. He held her prisoner there, suspended in the sun-warmed water that lapped around them, trapped in his arms and succumbing to delicious sensation. “Obi, please...more...ooh,” she breathed a bit raggedly. He obliged her and increased his pressure, circling a little faster. She began wriggling against him. She knew he wouldn't tire; the man could tread water endlessly and hold her captive as long as he liked. Oh and he so loved to tease. 

He nuzzled her neck and smiled against her delicate skin. The feeling of her writhing in pleasure against him and rubbing helplessly against his manhood was highly erotic, stoking his own growing glow to bright flame. He loved the feel of her like this; helpless in his arms while he pleasured her. The water lapping gently about them, sliding over them, only added another level of sensuality and he promised himself they would do this again. Her kitlingish pleas for release finally grew frenzied enough he knew he had to relent and bring her over the edge. “All right little flower,” he whispered against her ear and applied the perfect pressure and pattern of movement to her little gathering of nerve endings, causing her to shatter against him. She arched and clenched in his capable arms kept safe from slipping below the surface. When her movements began to slow, he turned her and cradled her against him as he continued treading. Her head fell softly to his shoulder as a blissful sigh escaped her and he noted the softly undulating patterns her hair made as it spread out upon the shimmering surface.

When she finally raised her head to look into his darkened indigo eyes, he just smiled softly. “I need you too,” he murmured. Nodding, still not able to speak, she pointed toward the rock outcropping they sometimes dove off of. They had found a couple of flat lower ledges there to the left side that acted almost as wide steps entering the water. They were lovely places to sit where the water lapped around you kissing you with its silken liquid lips. The lower one reached to about shoulder level for Obi-Wan.

When they glided up to the ledges, he took Lyri’s hand and led her to the lower of the two. “If you're sitting in my lap your head will easily be above water sweetheart.” He was looking at her with a hopeful boyish charm that melted her heart. She nodded and smiled, trusting him completely, waiting for him to settle himself. Slipping into his lap, she straddled him. “It seems someone's a bit anxious,” she grinned as she felt the hard smoothness of him against her thigh. “If you only knew,” he said in that husky tone that lit her on fire all over again. Shifting to adjust herself she braced against his shoulders and lowered herself carefully, surrounding his hot length as he guided her with a firm, careful grip at her hips until it filled her completely. He waited a moment, watching her as she stretched and grew comfortable, his strong hands around her hips steadying her. 

The feel of him filling her, truly becoming a part of her, made her feel as though her chest was too small to contain her swelling heart. She rocked against him slowly, her warm hazel eyes looking deeply into his dark midnight blue, sighing sweetly to let him know she was ready; that she wanted this one gift more than anything in the galaxy.

He started rocking slowly, trying to catch every point of pleasure as he moved inside her. After a few moments, she let her eyes drift closed and her head fall back enjoying the tingling embers of fire skittering through her from the depths of her center. She was so heated; the water’s touch felt cool against her skin and just gave the sensations a lovely contrast to heighten her enjoyment.

He watched her as she let go and gave herself up to him completely. When he glanced down he could see them moving together, the vision softened by the clear liquid curtain that lapped gently against them. He reveled in the slick heat of her and the lovely friction created by their movements. The awakened nerve endings in his hungry manhood sent pleasure on heated pathways throughout his muscular body pulling a soft groan to his lips. He let his head fall back slightly as well, lost in the blue summer sky and the exquisite heat of their lovemaking. 

When they'd both felt suspended in their state of growing ecstasy for what seemed like hours they finally hit a point of urgency as they were pulled inexorably toward the precipice. Hearing her needy mewling and feeling the fiery need himself, he sped up his movements, filling her again and again until the feel of it was exquisite torture and they both burst into white hot pleasure. She clenched around him as he pulsed within her, her taut muscles almost arching her backward into the water. He pulled her tight against his chest, holding her there as they rode out their climax together. He held her still as the feelings slowed and grew to echoes like ripples riding the water. They opened their eyes dreamily as a cooling breeze rippled across the lake’s surface. It whispered and danced around them joyfully, as though buoyed by their love and he couldn't think of anything more beautiful than this feeling right now. He lifted her face to him and kissed her softly. 

Her enchanting eyes, still tinged green from her pleasure, crinkled in a smile. “Mmmmm, my love, I've never felt anything so wonderful! Let's go enjoy the picnic I've packed and build our strength for more. We have this whole long lovely summer afternoon to ourselves. “A rare treat indeed,” he chuckled.

*******************************

What was that incessant banging noise? Had the younglings found them and decided on an impromptu serenade with makeshift percussion? He would have to give them a firm talking to on the need for occasional privacy for their parents. It wasn't too early to talk about personal boundaries to the older two. As he blinked his eyes open, he was momentarily confused by the darkness and stale air. With slow realization of his present reality a sense of loss and slight melancholy overtook him, though he quickly tried to brush it aside. Then, for some odd reason he couldn't quite put his finger on, he felt a sudden rush of relief and joy when he heard the chiding voice of his former padawan. 

“Obi-Wan, c’mon! We don't have time for you to sleep the day away old man!” Then, his voice a little uncertain, “Master? Are you okay?” How like his mercurial former padawan. He felt the weight of Anakin’s hand on his ankle. Quickly stuffing the little panties he still held into his pocket, he pushed back the sleep curtain. 

“Anakin, I assure you I am doing just fine!” Then, his tone gentling as he saw Anakin’s hand held out to help him up, he gripped the younger man’s hand and said, “Not to worry Anakin, I was just a bit groggy for a moment.” Giving his young friend’s hand a squeeze to reassure him, he levered himself up, ready for another long day of preparation and training to maintain the Republic’s hold on the aging relay station and, hopefully, take another step toward the end of this blasted war.


End file.
